Another Spell Broken
by FairDrea
Summary: Another spell has been broken and a new gargoyle is added to the clan. Thankfully this girl is for Brooklyn. His trouble with females is finally over!!
1. Default Chapter

Another Spell Broken  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any of it's characters. Audri was a character made by me as well as The McGregor. Just kind of names I picked out of the air one day. Please enjoy.  
  
  
"Someone is here, in my head....I am not alone...never alone." Audri stared in horror at her Lord before her as words spewed forth from his mouth. "Never alone..." he muttered over and over again. Lightning flashed, briefly lighting the small tower room. Outside the sounds of a vicious storm raged in the night, winds blowing, thunder rumbling through the countryside. Audri folded her wings around her protectively. Her body shuddered. Not from the cold but from the words of her Lord, The McGregor, who sat before her in a long white night shirt. His eyes shifted this way and that and then landed on her. Audri jumped, quickly trying to move away.   
  
"Audri...you have to help me. I can not rid myself of these voices. They haunt my dreams, when I am awake...there is no escaping them." His eyes and voice pleaded with her. The little gargoyle looked around for a means of escape. Her eyes shifted to the door when The McGregors hand snaked out and wrapped tightly around her upper arm. "Please Audri."  
  
"My Lord, I do not understand why you are talking in such a manner." she said in a shaky voice. The McGregor opened his mouth to speak when his eyes suddenly lifted to focused on something above her head. "You!" he cried. Audri turned quickly. It was Demona. The female gargoyle that had sought shelter with her clan but a month before. Her blood red eyes glowed as she glared at the two on the floor. Griped in her hands and raised above her head was a lethal looking ax. "Any gargoyle who is fool enough to trust a human does not deserve the gift of life." she snarled.  
  
The ax came down quickly giving Audri no time to react. She was frozen. Her life would come to an end in a matter of seconds. Audri closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow but it never came. The hand that had been wrapped around her arm pushed her to the floor and then came a sickening thud. "NO!" Audri gasped. She turned quickly. Her Lords head rolled by her feet, detached from the body it had once belonged to.   
  
Audri quickly turned away, the feeling of sickness overwhelming. She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from retching as hot tears coursed down her face. Turning back Audri tried to ignore the sight of her headless Lair and instead stared at the face of Demona with her red hair framing those evil red eyes. "Heartless wench!" Audri screamed.   
  
Demona stood over The McGregor. She threw her head back and laughed, the evil cackle bouncing off the walls of the room. She turned her glare on Audri. "Run little girl, your world is about to be destroyed."   
  
Audri stared defiantly at Demona trying to be strong. Her stomach was too weak. It was extremely difficult to keep her eyes from wandering to the lifeless body of the man she once considered her grandfather. Slowly getting to her feet Audri backed out of the room and fled down the stair. Her heart raced as the sounds of thunder echoed through the empty halls of the keep. She could still hear Demona's cruel laughter. Covering her ears she ran through hallway after hallway, not stopping until she finally reached the court yard. She needed to get to her family, but they were already there.  
  
Audri gasped at the sight before her. Human against gargoyle in one of the largest battles she had ever seen. Swords clashed mingling with the screams of clan members and the eerie growls of the gargoyles. Every warrior of the McGregor clan had been killed. They lay sprawled across the courtyard in pools of their lives blood. Audri ran forward to take her place next to her clan when the first gargoyle fell. It's scream of death drifted into the night as the battle stopped momentarily. One of the warriors from the attacking clan let out a triumphant war cry and the battle raged on.   
  
Audri sat rooted to the spot her eyes stuck to the body of her rookery sister. "No more death." She whispered. Once again she started forward only to be stopped as a strong arm wrapped around her neck from behind. The arm pulled Audri around until she was once again staring into the face of Demona. "It is time to put this to an end. Any gargoyle who would willingly trust a human deserves to die a million deaths. We start...with you." her voice was a menacing whisper.   
  
Demona raised her taloned hand and dug it into the tender flesh on Audri's cheek. She dragging her hand down and leaving deep gashes across Audri's face and neck. Audri pushed herself from Demona's grasp and brought her fist back. She swung forward striking Demona hard in the face and sending her sprawling backwards.  
  
"You little bitch!" Demona shrieked. Audri quickly dodged out of the way as Demona leapt at her, pivoted on the feet and grabbed Demona by her hair, yanking her backwards. "You shall pay for what you have done to The McGregor." Audri snarled. Once again she plowed her fist into Demona's face then planted her knee firmly into the other females abdomen. Demona cried out and Audri swiftly brought her elbow down on the back of her neck. This slowed Demona, but only momentarily.   
  
Audri gaped at Demona as she slowly stood up and smiled wickedly at her, blood running over her chin. Demona walked forward and grabbed Audri. Lifting her she threw Audri into the midst of the battle where she was immediately attacked by men. The little gargoyle gasped in pain when a club came down upon her shoulder. She staggered to her feet only to be brought to her knees once again as a whip lashed out, striking her across the stomach. Fists flew at her from every direction. No place on her body was left untouched and blood poured from open wounds across her arms and legs as she laid unmoving upon the blood soaked earth.   
  
Just when she thought she could take no more, Audri felt hands pulling at her, dragging her up until she was able to once again look upon the battle that ensued.   
  
"Watch as your clan dies small one." Came Demona's voice, hazy in Audri's battered mind. And she watched, helpless to do anything more. One by one her clan fell under the attackers swords. One right after the other until the only ones left alive and standing were her mother and father. Audri screamed out to them, the sound chocked and pitiful. Her father immediately looked up, his eyes blazing in anger. Audri reached out to him as he ran forward, knowing that her father would reach her and she would be safe once more.   
  
Demona stepped forward and raised a hand, bringing her father to a halt and raising him in the air with the slight inclination of her talons. "No...please no!!" Audri cried. Her plea fell upon deaf ears. Demona walked over to one of the slain warriors and pried his sword free from his lifeless fingers. "Say good bye." she whispered as the sword flew through the air and implanted itself firmly in her fathers chest.   
  
A mournful cry erupted from Audri's mother as Audri herself dropped her head in defeat. The only one that could save her now was her mother. Her mothers hands glowed, surrounded by a powerful red light that was released at Demona. The evil gargoyle flew backwards and crashed into the castle wall, cracks spidering out along the brick. Audri's mother wasted no time. She rushed forward and attacked the stranger viciously. Their battle was long but in the end it was all for nothing.   
  
Audri felt the moment her mothers heart gave up, felt the moment that her mother knew in her mind that this was not a battle she would win. Her mother fell to her knees and Audri sobbed. She tried to get up and go to her mother but was held back by the warriors surrounding her. "Please...let me go to her...let me-"  
  
"Audri..." Audri's head jerked up at the sound of her mothers voice. "I will always love you my daughter." And then her mother was gone. The battle was over. Audri screamed, her roar of agony echoing around the courtyard. An unseen force shot forth from her in a large wave, throwing the men surrounding her and the devil gargoyle to the ground. A calm unlike any Audri had ever felt swept over her. She knew what to do.   
  
Reaching down Audri took one of the sword of the warriors and slowly walked forward to where Demona lay. With each step the sword was raised higher until it was above Audri's head, poised and ready to deliver the fatal blow. There was no hesitation. As soon as Audri reached Demona she brought the sword down hard, burring it deep in the other gargoyles stomach. She stared down at Demona, unaffected by her torchered screech. "Die slowly, and alone. You deserve worse demon whore." Audri said softly. Then she turned and walked away.   
  
Audri ran into a nearby forest and continued to walk not knowing where she was going. Her head spun and she wanted more then anything to sit down. She knew they would find her if she stopped though. The trail she was leaving of her own blood was a dead give away into which direction she was heading. "You cannot stop now." A voice said in the back of her head. Audri trudged on.   
  
A long while later she stopped and looked through the trees up to the sky. Dawn was approaching. Looking around for a place to hide seemed futile. No matter what she was bound to be discovered and destroyed...just like the rest of her clan. Audri doubled over, the pain far to intense to ignore any longer. Her heart broke into a million pieces shattering her will to live to see another day. What was the point when all she had was gone. Ripped away from her in violent slashes until there was nothing left but bodies and a burning keep. Audri buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her tears ran red with blood.   
  
There came noise from in front of her, like a stick breaking. Instantly on her guard Audri's head snapped up as she crouched in a low stance. But it was only an old man. No warriors, no red haired demon gargoyle. The man walked up to her with no fear. Stretching out his hands he smoothed her hair away from her face and Audri felt immediately calm.   
  
"Sir, you are a sorcerer...are you not? I can feel your power so it would do you no good to lie to me." The old man nodded. "Then please, you must help me. I do not wish to be alive any longer. Do something for me. Turn me into stone forever, so that I may never awake and stay only in my dreams...where no being can bring harm to me or my family." Audri pleaded.  
  
The old man stared into Audri's eyes with a look akin to pity. He shook his head. "No please sir, you must help me. There are people who wish to kill me. I cannot die by their hands. I cannot!!" The old man continued to stare. "Dawn approaches...will you not help me?" The old man sighed, but gave in and nodded.   
  
He held his hands above his head and started to chant in a language that Audri had never heard before. All around her the earth was still and silent as if it were holding it's breath, awaiting what would happen next. And then there was a light. It shone brightly above Audri's head. She saw love and peace there. The faces of her mother and father swam before her eyes. "Mother....Father..." Audri whispered. She reached up for the light and in the next instant felt the stone closing in around her, encompassing her entire body until all she knew was peace.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles!!! Are you all happy now?? Heehee...just kidding. Please enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The helicopter made it's way across the city skimming the tops of buildings. The muffled sounds of the blades spinning almost drown out from the noise of the traffic in the streets below. A large crate swung idly from side to side supported by cables that were attached to the legs of the air craft. The aircraft cut swiftly upwards through the clouds. Protruding from the clouds was an imposing castle. It was an impressive sight to behold. Towers lining the exterior walls complete with gargoyles to guard them from harm. Court yards of unorthodox sized used for nothing in general but still kept immaculately clean.   
  
In this court yard stood a man. He was in his mid thirties but still incredibly handsome. He watched the progress of the helicopter with a small smile on his face. David Xanatos multi billionaire and tycoon was about to have a bit of excitement in his life after months of boredom.   
  
The radio sitting on the ledge came to life. There was a crackle of static and then a voice. "Mr. Xanatos, where do you want it?" Xanatos picked up the radio and pressed a button on the side. "Set it down on the court yard right behind me...and do be careful. That's precious cargo you have there."   
  
"You got it boss." came the gruff replay.   
  
Xanatos heaved a sigh that was pure satisfaction. "About damn time, wouldn't you say Owen?" Xanatos turned to face his meticulously dressed assistant. "Yes sir. I imagine your inpatients was certainly getting to you." Owen said, his voice solemn. They both looked up at the helicopter as it reached the castle and hovered above them. The craft began to sink. It lowered the crate until it landed with a dull thud five feet from where Xanatos stood. Xanatos and Owen set to work quickly removing the cables from around the crate.   
  
The last cable was just slipping free when Xanatos' wife Fox ambled into the court yard, crowbars in hand and her red hair swinging gently around her waist it's copper highlights glinting in the late afternoon sun. She handed a crowbar to Owen and returned to her husband.   
  
She handed him a crow bar and leaned up on tip toes to kiss him. "Shall we darling?" she purred. "You have been waiting an awfully long time for this one." Xanatos smiled down at his fiery haired wife. "Yes Fox, you are absolutely right." Fox gave him a charming smile and shoved her crow bar into the boards.   
  
It took them several minutes to pry off the top and the remainder of the boards holding the crate shut. Xanatos was finishing the last board when the sun started to sink behind the clouds. "You may want to step back darling." he warned. Fox took several steps back until she was standing next to Owen. Xanatos smiled as he ripped the last board free and quickly got out of the way just as the four sides came crashing down.   
  
Dust and straw used to protect the cargo inside flew in all directions. Owen "tsked" as he thought of the damage the straw would do to the nice clean court yard. But he supposed it was a small price to pay. At least Xanatos thought it was. When the dust settled Xanatos and Fox stared in wonder at the statue that was revealed. It stood about six feet tall. It was the statue of a female gargoyle. Her wings were spread slightly around her tiny figure and her arms were raised in the air giving it an ethereal look. A long skirt secured with a broad belt flared out around her legs and her upper form was covered with a simple shirt with long billowing sleeves.  
  
Fox walked up to it and reached her hand out to touch the face of the statue. "Look at how intricately carved this is, down to the very last detail." she said in awe, tracing the lips of the statue that were turned up in a sad smile. Fox looked up at the gargoyles hands. Adorning one finger was a ring made of three bands that were twisted and entwined together to form one. Fox marveled at the detail and looked down to the eyes of the statue. Her heart ached for the sadness she saw in the wide downcast eyes.   
  
"David...look at her face. She looks so sad." She turned to look at her husband. Xanatos stood facing away from her watching the sun set off in the distance. With out turning to face her Xanatos spoke. "Be prepared darling..another spell is about to be broken."   
  
Up on the top of the highest tower of Wyvern Castle stood Elisa Maza, one of the cities finest cops. She stood watching the millionaire couple as they examined their new toy, still managing to find some remaining disgust with Xanatos in her that had stayed with her throughout the years. She leaned over the side of the tower, squinting her eyes and looking hard at the statue. 'Why was it there?' she thought, a small frown marring her brow. Probably just another one of Xanatos' obsessions...he was most likely up to no good again.   
  
Snorting in a very unladylike manner Elisa turned away from the scene below and stared out at the sunset. Watching the sun sink it's last few inches into the horizon casting the sky into a blazing canvas of reds, oranges and pinks Elisa made a mental note to mention the statue to Goliath as soon as he awoke. She flipped up the collar of her leather jacket and pulled it tightly around her to ward off the chill of the fall weather and waited. Anticipation grew with every bit of sun that disappeared until the sun was fully gone and darkness set in.   
  
With the winking of the first nights star in the dusty dark blue sky came a loud crack followed quickly by another until the sounds came one right on top of the other. The eyes of seven stone gargoyles surrounding her flashed brilliant white as the stone surrounding them fell away. A chorus of chilling growls sounded through the night as the gargoyles, now very much alive, shook off the remainder of crushed stone and leapt down from their perches.   
  
"Evenin' lass." called out the eldest gargoyle walking past her. Elisa smiled and turned to him. "Hey Hudson, you sleep well?" Hudson yawned showing an impressive row of sharp teeth and idly scratched his stomach. "Like a rock lass, like a rock." Elisa chuckled, watching the old gargoyle walk into an archway of the castle that led indoors. 'Looks like a night of relaxing in his recliner, ' she thought. More then likely Bronx would be joining him. "Elisa..."  
  
Elisa pivoted on her foot and smiled up at the gargoyle she had come to love. "Hey big guy." she said softly. Goliath opened his arms and Elisa walked into his embrace. "Hello, my love." The large lavender gargoyle said in a deep soft voice that vibrated through his muscular chest. For the next few moments the couple was oblivious to all things going on around them.  
  
Two other gargoyles sat off to the side watching the couple. The smaller of the two, Lexington, rolled his eyes. "Is it just me or do those two get more and more sappy every day?" the little green gargoyle said. He looked up at his companion who was also eying what Lex considered a disgusting display of affection. The red gargoyle smiled sadly, ran his talons through his lengthy white hair and looked down at Lex.   
  
"Yup, totally gross Lex." Brooklyn said. He would never let Lex know that he woke up each night wishing that he could have something like Goliath and Elisa had. Even his Rookery brother Broadway had been lucky enough to snare an attractive female gargoyle. Maybe he was just destined to spend a lifetime alone.  
  
Brooklyn sighed and turned away from Goliath and Elisa. The familiar scene was becoming much to painful to watch. He walked to the side of the tower and rested his forearms on the stone ledge. He attempted to become lost in his own thoughts but was distracted by angry voices from the courtyard below. Xanatos and his wife stood next to each other talking heatedly and gesturing towards a statue that stood in the middle of the courtyard. Brooklyn leaned over to get a better look and his heart leapt into his throat. The statue had wings. "What the hell?" he said in a hoarse voice.   
  
"What is it Brooklyn?" Goliath called behind him. Brooklyn looked over his shoulder at the clan leader. "Not...I'm not really sure. Xanatos is down there and he's got a statue." he said. "It has wings Goliath." he added softly. Goliath, looking slightly confused and startled made his way over to the towers edge.   
  
"It was brought in about 45 minutes ago." Elisa spoke up. "I think he's up to something Goliath." She joined them and they all looked over the side of the tower. It was all the same thing Brooklyn had seen moments earlier, except Owen had started pacing in slow circles around the statue surveying it closely.   
  
"It doesn't look as if it is anything of a serious nature." Goliath said. "But Goliath, what if it is? You never know with Xanatos." Elisa protested.   
  
"She's got a point Goliath." Brooklyn said, watching as Owen ran his hands along the insides of the wings. It looked as if he were tracing something with his fingers. His mouth moved quickly but Brooklyn couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. "Xanatos is a friend and all...but I still wouldn't willingly put all of my trust in him. For all you know he could be-" Brooklyn was cut off in mid sentence when a loud crack resounded from the courtyard below.   
  
Brooklyn, Lex, Goliath and Elisa all turned their attention back over the side of the tower. A collective gasp of shock rang out from the group when they saw the eyes of the statue glowing a vibrant blue-green color. Cracks were forming along the extended arms of the statue. They moved quickly over the arms, fanning out over the wings, wrapping in jagged lines around the slender tail. There was a split second of silence and then the stone covering the gargoyle statue crumbled away piece by piece, revealing light pink flesh, delicate silver tinted wings, long flowing silvery blonde hair and the slender well curved figure of a female gargoyle.   
  
Brooklyn's blood quickened as he stared in disbelief at the female gargoyle in the courtyard. By all that was holy, she was the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. He watched her every move as she shifted, her low growl sending shivers down his spine. When she crumpled to her the ground and buried her face in her hands, alarm registered in his brain. "What's happening?" Lex cried.  
  
In the courtyard the man and woman who had been ogling Audri were now hugging and kissing each other excitedly. Audri was trying to grasp some kind of reality of where she was and who these people were. She was so disorientated. Her mind was nothing but a mass of confusion. Looking around her, Audri searched frantically for something familiar that would calm her. There was nothing. Nothing familiar or warm, inviting, nothing from her home. But there never would be. Her home, every thing she had believed in and held dear was gone, completely destroyed.  
  
Memories assaulted her coming one right after the other. She could see fire, hear the angry shouts of blood thirsty soldiers. In her mind she watched her mother and father fight side by side and die. Her entire family was gone. Audri let out a low keening wail and fell to her knees. Her arms wrapped around her and she gripped her stomach as the sickness assailed her. She could remember everything. Running through the forest, wings soaked in blood. Her arms covered in angry red welts from the whips of the soldiers. She had barley escaped alive. If it hadn't been for the sorcerer....the sorcerer! Audri though hard. He had put a spell on her! She didn't belong here...this pain was not for her!   
  
"Mother....Father..." Audri choked. Her voice was an anguished whisper. She looked up at the man and woman who were now staring at her again. For some reason the two people made her furious. She glared at them through her tears. "Who did this to me?" she asked in a low growl. The man stepped forward. He seamed very cocky and proud of himself and Audri knew at once it was this man. He disgusted her.  
  
"That would be me, my dear. The name is David Xanatos and this is Castle Wyvern. Consider it your home." When he extended a hand towards her Audri jerked away. "This isn't my home. This could never be my home!" Audri said in a shaky voice. "What have you done to me?!" she cried, panic sinking in.  
  
The man named Xanatos looked confused. He took another step forward and Audri jumped back. "Stay away from me." she snarled. Xanatos looked determined to reach her. "You don't understand. There are others..."   
  
Audri stopped searching for an escape and turned on him, replying incredulously, "Others? You mean like you?! People who interfere in others lives?!? Ripping them out of world and throwing them into strange unknown ones?!" Audri was fast becoming hysterical. Her talons fisted tightly into her skirts. "I said STAY AWAY!!" she screamed when Xanatos dared to take another step forward.   
  
"Xanatos, if you know what's good for you you'll get the hell away from her right now." yelled a deep angry voice. Audri's head snapped up and she gasped.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad that you've enjoyed what you've read so far. Though I can't promise to keep up in updating (I'm getting really slammed with calls at work) I can promise to keep trying to turn out great reading material for you. And I'm also glad that I'm not the only one who thinks poor Brooklyn deserves a break. So thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones. Happy New Years!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any of it's characters.   
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
"I said get the hell away from her Xanatos!!" The angry voice repeated. Audri stared in utter disbelief at the three male gargoyles that had just appeared in front of her. Surprise erased her earlier feelings of fear as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Oh...my...." she managed to whisper.  
  
Audri immediately assumed that the angered voice belonged to that of a tall brick-red gargoyle that stood apart from the others. His very presence commanded attention and, despite her current situation, Audri found herself more then willing to give him all of hers. He stood in the middle of the other two gargoyles, hands clenched in fists at his sides, his wild mane of white hair blowing in the cool night breeze. His glaring eyes blazed white hot and his body radiated shear masculine power.   
  
He was, in one word, amazing. In two...absolutely gorgeous. Audri was finding it more difficult to breath as her eyes roamed over the body of the male gargoyle and settled on his fierce face. For one insane moment Audri wanted to run to him, wrap her arms around him and take some of his strength into herself so that she could get through this whole ordeal. She didn't care if she had never met or even seen him in her life, her heart immediately trusted him and that was all she needed at the moment.   
  
Flanking him on either side were two other male gargoyles. One of them, a large dark lavender gargoyle who was surly a good foot or two above the others, stood tall and proud. The other was a small olive colored, web-winged gargoyle with startlingly wide eyes. But neither of them came close to being like the dark red gargoyle. Where as the other two had been spared a fleeting glance, Audri couldn't even manage to tear her gaze away from him.  
  
"Brooklyn....if you would just care to listen-" the words from Xanatos' mouth were abruptly cut off as the red gargoyle raised his hand. "I don't even want to hear you speak Xanatos. One word...just one...and I'll rip your head right off your neck." he said in a deadly calm voice. 'Brooklyn...' Audri thought, 'so that is his name.'  
  
Taking the hint quite nicely, Xanatos stepped back to allow Brooklyn a large amount of leeway. The angry glow in Brooklyn's eyes subsided as he stepped forward, revealing soft, liquid brown eyes. His steps were cautious. Had she been somewhere else...some other time, Audri may have taken that moment to laugh at his attempt to keep her from bolting. Maybe he was used to timid females. Audri watched him closely, her eyes raising to focus on his.   
  
When he was but an inch away he stopped. They sat, him standing, Audri sitting with her back pressed against a hard stone wall, and stared at each other for a long while before the one called Brooklyn spoke up. He hunkered down to her eye level and gave her a small reassuring smile. "Hi, my name is Brooklyn. I'm...not here to hurt you at all." Audri's nod encouraged him on. "What is your name?"   
  
His voice washed over her like warm honey, making her feel completely comfortable in his presence. "My name is Audri" she said softly, the lilt in her voice very much audible. Brooklyn's smile widened. "It's nice to meet you Audri. I know you must be very confused right now," Audri nodded grimly at the understatement. " But if you'll just....trust me...I promise you I will do anything..and everything I can to help you. Starting by getting you out of that corner." He offered her his hand. Audri glanced at it and without a seconds more hesitation, slipped her hand into his warm grasp.   
  
Inwardly heaving a great sigh of relief, Brooklyn tightened his grip around the small female hand, trying hard not to notice how soft her skin was against his. Seeing how terrified Audri was before he and the others had made their advance had made him wonder if any of them would be able to get through to her at all. But he had been determined to at least try and, unlike other previous attempts, his offer had miraculously not been turned down.   
  
Brooklyn frowned as the last threads of fury slipped away, remembering the sight of the tiny female backed into the corner, scared and alone. When he had received his first good look at her at was as if someone had taken a bucket of ice cold water and thrown it right in his face.   
  
Audri was beyond beautiful and certainly more then stunning. She wore a long dark olive skirt that ended just above her feet and was held up by a broad belt. One simple silver hoop adorned her slim ankle. The cream colored shirt she wore left her stomach bare and fit tightly around her ample chest, leaving no room for imagination. There was a small gap cut down the center of the neck line that formed a "V" and laced up, tied with a simple bow. The sleeves were slightly off the shoulder revealing her healthy pink skin. Fabric billowed out around her arms and was pulled tight at her wrists with cuffs. Long hair the shade of silvery moonlight hung to her waist. And her eyes...nothing could have prepared him for the depth of the dark blue orbs. He had been lost as soon as he had looked into them. She was more then beautiful. And now...now she was holding his hand.  
  
Brooklyn gave Audri a small tug, urging her forward to where the rest of his clan stood expectantly. She walked across the courtyard with him, moving closer as they passed where Xanatos and Fox stood and causing her arm to brush against his. They had almost made it to Lex and Goliath when Audri came to a stop. Brooklyn turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
Audri looked over at the other two gargoyles then turned her penetrating gaze oh him. "I'm...I'm not ready to talk to anyone else right now Brooklyn." she whispered. He noticed the tears collecting in her eyes and felt the tension start to build in her body. "Hey...hey, don't cry Audri. It's okay...you don't have to talk to anyone else right now." he kept his voice soothing and low. "You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to." he added, reluctantly releasing his hold on her hand and backing away.   
  
"Wait!" she cried out. She snatched his hand back quickly, moving close to him. "Please don't leave me alone." she pleaded, choking back a sob. Brooklyn's heart ached to see the pain in the little gargoyles eyes. Not being able to help himself, he lifted a hand and and cradled the side of her face against his palm. "What happened to you Audri?" he asked, his voice hushed. Audri closed her eyes. A fat tear slipped free and rolled down her cheek. "You want to go somewhere away from all of these people?" Audri nodded, unable to find her voice to speak.   
  
Brooklyn threw a look to Goliath, who in turn nodded, and led Audri away from the courtyard and down a flight of stairs to a smaller, more secluded courtyard. Audri walked slowly, looking around unsurely at her surroundings. She sat down on a near by bench and stared off into the night.   
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" Her soft voice drifted over to him. He approached her and sat down next to her on the cool stone bench. " You're at Castle Wyvern. This is the home of me and my clan. You've already seen Goliath and Lexington. The tall guy is our clan leader and the Lex is the baby of the clan." Audri smiled slightly at his comment, but he knew it was forced.   
  
Brooklyn sighed. This was going to take a lot of work. "Audri..." he reached over and gently took her hand in his. She turned to face him, the pain and sadness in her expression completely unmasked, leaving Audri looking very vulnerable. "Why is there so much pain in your eyes?" Audri gazed back out across the city, confusion mingling in with the other emotions that played across her face.   
  
Feeling lost but not alone, Audri looked up into Brooklyn's deep brown eyes. She couldn't remember anyone in her clan that had been so handsome. The bright moonlight shone down on them, giving Brooklyn's long white hair a bluish tint. She thought the effect was very charming. She could feel a small smile tug at her lips. She should be smiling. The situation was not as dire as she had first thought it would be. There were other gargoyles here. Her fears of being the only one left had been put to rest.  
  
But that still was not enough to dull the pain or cause it to disappear. Especially since she had never dealt with it in the first place. Now she had been thrown into this whole mess and more or less forced to deal with the long suppressed memories. Audri closed her eyes against the pain, stubbornly forcing back the rush of tears. A warm hand closed around her forearm and Audri opened her eyes. Brooklyn sat staring at her, his beautiful eyes filled with worry. She couldn't help thinking once again just how handsome he was.   
  
Reaching up, Audri tucked a loose strand of hair behind Brooklyn's pointed ear. When she realized what she was doing she jerked her hand back, blushing furiously. "I...I am sorry, I did not mean to....well I mean I..."  
  
Audri stuttered to a stop as Brooklyn's hand came up slowly to the side of her face. He took a strand of her hair loosely in his grip and, mimicking her previous action, tucked it gently behind her ear, the tips of his talons brushing the sensitive skin there.   
  
Audri gazed into Brooklyn's eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before. Dark brown with brilliant gold flecks. As she stared she was overcome with an urge to tell him everything, pour forth her soul until it was completely empty of every horrible memory. He would protect her. Audri had no doubt in her mind that he would do anything to help her. Taking a deep breath she spoke.   
  
"I wanted to stay in stone." She said, looking down at her hands that sat folded in her lap. "What?" Brooklyn asked, his voice startled. Audri made the mistake of looking at him again and lost all of her composure. His eyes were too kind. The way that he treated her, the softness in his voice, in his touch...it showed that he cared even though all he knew about her was her name. The tears she was holding back flowed uninhibited down her cheeks in large rivers. "I wanted to stay in stone. I...I never wanted to wake up." she cried.   
  
Brooklyn had her in his arms before the first strangled cry had made it past Audri's lips. He held her tightly as her small body shook with sobs. Audri clung to him and cried for all she was worth. Brooklyn waited patiently for the crying to subside, all the while stroking Audri's long hair and murmuring comforting words. A long while later the sobs died down to tiny hiccups. "Better?" he asked softly. Audri nodded and stood up, walking over to the ledge of the courtyard and looking out over something that was completely unfamiliar to her.   
  
"I was put under a spell...in the forest...by a sorcerer. It was after a long battle that took place between my Lord, my clan... and an enemy that I shall never forget." She started bitterly. "My Lord, The McGregor was slain before my very eyes...beheaded by a vile she devil that had taken advantage of our good nature and then turned on us. Her army destroyed my home....my family....she killed my mother and father, making me watch as she did so." Audri's voice broke on her last words, the pain unbelievable but also a sense of relief at being able to say the words and have someone there to listen.   
  
Brooklyn stood and walked over to Audri, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Audri....I'm so sorry." he whispered. Her large eyes closed and tears seeped out, sliding over her damp skin. "There is no need to be sorry Brooklyn. The pain will ease...in time." she said softly, trying more to convince herself then Brooklyn. "Who could do such a thing?" he asked her, his voice laced with disbelief.   
  
Audri opened her eyes. They flared briefly in suppressed fury as she remembered the face of the one who had taken her life away from her. "Her name...was Demona." 


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. For those who asked, yes there will be a girl for Lex as well. I hope you keep reading and enjoying as the story progresses. Thanks again!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. Do I need to use more words then this? I think that's pretty quick and to the point :)  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Oh shit." Brooklyn breathed. He stared in disbelief at Audri's profile, bathed in soft moonlight, hoping that he hadn't heard her correctly. Demona. Not some crazed maniac out for blood that Audri had managed to kill off centuries ago, but indestructible, immortal Demona. What was he going to tell Audri? "Sorry to break it to you but you never managed to kill Demona. She's actually very much alive and...well, she's here in this very city." Brooklyn shook his head. No, if Audri ever found out-.  
  
"Brooklyn?" Audri's husky lilt broke through his thoughts. "Is something wrong?" Her wide blue eyes stared at him, filled with concern. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry...no, nothings wrong." he said quickly. But it was far from the truth. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Brooklyn decided it would be best to speak to Goliath first before actually saying anything to Audri. Instead he focused on comforting her.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what happened to you Audri. I...I wish there was something I could do to take away all of the pain." he said. Audri nodded. "I know."   
  
"You look great! Does that help?" Brooklyn threw in a charming smile to go with the compliment. Audri gave a watery laugh. "Although completely untrue, aye...it did help some." she said.   
  
'Perfect' Brooklyn thought. Now, just one step at a time. "Sooo...feeling up to meeting the rest of the clan?" he asked, effectively changing the subject. Audri looked down at herself and picked at the fabric of her skirt. "I...I do not know Brooklyn. I look a mess." she said doubtfully. Brooklyn almost laughed. In his eyes she was the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on...and she thought she "looked a mess."   
  
Audri regarded Brooklyn curiously. "Now what is wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." he said, smiling at the way she scrunched up her cute little nose. "Why?"  
  
"Because you were looking at me as if I were some kind of desert." she said softly. Brooklyn cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was not." Audri gave a small sniffle, her full lips curving up in a shy smile. "Yes you were." Brooklyn chuckled. "Okay, yes I was." he admitted, unconsciously lifting his hand to brush away the remaining tears that clung to Audri's cheek. "Can you blame me?"  
  
Audri's startled gaze flew to his and Brooklyn's hand stilled upon her soft skin. Time stood still as the two stared into each others eyes, breath quickening, hearts beginning to race. "Brooklyn?" Audri asked, her eyelids suddenly becoming very heavy.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"We should...um..." her tongue darted out to lick her parched lips. Brooklyn caught the action and felt a sudden heat rush to his loins. "We should go to see the rest of your clan." she finished breathlessly.   
  
Brooklyn closed his eyes as his heart twisted painfully in his chest. There was the rejection he was so familiar with, he thought bitterly. Quickly dropping his hand Brooklyn turned away from Audri. "Yeah, sure...follow me."   
  
Irritated with himself and the way things like this always seemed to be happening to him, Brooklyn started for the stairs when he was stopped by Audri's hand slipping into his, her talons gently curving around his hand. He turned back to her, half fearing what he would see in her eyes.  
  
"Brooklyn, do not be like that. We've only just met. There is so much going on...so many things that are new to me. I am feeling all of these overwhelming emotions. I am just not ready for so much right now." she said, gracing him with a sweet smile. "Besides, I would like to meet the rest of your clan before sunrise." She moved close to him and playfully tugged at a strand of his hair. "That is, unless you planned on keeping me all to yourself which, in that case, is very selfish of you."   
  
Brooklyn laughed at Audri's candid sense of humor. "Right...sorry about that. It's kind of a habit. A very bad habit." Audri nodded her understanding. "Tis all right. Shall we?" she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. "We shall." Brooklyn said and offered Audri his arm. She looped her arm through his and they started up the stairs.   
  
They made their way across the now empty courtyard, through a small foyer and into a warm room with a large fireplace against the far wall. Unfamiliar faces gazed at the two curiously as they entered the room. Audri started to fix her hair, suddenly feeling very self-consciouse. Upon feeling her resistance Brooklyn leaned over and whispered in her year. "Don't worry, they'll love you." Audri nodded but still maintained her death grip on his hand. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Audri. Audri, meet the Manhattan Clan." Brooklyn announced.   
  
Audri watched as the large lavender gargoyle from before made his way over to her. "Welcome Audri." he said in a deep commanding voice. Audri started to relax and smiled up at the clan's leader. "Thank you Goliath." she said politely. The giant returned her smile with a warm one of his own and held out his hand for Audri to take. She placed her hand in his and walked with him over to meet the rest of the clan members.   
  
"You may consider this your home now. We would be more then happy if you would join us." Goliath said. "I would love that Goliath. Tis very considerate of you." Audri said, accepting the invitation with no further thought. She turned to the remainder of the gargoyles she was unable to name, determine to become good friends with them all. "Hello everyone." she said with a smile.   
  
Lex immediately jumped up, vaulting over the back of the couch he was sitting on and landing in front of Audri. "Hi Audri, the name's Lexington. But you can call me Lex, everyone does. Was Brooklyn nice to you? He usually scares women off." Audri laughed when she heard Brooklyn growl behind her. "Actually Lex, Brooklyn was the perfect gentleman. I was not afraid of him at all." Lex looked slightly disappointed by that.   
  
Next in line was a large aqua blue-green gargoyle. "Hi, I'm Broadway." he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Broadway." Audri said, clasping his outstretched forearm. Broadway reached behind him after a quick shake and pulled forth a young female gargoyle with Goliath's coloring and glorious black tresses. "This is my mate, Angela." Broadway said.   
  
Audri was so thrilled by the fact that she wasn't the only female gargoyle in the castle that she quickly embraced Angela. "Oh! Thank the Gods!! I thought I was going to be the only female in a castle full of men!" Audri cried.  
  
Angela laughed, hugging Audri back. She completely understood where the other female was coming from. "It is wonderful to meet you as well Audri. I'm so happy to have another female to talk to!" Audri pulled back from Angela. "You and I shall be great friends." Angela nodded in agreement. "Of course." she said.   
  
"Whoa! Audri, look out." Brooklyn called. Audri turned but was still caught quite off guard when a pair of enormous paws planted themselves firmly against her chest. She fell back against Brooklyn, the firm wall of his chest supporting both Audri and the great beast that was now trying to give Audri's face a firm cleaning.   
  
"Och! Ya great beast. Tis no way to be treatin a lady?" A burly voice called out. Audri laughed, making feeble attempts to push the over-large puppy off of her. "Bronx, get off." Brooklyn said. He kept on arm firmly around Audri's waist for support while using the other to help Audri push Bronx away. Two large hands came up around the gar-dogs neck and pulled him back.   
  
Free from the weight Audri heaved a great sigh, noticing for the first time that there was a very strong male arm around her waist. She turned her head, her eyes catching Brooklyn's soft brown ones. Audri's breath caught in her throat. She was incredibly aware of Brooklyn's hand resting less then an inch below her breast. Her skin heated under his touch and Audri knew that she wanted him for a mate. Some day...some day soon. If he could make her feel so much lust with just one touch, just imagine what he could do if his hands were free to touch her entire body. Audri sighed and Brooklyn's arm fell away. "Sorry about that." he said with a lopsided grin. Audri smiled back. He had felt it too.  
  
"Audri, this is Hudson." Brooklyn said, indicating to a a gargoyle in front of her. Any feeling of lust was immediately smothered. Audri gasped, feeling as if someone had just thrown a freezing bucket of water in her face. McGregor! The elderly gargoyle in front of her was the exact image of her deceased Lord. "I...I..." she sputtered. "What's the matter lass?" Hudson asked. "I...I'm sorry...you're face. It's just very familiar to me." Audri said, blinking back sudden tears. "You look exactly like my old Lord, The McGregor."   
  
Hudson looked sympathetically at the tiny gargoyle in front of him. "Poor wee thing, been through too much for one night, have Ya?" he asked. He gently lifted her face, startled by the clear blue eyes that looked back at him. Audri nodded. "Well, got just the thing for Ya. A shot a brandy ought to warm Ya right up, calm down those shaky nerves." Hudson put an arm around Audri's slim shoulders and lead her to a bar sitting against the wall.   
  
Seeing this as his chance to speak privately to Goliath, Brooklyn went over to his leader. "Goliath, could I talk to you?" The large lavender gargoyle followed Brooklyn back out onto the courtyard. "What is it Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.   
  
"Audri told me that she was put under a spell by some sorcerer in the woods after her entire family was killed." explained the second-in-command. Goliath grimaced at his words. "That is terrible to hear. We must do everything we can to make her stay here comfortable." Goliath said. Brooklyn shook his head sadly. "It's worse then that Goliath. She know's the name of the gargoyle who not only enlisted the help of the army of humans who destroyed her family, but murdered her mother and father right in front of her." Goliath stared at Brooklyn in disbelief. "Another gargoyle did such a thing?" Brooklyn nodded. "Audri said...that her name was Demona." he said. "Demona?" Goliath asked. Brooklyn nodded again. Goliath sighed heavily. "This is not good. Does Audri know that Demona is here?"  
  
"No. The last time Audri saw her it was when she buried a sword in Demona's side. She thinks that Demona is dead. What are we going to tell Audri, Goliath?" Brooklyn asked, wishing that the circumstances were different. He paced the courtyard restlessly while Goliath thought. "We will face the situation when it arises. Right now there is nothing we can do. Audri has been through very much tonight and adding this to it would only make matters worse. I suggest that we just say nothing for right now." Goliath said.   
  
Brooklyn didn't like Goliath's decision but he could find no other way around it. He nodded his agreement. "Let us put this behind us for tonight my friend. We will go back inside and do our best to make Audri feel welcome. Something of which I think you have already done." Goliath said with a smile to his second-in-command. Brooklyn grinned back. "Maybe." he said simply.   
  
The two walked back in, happy to see Audri settled on the couch and talking happily to Angela while scratching Bronx behind his ears. The huge dog-like-gargoyle looked like he had just died and gone straight to heaven. His big head rested on Audri's lap and his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. Hudson sat in his recliner, keeping an eye on the two females and Lex was off in the corner with his computer.  
  
"Feeling adjusted?" Brooklyn asked, coming to stand behind the couch. Audri smiled up at him and his heart jumped in his chest. "Aye, a bit. Angela has been filling me in what this future of yours is like. But there is still so much I do not understand." she said.   
  
"I think we should take Audri out tomorrow night and show her around the city." Angela said. "Sure thing. That's actually a pretty good idea. We're all free tomorrow right?" Brooklyn asked. "I am." Angela answered. "I'm free too." Broadway said, coming into the room with a tray full of fresh cooked snacks. "Lex, how about you?" Brooklyn asked the younger gargoyle. Too involved with his latest online conquest, Lex simply waved his hand and said "Yeah, sure."   
  
"It's settled then. We're all yours tomorrow Audri. If you have any questions about anything...just ask okay?" Audri nodded enthusiastically. "Hungry?" Broadway asked placing a tray of goodies down between the two female gargoyles. Audri quickly snatched up a bar with camel and chocolate drizzled over the top and popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying the flavor as it melted over her tongue. "Mmmm....Broadway this is wonderful! What is it?" she asked. Broadway smiled at the compliment. "That is a chocolate-peanut butter brownie." he said.   
  
"Better watch out. Those will go straight to your hips." called a voice. Audri looked up to see a striking female with long sleek black hair enter the room. "Elisa, welcome back. You're here just in time to meet Audri. She's a new addition to the clan." Goliath said, going forward and wrapping the human in an embrace. Audri stood to introduce herself to the human. The woman moved back from Goliath and came forward to stand in front of Audri. She reached down and took a chocolate covered pastry off of the dish, holding it up for Audri to see. "My favorites the cream puff. It's nice to meet you Audri, I'm Elisa Maza."   
  
Audri shook Elisa's hand, smiling at the friendly human. "It is nice to meet you as well Elisa." she said. "I saw what happened earlier. Xanatos can be a real jerk sometimes. But it looks like you made out okay." Elisa said. Audri nodded. "Aye, I was relieved to find other gargoyles here. I do not know what I would do if I..." Audri's voice drifted off. "Hey, it's okay. These guys will treat you great. Trust me. I've been friends with them ever since Goliath here caught me after I fell off the top of this castle." Elisa said.  
  
Goliath came forward and put his arm around Elisa's shoulders. "If there is a question that we cannot answer for you, Elisa should be able to." he said."Thank you all so much." Audri said, starting to feel tears of happiness well up in her eyes.   
  
"Well lads...and lassies of course. We had best be headin up. Suns about to rise." Hudson called out, pushing himself out of his recliner. "Brooklyn, make sure that Audri's comfortable." Goliath called out, walking off with Elisa. "Sure Goliath." Brooklyn answered. He was more then happy to oblige.   
  
Brooklyn walked over to Audri as the rest of the clan made their way out to their perches. "Hey there. Feeling better?" he asked. Audri yawned and smiled at him. "Much. Thank you." she replied.   
  
Brooklyn held his arm out for her and again she took it, walking with him outside. "Brooklyn, I just want to thank you for everything you have done. You have been so wonderful to me." Audri said. Brooklyn smiled down at her. "It was nothing Audri." Audri surprised him by laying her head on his shoulder. "But that is where you are wrong Brooklyn. It is everything to me." she said softly.  
  
Once outside Brooklyn leapt up onto the parapet ledge and held out his hand for Audri, helping her up next to him. He kept a hold of her hand and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you Audri." he said softly. "For what, Brooklyn?" she asked. "For um...coming into my life." he answered. Audri smiled and blushed, her cheeks turning a shade darker then her original color. "Thank you Brooklyn, for coming into mine." she whispered. Her hand tightened around his and the two turned, smiling, to face the coming sunrise. 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey guys!! I love you all!! Sorry it took me so long to update. Weeks been rough...blah, so glad January is almost over. Anyone agree with me on that one? Well, I'm really glad you're all enjoying this. Here's chapter five!! Hope you love it!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, shall not, and will never own Gargoyles.   
  
  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
The shadows of nightfall approached New York City, creeping their way through alley ways, over business men and women hailing taxis, casting couples in Central Park in shadow, and making their way up over the stone walls of Castle Wyvern to where eight stone gargoyles sat awaiting its coming. With a crack of granite and sleepy growls the Manhattan Clan greeted the night.   
  
Brooklyn watched Audri, the newest addition to the clan, with interest as she stretched her arms high above her head, arching her back and flexing her wings she managed showing off an incredible amount of skin in the process. She gave a small shake of her head causing her long white-gold hair to wave enticingly and Brooklyn's mouth went completely dry. He itched to touch the silky strands, to run his talons through them. Before he could give into his urge, Brooklyn turned away and leapt off his perch onto the walk. A cold shower sounded like a very good idea right about now.   
  
"Hey Brooklyn, when are we going to get going?" Brooklyn turned around at the at the sound of Lex's voice. "I guess we'll go whenever Audri's ready." he said, glancing up at Audri. He smiled, she blushed. "I'm actually a bit hungry. Could we eat first?" she asked tentatively.   
  
"Of course we can. Broadway would never even consider going out on an empty stomach would you, my love?" Angela asked her mate in a teasing voice. Broadway smiled down at her and looped his arm low around her waist. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'll just go throw something together real quick."   
  
"Thank you Broadway." Audri called out, watching the couple walk away. Lex scratched his head, looking back and forth between Audri and Brooklyn. "Well, that should take a while. I'll go check the news and see if there's anything we should know about before we head out." he said, also disappearing into the castle.  
  
Feeling slightly self-conscious now that he and Audri were alone, Brooklyn turned back to Audri only to find that her attention was elsewhere. Still standing on her perch, she stood with her back to him, her face raised to the heavens. She whispered something he couldn't make out and bowed her head. "Audri...is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
Audri smiled as the familiar feeling of warmth, caused by Brooklyn's deep and caring voice, rushed through her body. Oh, the things he could do to her. He could cause the most delicious sensations just by speaking to her. Knowing she would feel even better if she were closer to him, Audri leapt off her perch and landed gracefully on the walkway beside him. "I am fine." she assured him, laughing at his oh-so-relieved expression. "You worry too much." She tapped his beak lightly.  
  
Brooklyn laughed softly and leaned back against the castle wall, taking in a deep breath of the crisp night air. "So what were you doing?" he asked. Audri relaxed beside him and tilted her head back to stare up at the stars. "I was just...saying good bye."   
  
"To your parents?"  
  
"My parents, my family...my previous life." she turned her gaze to Brooklyn. "I was thinking, if the situation were different...if it were someone else from my clan who survived that horrible night instead of myself, I would not want them to grieve over something they had no control over. I would want them to be happy." She looked down at the ring on her finger, brushing over it with the tip of her talon. Three bands entwined to form one. Her Father, her Mother, and herself. She would miss them dearly. "I promised them that I would never forget them." she said softly. "They...they would want me to be happy, I think."   
  
Brooklyn took her ringed hand in his. "Of course they would, Audri." tilting her chin up, he stared into her beautiful azure eyes. "No one wants someone they love to be unhappy."   
  
Audri smiled. "Aye, you're right. They would want me to be happy." Brooklyn returned her smile and brushed away a stray tear that had started to slide down her cheek. "No more tears Audri?" he asked. "No more tears Brooklyn." she promised.   
  
Someone cleared their throat near the castle entrance and the two jumped apart. "Talk about killing the moment." Brooklyn grumbled, looking up to see who had interrupted them. Lex stood in the doorway, a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you but Broadway said the foods going to be ready soon."   
  
At the promise of food, Audri's eyes lit up. She grabbed a hold of Brooklyn's arm and started for the castle entrance. "Thank the Gods!! I am absolutely starving. If Broadway can make a meal half as delicious as those deserts he made last night, I shall be in heaven!" she declared.   
  
"Audri, you can slow down. The foods not going anywhere. Well...except maybe in Broadway's stomach." Brooklyn said as they entered the the gargoyle's large living room. Expecting her to slow down, he was completely taken off guard when Audri came to an abrupt stop. He ran into her and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling forward. "What is it?" he asked.   
  
"Wha-what is that??" she whispered, her wide eyes staring straight ahead at the TV "That is a big screen TV, compliments of the Xanato's family. You watch things on it like movies, cartoons...the news, stuff like that." Brooklyn explained.   
  
It's like a moving tapestry, Audri." Lex said, coming to stand next to her. "There's not actual people in there. They're just images." Audri nodded but didn't look like she had understood one word that had come out of their mouths. Brooklyn chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle nudge forward. "Best thing to do is just watch. Don't try to understand it."   
  
Audri laughed and sat down on the couch beside him. "Shall I just do that with everything I chance to encounter?" she asked. Brooklyn though her question over. He could just imagine how difficult it was going to be trying to explain things to her. Hell, he was still trying to understand this new world himself. "Can you read?" he asked.  
  
"Aye, quite well actually."   
  
"Great. They have books now on pretty much anything you can thing of. I could find some for you. It might help explain things better then any of us can. Would you like that?" Audri smiled warmly at him. "That is very kind, thank you." Brooklyn swallowed hard and nodded. "It's no problem."  
  
She had to stop looking at him like that. When she looked at him the way she was looking at him now, her eyes bright with kindness and so inviting, it made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was unable to remember her own name. He wanted to lay her back against the couch and watch her beautiful hair spill out around her, to cover her small body with his and-.  
  
"Did you want a sub or not Brooklyn?" Broadway asked, effectively cutting off the direction his thought were running in. He looked up at his rookery brother who stood next to the couch waiving a plate in front of his face. "Oh! Yeah, thanks." he said, taking the plate from Broadway. "Any time." Broadway said, giving him a knowing look.  
  
The gargoyles ate quickly, each eager to get out of the castle and do something else besides patrol. They watched TV and explained things to Audri when she had questions and before long were ready to take to the skies. With the trio taking care of cleaning up, Audri followed Angela outside, her wings twitching nervously behind her.   
  
Flying. Lord, it had been so long. What if she couldn't remember quite how to do it? The air currents could be completely different from the ones back home. Looking over the side of the tower Audri found her view obstructed by wispy gray and white clouds that surrounded the castle, drifting silently along through the night. With a distressed sigh she spun away and started to worry her bottom lip. This was absolutely ridiculous. Since when had she ever been afraid of flying? Never. The sky had once been her home away from home. No one had ever been able to keep her from flying before.   
  
"How far down is it exactly, Angela?" she asked the other female. Angela put her elbows on the ledge and rested her chin in her hands. Looking over she said, "You know...I have never though on it before. It's very far, that's for sure. Why do you ask?"  
  
Audri turned to her new friend. "I think I may have forgotten how to fly." she whispered. Angela blinked at her. "That's impossible Audri." she said, smiling. She leapt up onto the ledge. Audri frowned and leapt up beside her. "It is possible. It has been centuries you know. And what if the air currents are different here?"   
  
Angela laughed, laying a reassuring hand on Audri's shoulder. "Audri...we're gargoyles. Flying is our nature. Trust me, once you catch the wind underneath your wings you'll remember what to do."   
  
Audri smiled and shook her head. "Oh...I know. I do not know why I am being so silly about this whole thing. I just...wish I knew where the ground was." She cast another look at the drifting clouds. Angela laughed again at Audri's convulsive shudder. "Just try and remember how exhilarating it is. The wind rushing over you...flying through the clouds with not a care in the world."   
  
Taking Angela's advice, Audri closed her eyes, imagining back to when she used to fly through the clouds that swam above the moors. She could go so fast and no one would ever catch her. A wide smile split her face when she remembered the day she out flew every other hatchling in her clan.   
  
"First one to catch em gets to keep them!"   
  
"What?!" Audri's eyes snapped open in time to see Angela picked up by Broadway, her startled yelp swallowed up by the night as the large gargoyle dove off the castle with her in his arms. Audri turned quickly and saw that Brooklyn and Lex were coming at her at an alarming rate. One of them was going to grab her and do the same thing Broadway had just done to Angela. "Bloody hell." Audri muttered before she was swept up into Brooklyn's arms and carried off into the night.   
  
Audri tightened her arms around Brooklyn's neck and watched the scenery blur past them, enjoying the exhilarating feeling of free falling until she realized that they were quickly approaching the ground...and Brooklyn hadn't slowed down yet. "Um...Brooklyn-."  
  
"I know. Don't worry Audri." he said. And with that his wings folded open, catching a thermal and the two were carried up into the clouded skies. Once they were drifting lazily through the night, Audri relaxed against Brooklyn. Oh, how she had missed this. The wind whipped her hair around her face, the chill of it warded off by the strong arms that held her so close. She took a deep breath, filling her nose with Brooklyn's raw, masculine scent. Letting the world around them fall away, Audri concentrated only on Brooklyn, his strong arms, and the wonderful way he made her feel inside. She could not name the feelings that surrounded her senses, drugging her and making her feel so light hearted. They were so new and foreign. All she knew was that they felt so right and Brooklyn was the only gargoyle she had ever met that had made her feel like this.   
  
Brooklyn looked down at the tiny bundle of female in his arms and wondered if Audri even realized what she was doing to him. Her hand had slid up into his hair and she was now twirling strands of it around her talons, her fingers gently brushing through it, causing small shivers to run down his neck and spine. It would be so easy to just lean down and claim her lips, make her want him just as much as he wanted her. If she would just turn her head their faces would be so close. So incredibly close, not even a breath apart.  
  
As if Audri had been able to read his thoughts, she turned her head and their gazes locked. It was like someone had just punched him right in his stomach. The air left from his lungs in a sudden rush. Her expression was completely open and unguarded. She had just given him a direct passage straight into her soul where the emotions lay exposed for him to clearly see. 'Give her time Brooklyn, give her time.' his inner voice said. Damn inner voice. It wouldn't be saying that if it could see the way Audri was looking at him. He could see everything. Her sadness, her passion, lust, confusion....love?  
  
Brooklyn mentally shook himself but could not manage to drag his gaze away from hers. "Did you...want to try flying on your own?" She smiled up at him, that brilliant smile that made him feel as if he were the only man she would ever look at like that. God, how he wanted her. "Oh, I would love to. It has been so long. I was afraid I had forgotten how until some rake swept me off the castle." she said, casting him rueful smile.   
  
Brooklyn laughed and swooped low to land on a nearby rooftop. He set Audri back on her own two feet, her body sliding slowly down his. He took a sharp intake of breath at the intimate contact. Startled Audri looked up. Once again time stood still as the two were caught in up in a moment. Audri felt her breathing slow. She swayed toward him, guided by some unseen force, her hand sliding up his chest to where his heart hammered against his ribs. His hand came up and curled around her waist, the other one cradling the side of her face. "Audri..." he whispered in a ragged voice.   
  
Brooklyn inched closer to her, feeling her supple body give to his touch. Her lips parted slightly. The sight was more then Brooklyn could take. He needed to feel her lips, know that he wasn't the only one falling under this wonderful spell. He groaned and leaned forward. Audri's eyes fluttered shut. It was the only invitation he needed. A moment later their lips touched. Passion washed over them and Brooklyn's arms went around Audri as her's raised and wound around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his hair. Audri moaned, her lips parting for his invasion.   
  
"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you." came Broadway's voice. Brooklyn could not believe how bad their timing was. It couldn't have been worse. With a jerky sigh he backed away from Audri, ending the kiss. She stared up at him, her eyes wide and luminous. She was so beautiful. He regretfully released his hold on her and turned to watch Broadway and Angela gliding towards them. No smirks or comments. They must not have seen much. He turned back to Audri who was still holding her hand to her lips, looking dazed and completely adorable.   
  
"Audri." he whispered. Audri looked up at the gargoyle who she had, quite by accident, just fallen in love with. His warm brown eyes searched hers and she felt a smile pulling at her lips. Who knew kissing could be that wonderful? She took a deep breath, still not trusting herself to walk. Her knees had gone completely weak as soon as he had touched her. "Brooklyn..." she said, her voice low and husky. "I...that was..." she faltered, unable to find the words to describe what had just happened between them.   
  
Brooklyn's hand raised, softly caressing the side of her face, tracing the outline of her cheek and jaw bone. "I know." he said softly. The two sat staring at each other with goofy grins on their faces until they were joined by Angela and Broadway.   
  
"Hey, where did you guys go?" Broadway asked. Brooklyn turned to his rookery brother with a lop sided grin on his face. "Oh, nowhere. I scared the hell out of Audri and then we landed here so that she would have a chance to spread her own wings." Broadway looked suspiciously at Brooklyn and then smiled. "Oh." he said simply.   
  
"Audri, are you okay?" Angela asked, walking up to her friend. "Brooklyn didn't honestly scare you that badly did he?" Audri shook her head. "Oh no, I feel wonderful Angela." she said with a broad smile. Angela looked back and forth between Audri and Brooklyn. Something had happened between them. She turned to look at her mate. Broadway knew it too. She would just have to find out once she and Audri were alone. Until then she could let the subject pass. They had much more important things to discuss.   
  
"You guys haven't seen Lex have you?" she asked Brooklyn and Audri. The two shook their heads in unison. Broadway walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Angela's worried about the little guy. She thinks he'll get himself into trouble."   
  
"Well, I suppose we'd better try to find him then." Brooklyn said. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right there." He turned to Audri as the other two leapt off the building and started gliding in lazy circles in the sky. "Ready to try out your wings?" he asked, his voice was husky with emotion. Audri gave him a secretive smile and took the hand that he offered. "I am ready." she said. The two walked hand in hand to the edge of the building and launched themselves into the sky.  
  
Ten minutes later Audri was soaring through the skies completely thrilled to be using her wings again. They had felt stiff at first but quickly adjusted to the new air currents and thermals and now she was able to fly with the ease she had known so long ago. Reveling in the feeling of wind whipping over her body and through her hair, Audri laughed at Brooklyn as he lectured her on the "new world slang" that he thought essential for her to learn.   
  
"Take yes for example or, in your case, aye. That can also be yeah, sure, okay, right, yup and uh huh." he said, ticking them off on his talons as he went. "AND! One that I've noticed you like to grumble quite often...bloody hell." he said, imitating her accent. "That can translate into quite a few really bad words. So just stick to 'bloody hell' for now until you hear one of us slip up."   
  
Angela came up beside her. "You'll be learning a ton of them you know? These guys sometimes have the worst language I have ever heard in my life." Audri turned the other female. "You mean like shit?" she asked, making sure that her voice carried over to Brooklyn. She and Angela giggled as a grimace crossed his face. "I didn't think you had heard that one." he said. "Of course I heard you." she said, gliding down beside him. "I do have ears you know." she teased. "If that is one of them, I cannot imagine what the others sound like."   
  
"Get back hear you winged son of a bitch!!" A voice yelled from below them. "There's one." Brooklyn said grimly, looking down to see Lex running from three men. He motioned to Broadway and the other gargoyle quickly flew off, Angela following behind him.  
  
He turned to Audri. "I need you to stay close to me, okay?" he said. Audri nodded, her eyes filled with confusion. "Of course. But Brooklyn, who are those men chasing Lex?" she asked. He looked back down to make sure that Lex hadn't been caught yet. "Those are Quarrymen."   
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Thank you guys so much. I'm am beyond pleased that you are all enjoying this so much. Here's chapter six!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles.  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Brooklyn glided low over Central Park, silently following the Quarrymen in their pursuit of Lex. Checking to see if Audri was still following him, he increased his speed, flying over the Quarrymen and past Lex.   
  
"What are Quarrymen?" Audri whispered, suddenly appearing next to him. Brooklyn looked over, surprised that she had caught up to him so quickly. "It's a group of humans who hate gargoyles. They want us all dead." he said.  
  
Audri gasped. "Dead!? Whatever for?" Brooklyn shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. They haven't succeeded yet and they've been trying for well over a year."   
  
Audri nodded and looked down to where Lex and the group of Quarrymen were, a small cry escaping her when Lex stumbled and hit the ground. Looking closer she could see something dark covering his entire arm. Blood. "Lex is hurt." she said softly. "Yeah, I saw. Come on." Brooklyn said, angling downwards to land.  
  
The two landed a few yards in front of Lex, Audri reaching out to catch the smaller gargoyle as he rushed past them. "Lex, it's me! It's Audri." she said, trying to stop Lex as he lashed out at her. Brooklyn came up behind Lex and grabbed his arms, pulling them back behind him. "Knock it off Lex. We're here."   
  
Lex looked at Audri with wide eyes, then turned his gaze to Brooklyn. "Christ. I thought you guys were Quarrymen! You scared the shit outta me." he said. He shook his head, a groggy feeling starting to overpower him. Sagging back against the grass he leaned heavily on his good arm and looked carefully at the deep gouge in his arm.   
  
Brooklyn looked up at Audri. "Can you take stay here with him while I go help Angela and Broadway take care of those guys?" Audri nodded a reply. "Please be carefully." she whispered. Brooklyn smiled at her and with a curt nod, quickly went to help his other clan members.   
  
Audri watched him go, a tiny feeling of worry settling in the pit of her stomach. Not being able to do much more at the moment she focused on Lex and set to work examining his arm. The wound was deep but nothing too serious. The blood had clogged at least and had stopped flowing. "Are you all right Lex?" she asked. Lex moved to push himself to a sitting position, wincing as pain shot up his arm. "I'm...fine." he said.   
  
Audri ripped a length of cloth from the hem of her skirt. "You must get this clean as soon as we get back to the castle. We would not want to risk infection." she advised as she wrapped the cloth tightly around his upper arm. "What happened?"   
  
Lex watched Audri's hands work, deftly tying the ends of the cloth in a secure knot. "I was flying too low. Bastards came out of nowhere. One of them shot at me and caught me in the arm. I lost control. Next thing I know my arm's covered if blood and I'm being chased by freakin' Quarrymen." He snorted in disgust and felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him.   
  
"Come on." Audri said, holding out a hand to Lex. He took it and she helped him to his feet, steadying him as he swayed back and forth. "Feeling a bit dizzy." Lex said with a humorless laugh. Audri smiled down at him sympathetically. "Aye. You lost quite a bit of blood my friend." she slipped her arm under his, supporting his weight against her and scanned the area for the rest of the clan. "I wonder where everyone else went?"  
  
Lex opened his mouth to answer when he saw a shadow move behind her. The silence around them was suddenly broken by an audible click and followed by the unmistakable hum of electricity. "Audri, look out!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way just as the hammer of the lurking Quarryman swung down. Lex jumped back but was unable to escape being hurt completely. The hammer clipped his chest, ripping away a small amount of flesh and sending a jolt of electricity through his body. Lex flew back and hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop.   
  
Stunned, he lay there aching in places he never knew he could ache before. Unconsciousness came for him, beckoning to him with the promise of no pain. But he couldn't be much of a hero to Audri if he was out cold, he thought. As much as it pained him to do so, Lex pushed himself up and sat back on his knees with an exhausted sigh. He saw Audri getting to her feet not far from where he sat. Behind her, with a hammer poised and ready, stood the Quarryman.  
  
Lex blinked several times, feeling incredibly dizzy. He had to warn Audri. "There....he's... he's behind you!!" he shouted weakly a moment before dizziness gave way to unconsciousness and Lex slipped into the darkness.   
  
Behind her? Audri's head snapped up when she realized just what Lex was talking about. With a sick feeling in her stomach she spun around quickly on the balls of her feet and came face to face with the masked Quarryman. "Hey there pretty." he said in a voice laced with disgust. He swung at her and Audri quickly dropped down, kicking her leg out and knocking the man off his feet. Releasing a startled cry he fell to the ground, landing at an odd angle on his head, his hammer landing with a loud clang beside Audri. She quickly grabbed it and got back up, determined to get to Lex and make sure he was okay.   
  
Kneeling down beside Lex, she sighed with relief to see his chest rise and fall. His breathing was not as even as she would have liked it to be but he was far from any serious danger. "Lex, can you hear me?" she asked, running her hand lightly across his brow ridge. Nothing. The poor thing was unconscious. Audri sat back on her heals. So now she was alone with a hopefully-still-unconsious Quarryman. Where was everyone?  
  
Audri sighed again and turned to check on the Quarry man who was still....not lying where he should have been! Where had he gone? She'd only turned her back but for a minute. She whipped around in the other direction and gasped in surprise as a hand closed around her wrist and yanked her up. "On your feet, you stupid bitch!" snarled a voice close to her ear. Audri winced. The unconscious Quarryman had obviously not hit his head hard enough. Audri glared up into the masked face. "What will you do? Hit me with your little stick?" she asked disdainfully. The man merely laughed and drove his fist into her stomach. Air rushed out of her and she fell to her hands and knees.  
  
"Nope. I'll hit ya with my fist, how's that?" The man said walking slowly around Audri and picking up his hammer. With a mean bark of laughter the Quarryman snapped down the handle of the hammer, charging it for impact.   
  
Audri gasped for breath, one hand clutching at her stomach, the other supporting her weight. The bastard hit hard, she'd give him that. "Now I'll hit ya with my stick." She heard the man say. She lifted her head and pushed her hair out of her eyes to see the Quarryman looming above her with his hammer lifted high over his head. She threw herself backwards just as the hammer came down and crushed the pavement where she had been seconds earlier. Blue bolts of electricity scattered on impact.   
  
Shrugging, the man raised the hammer once more. "Let's try that again, Whadaya say, pretty?"   
  
"If she knew what it meant, she would probably tell you to go screw yourself." a voice said from behind the Quarryman. Audri's heart began to race. She knew that voice! The Quarryman spun around and his arms sagged, the hammer dropping to his side. Taking the chance while she could, Audri jumped up and ran to where Brooklyn stood, his eyes glowing fiercely.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered when she reached him. He pulled her behind him and out of harms way. "Fine. Lex is badly hurt though. We must get him back to the castle."   
  
Brooklyn nodded and turned his frightful gaze back to the lone Quarryman. "All your guys are down and mine will be here in a bit. Still feel like sticking around?" he asked. A deep growl formed in his throat causing the human to visibly shake. "That's what I though." Brooklyn brought his fist back and slammed it into the mans face, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Hmm...now why did I not think to try that?" Audri mused, a small smirk turning up her lips. Brooklyn smiled at her but it never reached his eyes. Right away Audri knew something was not right. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing...it's nothing." he said. Audri didn't believe him. She gave him a quick once-over, her gaze landing on his left arm hanging limp at his side. "I would assume that does not feel very good." she said, walking up to him.   
  
A weary laugh escaped Brooklyn. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"I could put it back into place for you." she said, brushing her talons lightly across his neck, taking caution not to come to close to the joint of his shoulder. "Really?" he asked. Audri nodded. "Okay."   
  
With permission given, Audri walked around Brooklyn and gripped his upper arm firmly. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Audri closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and yanked hard, hearing the bone snap back into place with a loud crack. She didn't know who it had pained more, herself or Brooklyn. "Is that better?" she asked quietly. No response. She carefully leaned over his good shoulder and peered up at his face. His eyes were shut tight. "Brooklyn?" Audri whispered. Brooklyn raised his head slightly in answer, then gave a deep half sigh/half growl and opened his eyes.   
  
"Mmm...damn." He experimentally lifted his shoulder. A dull throb now existed where the sharp pain had before, but at least his shoulder was back to where it should be. "Thanks Audri." he said, gently pulling the little female in front of him and curved one arm around her slim waist. She smiled shyly, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.   
  
Unbidden, his mind suddenly went back to earlier that night, showing an image of Audri and himself locked in a passionate embrace on a rooftop. He could still feel her soft lips against his, warm and inviting. Did she feel the same thing? Was she feeling it now as he was? He tilted her chin up, thinking that maybe the answer he was looking for was in her beautiful eyes. Instead he caught sight of a small read scrape on her cheekbone.   
  
"What happened here?" he asked, lightly tracing the skin around the small wound. Audri looked up at him in confusion and raised her hand, wincing when it came in contact with the tender flesh. "It must have happened when Lex pushed me out of the way of that Quarryman. Everything went so fast...I did not even notice."  
  
Brooklyn immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have left Audri and Lex alone like that, what with Lex already being injured. "I'm so sorry Audri. I shouldn't have left you and Lex. I didn't think there would be any other Quarrymen around."  
  
Audri shook her head at him. "you did what you had to do. Do not be sorry for that. Lex and I are fine. All Lex needs is for his wound to be cleaned and a night of stone slumber should have him cured in no time." She looked over to where Lex lay, his groggy movements indicating that he was starting to come out of his unconscious state. "It looks as if he is coming around. We should get him back."   
  
Brooklyn nodded and watched Audri as she walked across the grass to Lex, fully appreciating the gentle sway of her well curved hips. Her matter-of-fact tone made him smile. She would make a very good mother someday. Brooklyn quickly stopped himself before he could conjure up an image of Audri with a bright blue eyed, white haired gar-child clinging to her skirts. 'Wishful thinking my friend' he though, 'wishful thinking.' At least for now it was.   
  
He turned around to see what was taking Broadway and Angela so long and saw the two walking slowly toward him, hand in hand. He waved them over. "Did you get them all taken care of?" he asked. "Yeah, for a while at least." Broadway replied with a quick glance over his shoulder. "Those vile men never give up." Angela said, her lips curling into a sneer.   
  
Brooklyn silently agreed with her as the three made their way over to where Audri was helping Lex to his feet. The Quarrymen would never give up. Why they couldn't realize that gargoyles were not out to harm people was beyond him. The only ones they had ever hurt were the ones who deserved it. Like, well...the Quarrymen. And obviously he wasn't the only one who disliked them, he though upon approaching Audri and Lex, Lex grumbling about how idiotic Quarrymen were in their black pants and black shirts, with stupid masks, toting "big freakin' sledge hammers that barley any of them had the actual muscle to work properly."  
  
"I mean really...think about it" Lex was saying. "Why do the damn things hurt so much?! It sure as hell isn't from the morons swinging em. It's from the electric charge." He swayed and Audri was there to catch him, a patient smile curving her lips. "Come Lex. We must get you back home." She said softly. Her eyes raised to meet Brooklyn's in a silent plea.  
  
Understanding what she wanted, Brooklyn stepped forward and hooked his arm through Lex's. "Lean on me Lex. I'm going to carry you home, all right?" Lex nodded slowly.  
  
With his rookery brother leaning heavily against him, Brooklyn took one last look around. "Okay guys, lets get back to the castle."  
  
Once back home, Brooklyn and Broadway were immediately bombarded with questions by Goliath. Managing to escape with a quick wave to Hudson, Audri and Angela managed to escape any interrogations and went to he kitchen with Lex to get his wounds properly taken care of. Audri quickly cleaned both of Lex's injuries with the peroxide Angela had given her. While working on putting a new bandage around his arm, Audri looked up at Lex. "So how are you feeling, Lexington?"   
  
The smaller gargoyle regarded her through drooping eye lids. "Better. Tired, but better." he said.   
  
"Here, eat something." Angela placed a large bowl of chips, a dish of salsa and a few cans of pop down on the counter. She and Lex immediately dug in while Audri watched with mixed confusion and amusement. Quickly picking up on how to eat the flat objects, she reached for one and dipped it into the thick red sauce. Upon her first taste, Audri fell in love with the spicy taste. "Mmm..these are very good. What are they?"   
  
Lex picked up her unopened can of pop and pulled the tab up. "Chips and salsa. Classic snack food." he said, handing Audri the can. She took it from him and turned it slowly in her hands. "It's pop. You drink it." Lex explained. Hesitantly Audri raised the can to her lips and took a small sip, finding it much to her liking.   
  
"It will get much easier Audri. I know things are very confusing at the moment, but we all went through this and we'll all help you as well." Angela said.  
  
Audri smiled at her, genuinely touched by the other females caring tone and understanding. "Thank you." she said, surprised by the choked up sound of her voice. She took another sip of her pop in hopes to wash down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and sat on one of the high kitchen stools.   
  
Irritated voices drifted down the hallway and into the kitchen where the three sat. "My, they do not sound very pleased, do they?" Audri asked.  
  
"I know exactly what they need." Angela piped up, going for the large stainless steel refrigerator and the stack of 20 ounce steaks Broadway had packed in there for supper. "And what is it that they need?" Audri asked with an interested smile. "Food of course." Angela said brightly. Audri laughed softly. "Of course."  
  
Brooklyn and Broadway entered the kitchen shortly after with glum expressions. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lex asked with a note of caution.Broadway shrugged his broad shoulders. "Just Goliath being Goliath. He feels that Audri isn't quite ready for so much excitement."   
  
At that Brooklyn rolled his eyes. He leaned against the counter next to Audri. "Goliath thinks that we should allow you time to become adjusted before we take you on any of our 'crazy adventures'." he said using his talons to form quotation marks in the air.   
  
Audri stared at him for a moment and then burst into peels of laughter. "Oh, he is just like my father. Always so protective." her laughter died away but her eyes continued to sparkle with suppressed humor. "I will speak with him, Brooklyn." she said, her hand alighting upon his shoulder. "And then you may take me on however many adventures you wish."  
  
Was it just him or was there a teasing glint in her beautiful azure eyes. Audri blushed and quickly averted her eyes, her attention resting on Broadway as he prepared the steaks. She had been teasing him! And flirting! A broad grin split Brooklyn's face. Oh, she was good.   
  
"So have you ever had a steak before?" Broadway asked Audri. She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, aye. But never like this. McGregor's cooks always managed to burn everything." she said. Her fascinated gaze never strayed from where the steaks lay on the flat surface of the grill that partially covered half of the counter.   
  
Broadway smiled as he flipped one of the steaks over, the meat making a delicious sizzling sound as it hit the grill. "Well then, you're in for a treat."  
  
An hour later, Audri was walking down the hallway to the living room with a full stomach and a satisfied smile on her face when a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her into a dark corridor. Her startled yelp was cut off by a hand that came up to cover her mouth, but any beginnings of panic were quickly smoothed away when a gentle voice she knew all too well spoke up. "Hush Audri. It's just me." She heaved a great sigh and leaned back against the wall behind her. The hand slid away. "Hello Brooklyn." she said sweetly.   
  
Brooklyn smiled down at the beautiful female. Even in the dark her eyes managed to glow, as if lit by some inner fire. "Hey." he said softly. "I wanted to apologize again about everything. Something...terrible could have happened to you and Lex." he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images that had plagued him since returning to the castle. Images of Audri hurt and bleeding. He felt something warm touch his face and slide in a soothing motion across his cheek. A hand. Her hand. He opened his eyes to see Audri's gazing back up at him.   
  
"What matters, Brooklyn, is that you were there when I needed you. You stopped him." she smiled at him and laughed softly, the musical sound hanging in the air. "My hero."  
  
Brooklyn chuckled. "Hero, huh?" Audri nodded. "Well," he started, an idea forming in his head. "You know...hero's always get rewards." He leaned closer to her and saw her eyes flicker and cloud with passion. "Oh, do they?" she asked in a slightly breathless voice. "They do." he replied, closing the gap between them a bit more. "Well then, by all means, claim your reward."   
  
Brooklyn did just that, bending his head and claiming Audri's lips in a searing kiss that shook them both to the very cores of their beings. Her arms immediately circled his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and crushed her body against his, molding their bodies to one another. She whimpered and he caught it with his mouth, his desire for her escalating to a whole new level as she opened for him, her tongue dancing out to meet his. He was dying. She was going to be the death of him. The way she was pressing her luscious curves against him was destroying every rational thought he had. When her hands came down and the tips of her talons lightly caressed the sensitive joint between his wings, Brooklyn was unable to stop the low growl that rose in his throat. He quickly broke the kiss, knowing that if he would let things keep going the way there were, he would never have stopped.   
  
Staring down into Audri's passion glazed eyes, Brooklyn tried his hardest not to look down to where her full breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. She stared back up at him with a mixture of surprise and awe, her lips slightly parted and swollen from his kiss. "God, Audri." he said in a hoarse voice. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his wings around her in a protective embrace. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"   
  
Audri snuggled closer to him. "The same thing you do to me, Brooklyn." she whispered. She moved her arms, wrapping them around his waist. It felt so good to be held by him. His strong arms around her, the warmth from his chest filling the small world he had created for them.  
  
"Audri." his voice called softly to her. A small "Hmm?" was all she could manage in ways of a reply.  
  
Brooklyn smiled down at the top of Audri's head and brushed his talons through her long silvery strands of hair. He made a quick decision, damning all consequences and tilted her head up, their gazes once again locking. "I'm not finished yet." he said with a sinfully rakish grin. Audri's full lips formed a surprised "o" and Brooklyn bent to kiss her once more when Goliath's voice called out, effectively evaporating the haze of passion that surrounded them. "Audri?"   
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Brooklyn and Audri looked at each other and laughed, covering their mouths with their hands to keep the sound from escaping. "I suppose I had best go see what he wants." she whispered, looking into the hallway as Goliath walked past, unaware of Audri and Brooklyn still holding each other in the darkened corridor.  
  
"Yeah. You go ahead. I'll wait here." he whispered back. Slowly he released her from his winged embrace and took a step back. "Angela wants to watch a movie tonight so we'll all be in the living room later." Audri smiled up at him and nodded. "I shall be there shortly." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, her talons brushing against his beak in an affectionate caress and then went after Goliath.  
  
"I am here Goliath!" She called, waving to the large lavender gargoyle when he turned to face her. "Ah, Good evening Audri, I trust if finds you well? I have been searching for you." Goliath said, waiting for him to join her. "Aye, Goliath. Very well, I was just out exploring." she cast a quick glance over her shoulders, seeing Brooklyn leaning against the wall in the corridor, his arms crossed arrogantly over his chest. She smothered a laugh and walked up to Goliath. The two walked a ways in silence through the hallway lined with age-old tapestries.   
  
"So are you adjusting well enough?" Goliath asked. Audri considered his question. "Aye, well enough." she said. Reaching out she grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned to face her, brow ridges lowered in concern. "Is everything all right?"   
  
Audri looked up at him and felt a feeling of melancholy recognition flutter through her. She had seen that look in her fathers eyes many a time when he was worried about her. As she had done centuries ago before with her father, Audri sought to reassure Goliath that everything was fine.   
"Goliath, I understand your concern for my well-being. In all truth it is good to know that even though you do not know me all that well, you still care." she said with a smile. "The past is done. There is nothing I can do to change that but put it behind me and start anew. I have mourned and shall continue to do so for the rest of my life. But I will not let it hinder me from enjoying my life now. You...your entire clan has been so wonderful to me. I am happy here."   
  
Goliath heaved a deep sigh and smiled down at the little female. "Forgive me. I only wish for you to not be overwhelmed with all that is going on." he said. He laid a big hand on her shoulder. "I know Goliath, and I am not overwhelmed. Far from. All of you have done so much to help me understand. I thank you."   
  
"You are very welcome. From now on I will worry less." he said "But only less, not completely." Audri laughed. "I think I will be able to handle that." she said.   
  
"Now, I believe my daughter has a movie that she would like to watch. I shall not be joining you. I'm...going over to Elisa's for a while." Goliath said, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Audri found it endearing. "Thank you again Goliath. Shall I tell the others that you will not be joining us?" she asked. "No, that will not be necessary. I do believe they'll all figure it out. Go...watch your movie." he gave her a gentle shove forward.   
  
"I shall see you at sunrise then Goliath! Have a nice time with Elisa and tell her I say hello." Audri called out over her shoulder as she trotted to the living room.   
  
Brooklyn had already made a place for her right next to him and she sat down as Angela started the movie. For some reason unknown to her, Broadway had brought two boxes of Kleenex and handed one to her and one to Angela mumbling something about "chick flicks." Hudson reclined in his chair with Bronx laying beside him. Lex, Brooklyn and Audri took up the couch, and Broadway and Angela settled their selves in the love seat. The movie began.   
  
Through the movie, Audri and Brooklyn continually moved closer until his arm was draped across her shoulders and her thigh was resting comfortably against his. By the end of the movie she was curled up in a little ball next to him and clutching a Kleenex while tears streamed down her face. Brooklyn would admit that the ending was incredibly sad but he was a guy. Guys didn't cry. He looked over at Angela and Broadway. Angela was much in the same state as Audri and Broadway was actually sniffling. 'I stand corrected.' he thought.   
  
The credits rolled and Lex picked up the remote, pressing the rewind button. "Are you two going to be okay?" He asked the two females. Audri sniffled and sat up, dabbing at her eyes. "That was so sad! The way he cried for her when she died, that was so touching."   
  
Angela nodded in agreement also wiping away tears. "When the men cry, it always gets me."   
  
The trio rolled their eyes in unison. "Yeah, same here." Lex said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Audri picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at him. "Oh hush up." she said laughingly.  
  
"Aye lads, ye have to give them a break. I'll even admit the story was a sad one." Hudson said, his eyes unusually bright. Angela smiled at the elder gargoyle. "Thank you Hudson."   
  
They all got up and slowly straightened up the living room, chattering amicably until dawn started to approach, then made their way out of the castle and to their perches. Audri hopped up to her designated spot, which was convenienly placed next to Brooklyn and stretched her arms above her head, emitting a loud yawn.   
  
"Rough night?" Brooklyn asked once upon his own perch. Audri smiled over at him. "Oh terribly so, what with all the excitement." she replied. Brooklyn laughed. Audri looked into the deep brown eyes of the gargoyle she was starting to fall in love with, the gargoyle who had kissed her with such passion. She had to ask him if he felt the same. "Um, about all of...um..you know-." her voice drifted off.   
  
Brooklyn understood what she meant though. "Tomorrow?" he asked. Audri nodded. "Tomorrow." she said. His hand reached out and cradled the side of her face, an unspoken promise in his eyes. Tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Same as usual...I do not own Gargoyles.  
  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
The Manhattan clan stared into the horizon, expressions wary. There was a storm coming. Clouds billowed in the distance, dark and churning. They moved slowly, spreading out across the sky like spilled ink. It was going to be a big one. Thunder rolled, the low sound carrying to where the clan, joined by Elisa Maza stood on their tower.   
  
Brooklyn shrugged and turned to Audri with every intent of taking her somewhere private where they could talk about what was going on between them. If they didn't talk now he would surely go crazy. Every thought she had consumed until there was nothing left but her. She needed to know how he felt. He needed to know how she felt. He was just reaching for her hand when Goliath's voice stopped him.  
  
"Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington. I want you three to patrol the south and east sides of the city tonight, at least until the storm hits." the leader added upon seeing their disbelieving faces. "Hudson and I shall take the west and north sides."   
  
Brooklyn sighed dejectedly and looked at Audri with an apology ready but she reached up and stopped him. Her soft hand covered his mouth and she gave him one of those heart melting smiles. "You do not have to apologize, silly gargoyle." she whispered in a teasing voice. He pulled her hand down and returned her smile. "Who said I was going to apologize. Maybe I was going to pull you into my arms and kiss you senseless."   
  
He laughed softly when a delicate blush stained her fair cheeks. Lifting her hand to his lips, he placed a gentle kissed the inside of her wrist by her pulse. "Until later, my silver haired beauty." he murmured. Audri's eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him. "Aye, later." she whispered. Brooklyn leapt onto the parapets to join Lex and Broadway. "Do be careful." Audri called out softly. He turned and looked down at her, taken once again by her beauty. He managed a nod and followed his rookery brothers off into the night.   
  
The trio went in one direction, Goliath with Elisa cradled in his arms and Hudson by his side went in the other, leaving Audri, Angela and Bronx behind to watch them until they were no more then dots in the stormy night sky.   
  
Audri sighed and folded her arms on the parapet ledge, lowering her head to rest on her arms. Well, this was just completely unfair. The way things were going she would be surprised if her and Brooklyn were ever going to get a moment alone together with no interruptions. All she had been able to dream about were his hands upon her body, his lips whispering sweet words of love as they trailed over her neck. She sighed again and watched a bolt of lightning cut jaggedly across the sky, scolding herself for being so selfish. She knew Brooklyn had duties to fulfill and a city to protect. Their time together would have to wait.   
  
She glanced over to her side as Angela joined her, folding her arms and resting her chin on them in much the same fashion as Audri. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, followed by an eerie calm.   
  
"Hmm...it appears to be quite bad." Angela murmured. Audri nodded and tilted her head to look at her female friend. "How bad is bad in New York?" she asked. "Oh, it's not all that bad. Rainy, windy...but there is no wind. See the trees?" Angela pointed down to a small grove of trees in the courtyard below them. "They barley move. Sometimes it's a sign of bad weather to come."   
  
Audri stared at the trees a moment longer, letting her mind drift from thought to though. When Angela turned to go inside, she slowly followed with Bronx trailing beside her, occasionally bumping his big doggy head against her hand. "Angela?"   
  
The other female stopped walking and turned around. "Yes, Audri?"   
  
"I do not suppose...well...it is just that it has been a very long time since I last bathed. Would you, by chance, have a tub?" Audri asked with a hopefully smile. Angela laughed. "We have something so much better then a bathing tub. Come with me."  
  
Intrigued, Audri followed Angela down a hallway and past several doors. Angela paused at one of them. "Xanatos had several rooms made up when we moved into the castle. They're for privacy sake. There are three extra's so with the help of Elisa, we have made this one yours." She pushed the door open and turned on the light, watching for Audri's reaction. "I talked to Elisa the night you arrived and she...um persuaded Xanatos to bring a few things in here from the list we made. I hope you like it."   
  
Audri gaped in complete wonder around the room. It was not large by any means, nor was it small. Audri would have defined it as cozy. A large royal purple area rug covered the hard wood floors. Two light violate chairs sat in one corner, a dark green velvety throw pillow in each, tilted so that they were slightly facing each other. A small oval table sat in front of them and a bookshelf lined with books was placed along the wall next to the chairs. Audri stared at the bookshelf and felt tears start to well in her eyes. The books must have been Brooklyn's idea.  
  
The rest of the room was simple, yet elegant in it's own way. A vanity had been placed against the wall and a large, plain bed with a simple deep purple bed spread sat against the wall to the right of them. Gauzy deep green fabric was draped over a curtain rod and hung in delicate folds to the floor, framing a glass door that opened out onto the terrace walkway.   
  
The final touch were three paintings that had been hung on the walls. One, a painting of a maiden and a unicorn sitting next to a stream in the clearing of a dense forest. The second was of a lake bathed in moonlight, dozens of blooming lilies scattered across its surface with white fairies floating above them. The final was a painting of a regal castle surrounded by mist.   
  
Audri gave a small cry of delight and turned to Angela, wrapping the other female in a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! It is beautiful. I love it!" Angela laughed at the other females enthusiastic response. "You're very welcome. It's the least we could do."  
  
"It was more then you could do. This is wonderful, Angela." Audri said. She blinked several times to stop the tears that stung the back of her eyes. "This future of yours is not so bad to get used to."   
  
Laughing, Angela took Audri's hand and pulled her back out into the hallway. "Oh, we're not finished yet."  
  
After having Angela teach her how to use the shower, Audri stood under the the cascade of hot water and felt every muscle in her body start to relax. Angela had been right. This shower was much better then bathing in a tub. She took her time washing her hair as Angela had shown her to do, then stepped out of the shower, dried her long hair as best she could with the towel provided, dressed and wove her long silvery tresses into a loose braid that hung straight down her back.   
  
She walked back to her room where Angela sat perched on the edge of the bed reading a book. "Is there any way to cover this door at all?" she asked out of curiosity, staring out the window at the approaching storm.   
  
Angela looked up from her book and smiled. "We could find something. Why?" she asked innocently, watching as Audri's cheeks brightened to a deep pink. "Oh, no reason." the other female said nonchalantly. Angela set her book down and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Come Audri, sit here." she said.  
  
Audri crossed the room and sat, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder. She steeled herself, prepared to admit everything about her and Brooklyn if Angela knew about them as Audri suspected she did.   
  
"Is something going on with you and Brooklyn?"  
  
Audri laughed nervously. "You do not waste any time, do you?" Angela smiled and looked down at her hands. "Elisa once told me that sometimes the best way to get what you want is to come right out and ask for it." she explained. "And I'm very curious. Since the day you came to us, Brooklyn has been acting differently. He was very depressed not so long ago, but now he seams very happy. And I think it has something to do with you. You two did look a little more then friendly on the couch last night. Tell me Audri, is there something between you and Brooklyn?"   
  
Audri chewed at her bottom lip, trying to stop her mouth from smiling. Her lips betrayed her though and a wide, dreamy smile spread across her face. "Aye, there is." she cried.  
  
"Oh! I knew it! This is so wonderful Audri." Angela clapped her hands together and lifted them to her smiling mouth. "It is so good to see him not moping about the castle. Does he know how you feel? How do you feel??" she asked, leaning forward.  
  
Audri shook her head. "He knows that I like him. That should be rather obvious. But the feelings go so much deeper then that." She raised her wide eyes to meet her friends. "Angela, I think...I think I am falling in love with him."   
  
Angela's mouth dropped open. "Really??" Audri nodded. In truth, she didn't just think that she was falling in love with him, she knew. "He's so kind. He has gone out of his way to make me feel comfortable. When I first laid eyes on him, it was if time stopped and for one second there was just him...and myself. All I could think about was how powerful he looked. And when he kisses me-."  
  
"You've kissed?!" Angela cried. Audri blushed and looked down at the bed. "Yesterday...twice." she admitted softly. "What was it like?" Her friend asked. Audri sighed and her eyes took on a far away look. "It was unlike anything I have ever felt. Like fire ran through my veins. He was so gentle, yet demanding at the same time. After he kissed me in the hallway he held me so close and asked if I had any idea what I did to him."   
  
Silence filled the room and Audri looked up into Angela's wide eyes and laughed. "Surprised?"   
  
"To say the least." Angela said with a laugh. "And his....didn't get in the way?" she pointed at her nose.  
  
"Mmm...not at all. I hardly noticed it." Audri said. 'I was too busy noticing the way his strong body was pressed against mine.' Audri blushed at her wayward thoughts and quickly attempted to change the subject momentarily. Clearing her throat she said. "How did you know that you loved Broadway?"  
  
"That, my friend, is a long story. Best shared over ice cream and a warm fire." Angela stood up and pulled Audri up beside her. "So to the kitchen we go." With one last endearing glance at the many books place in her bookshelf, Audri followed Angela to the kitchen.  
  
  
"So you and Broadway have only been mates for almost a year?" Audri asked after they had made their trip to the kitchen and were settled on the living room couch in front of a roaring fire with a carton of chocolate mint swirl between them. "Why just a year? Did you two not realize your feelings for each others feelings until then?"   
  
Angela laughed softly. "I'm sure we would have, had I been here. You see, I was raised on Avelon. My fathers clan was destroyed. When this happened the hatchlings, that's what I was at the time, were taken away so they would not suffer the same fate. Goliath and the others would have come for us but were unable to. They were put under a spell. The hatchlings were taken on a skiff by Princess Katherine, a peasant boy named Tom and his mother. We somehow came to live on Avelon and were raised there as a clan. I did not even know my father until the night he, Elisa and Bronx were brought to Avelon by Tom. When they left, I chose to go with them and that is how I ended up here." she finished her story and ate a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"And that is how you met Broadway?" Audri asked.  
  
"More like, that is how I met the trio." Angela rolled her eyes and Audri giggled. "Were they that bad?"   
  
"Worse. They were three males who had not seen a woman in a long time. They had also never been with one. If it hadn't been for Elisa, I wouldn't have had the slightest idea of what to do."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Audri said, barley able to keep herself from laughing, which was almost impossible to do when picturing the trio fighting to win Angela's affections. "How ever did you decide?" she asked.  
  
"It was difficult. They didn't exactly try to make things easy for me. But everyday I found myself noticing Broadway more and more. The things he did, the way that he treated me. One night I woke up and he was all I could think about. That's when I knew my heart had chosen him. All that was left was for me to tell him." Angela said.  
  
Audri cringed. "The other two were not too badly hurt?"  
  
Angela dug her spoon into the ice cream, trying not to remember how she had hurt them. "Lex wasn't. But Brooklyn...he's a hopeless romantic." she could still remember the way he had stared at her as if she had betrayed him. "He was very hurt."   
  
Noticing the pain in her friend voice, Audri reached over and placed a comforting hand over hers. "I shall make him better." she said softly. Angela smiled. "You already have. He is so much happier now that you are here with us." she said.  
  
Audri nodded. "I just wish I knew how he felt about me." She chewed the tip of her talon. Yes, they had shared a couple of kisses, and yes he had said that she did something to him, but was he falling in love with her as she was with him?  
  
A big gar-dog head landed in her lap and Audri looked down into a large pair of concerned eyes. Bronx whined and bumped his head against her stomach. She laughed quietly and scratched behind his ears.   
  
"I'm sure he does Audri." Angela said, reassuring the other female. She started to scratch behind Bronx's other ear and they slipped into a comfortable silence, listening to the crackling of the fire.   
  
Outside, the storm drew closer. Angry clouds moved over Castle Wyvern, over Manhattan, casting the entire city into complete darkness and with a clap of thunder that shook the earth, the heavens opened and released a torrential down pour of rain.  
  
Audri and Angela both jumped and raised their eyes to the ceiling. The sound of rain hitting the roof filled the living room. "I suppose the others will be back soon, now that the storm has begun." Audri said, running her hand absent mindedly over Bronx's head.   
  
Voices drifted in through the archway from outside and Bronx lifted his head. "Sooner then expected." Angela said, watching Bronx as he trotted to the entrance. On impulse Angela reached over and pulled Audri down.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Audri asked with a confused laugh. Angela peeked up over the side of the couch and ducked back down. "There is no way that anyone entering the castle could see us." she whispered. "Wouldn't you like to hear if Brooklyn has anything to say about you?"   
  
Audri thought for a moment. "Very good idea." The two females laughed together but quickly sobered once the trio entered the room and listened intently to what they had to say.   
  
"I'm completely soaked." Lex grumbled when they entered the living room. Brooklyn looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Not as soaked as I am." he said, wringing the water from his thick mane of hair. "I'm just glad we were near the castle when that rain hit. It's coming down really hard out there."   
  
Broadway walked up to him and elbowed him suggestively in the ribs. "I'll bet you just wanted that rain to come so you could get back here and be with Audri." he said.  
  
"So what if I did?" Brooklyn asked with a grin. Broadway smiled at his rookery brother, knowing full well how he felt. "She's got you bad, huh?"  
  
Brooklyn laughed. "Boy, I'll say. I can't stop thinking about her. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she scrunches up her cute little nose whenever she's really confused about something." He sighed. "She's even in my dreams now." Brooklyn looked up at Broadway. "Is this what it felt like for you?"  
  
Broadway nodded his head. "Yup. Before I had the guts to tell Angela how I felt, I would just think about her all day. Didn't take long for me to figure out that thinking about her wasn't going to be enough." He placed a big hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "You'll have to tell her how you feel, buddy."   
  
"I'm going to. I'm just...nervous." Brooklyn said with a laugh. "Can you believe that? Me...nervous. I was never nervous around Maggie or Angela. But Audri...she's something special. She's different."   
  
Folding their wings around them, Brooklyn and Broadway followed Lex to the couch. "So, what are you going to do?" Broadway asked.   
  
Brooklyn rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of something perfect. What was he going to do? Give her flowers? Chocolates? What if she didn't like chocolate? Or what if she was allergic to flowers? Then he thought of it. "I'll take her out on a date."   
  
Broadway looked at him in surprise. "A date?"   
  
"Yeah," Brooklyn said. "I'll ask her out on a date."  
  
"What makes you think she'll say yes?" Lex asked, turning to face them. The little gargoyle hopped up on the back of the couch and gave his rookery brothers a smug smile. "For all you know, it could be me Audri wants."  
  
Just then, Bronx walked under Lex's dangling legs and nudged him over the side of the couch. Lex toppled backwards, limbs flailing. The situation would have been funny if it hadn't been accompanied by a startled female shriek and an oath that could only have belonged to the fair Audri.  
  
Brooklyn felt his stomach sink. They had been there the whole time. Audri had heard every single thing he had just said about her. "Busted man." Broadway said to him. Brooklyn could only stare in stunned disbelief as Audri slowly peeked over the edge of the couch. He wanted the floor to open up right then and there. To swallow him whole so he could act like none of this had ever happened. No such luck.   
  
He watched her as she stood up and made her way slowly around the couch, never took his eyes off her as she walked boldly up to him and when she was only an inch away, stopped. Then, being the bold female she was, she leaned up and kissed him lightly and said with a very obvious look in her eyes, "I am going to my room."   
  
And with that she was gone. Brooklyn watched her go and then turned his attention back to his clan. Why he was still standing in the same spot and hadn't moved at all, he didn't know. Angela and Broadway both looked at him with happy smiles. Lex simply said in a disgruntled tone. "Well, are you going to follow her or not?"  
  
Once in her room, Audri shut the door behind her and waited. Her heart was racing. She had heard it with her own ears. Brooklyn was falling for her. Such sweet words had come from him and there was no denying now that he wanted to be with her. She raised a hand to touch her nose, which was apparently a cute nose. She had never thought so personally, but Brooklyn thought it was.   
  
A knock sounded and Audri's thudding heart skipped a beat. She turned slowly, grabbed a hold of the knob and opened the door. There he stood. His brown-gold eyes stared warmly down at her and she felt weak. "Hi." he said softly. "Hello." she replied.   
  
Stepping out of the way to allow him entrance, she once again closed the door leaving them completely alone together. She turned back to face Brooklyn. "I was hoping we could be alone together for a while." she said.  
  
Brooklyn smiled down at her. "So was I. I was...um...planning on telling you everything that I just said out there when we were alone. But I guess now you know." Audri nodded. Brooklyn took a deep breath. "Audri, since you've come here my life has been so much better. It's because of you. Everything you do, the way you treat me, how you make me feel like I'm somebody. I was so lonely and then you came along and all of a sudden I don't feel alone anymore."  
  
Audri stared up at the gargoyle she loved with tears in her eyes. Never had anyone spoken so sweetly to her. "I have never known what it was like to be kissed by someone before. I have never wanted any male in my life save for my father....until I met you. I want you in my life, Brooklyn." she whispered.   
  
He cradled her face in his hands and watched as two tears slid down her beautiful cheeks. "I thought I told you no more crying." he said. She laughed softly. "They are tears of joy." she murmured.   
  
He stared into her vibrant blue eyes a moment longer and then claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that spoke volumes of what he felt for her. His wings wrapped around her and her hands twined in his hair. He kept the kiss unrushed, lingering over the task until each of them were breathless. Backing away, Brooklyn tucked a few stray whisps of Audri's hair back behind her ears and smiled. "Want to go on a date?" he asked.   
  
She purposely scrunched up her nose and laughed. "I would love to. But...what is a date?"   
  
Brooklyn led her over to one of the chairs and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap. "A date is when two people who care for each other, like we do," he said, giving her a quick kiss "get together and go out for dinner, sometimes a movie, maybe dancing. They just go out to have a fun time and enjoy each other's company. I've never been on one but I asked Elisa once what they were."   
  
Audri gave an understanding nod and rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. His hand came up, lightly caressing her bare arm and the two sat in silence, content just to be with each other. They shared tender kisses, oblivious to anything around them.   
  
Finally, when dawn approached, they emerged from Audri's room wrapped in each others arms and walked slowly to where the other gargoyles awaited their stone sleep. Brooklyn helped Audri up to her perch. "So, how about that date?" he asked.   
  
Audri laughed, her beautiful eyes sparkling. "Aye, we shall go on a date."   
  
The two smiled at each other, still holding hands, their feelings mirrored in each others eyes. Brooklyn raised both of her hands to his mouth and kissed each in turn. "Sweet dreams, Audri." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Gargoyles. But some day I'll rule the world...and when I do!!!! I....probably...still wont own them.   
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Audri stared at her flushed face in the mirror a moment longer and raised her eyes to meet Angela's in the reflective glass. "Surprisingly nervous." she said with a small laugh. She started to fidget with her hair, curling a long silken strand around her talons. "I do not know why. It's not as if Brooklyn is a stranger to me."  
  
Angela gently pulled the strand of hair loose from Audri's talons and pulled it back, adding it to the hair she already held and putting it into a loose half-pony tail. She pulled a few wisps free and left them to hang, artfully framing Audri's face. "There." she said, stepping back to scrutinize her work. She smiled, pleased with the outcome and returned her gaze to Audri's. "There is no need to be nervous, Audri. I'm positive that you and Brooklyn will have a wonderful time. Besides..." she pulled Audri's hair back from over her shoulders, the straight silvery-blonde mass cascading down her back. "You look beautiful tonight. Brooklyn wont be able to keep his hands off you."  
  
Aurdri's long skirt and shirt had been replaced with one of Angela's tunics that she had made. A halter top of soft dark blue fabric clung to Audri's figure, enhancing her breasts and warming her skin. Well, at least the skin that was covered. The top was cut dangerously low in a wide, scooping V. The skirt was simple, made from the same fabric and positioned low on Audri's hips. It was held up by a broad belt with a silver tear shaped buckle.   
  
"Thank you for letting me borrow this." Audri said. She stood up and smoothed her hands over the soft fabric of the skirt. "And thank you...for everything. You have been so good to me." She pulled the other gargoyle into a friendly embrace. Angela smiled and returned the hug. "Oh, you would have done the same for me."   
  
Audri laughed and stepped back "Aye, in a heart beat." She turned and looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked great. The dark blue color of the tunic complimented her skin and brought out the vibrant color of her eyes. Her face glowed and her hair shone in the lamp light. She looked...like a gargoyle in love.   
  
"And the final touch." Angela said, tipping a small bottle in her hand and dabbing sweet scented liquid on each side of Audri's neck, just below her ears. "You must tell me everything when you get back, promise?"   
  
Audri laughed and looped her arm through Angela's as she started for the door. "I promise."   
  
  
Back in Brooklyn's room, the second in command paced restlessly. Broadway watched with an amused smirk on his face and a bowl of potato chips at his side. Brooklyn was apparently very nervous and not one bit happy about it. Broadway bit back a laugh when his rookery brother, for the sixth time, wiped his hands on his loin cloth.  
  
"This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm so nervous about this whole thing." Brooklyn muttered. He ran his talons through his hair and sighed. "It's not some stranger...it's Audri." He stopped pacing and stared at the floor.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe she's the reason?" Broadway asked through a mouthful of chips. Brooklyn jerked his head up. He had almost forgotten that Broadway was there. "What?"   
  
Broadway swallowed and set his bowl aside. "Did you ever think that maybe Audri is the reason you're so nervous?" he asked again. "I mean...she is the first female you've ever...you know." his voice died away.  
  
"You can say it, Broadway. She's the first one I've ever been with. I guess that is a pretty good reason." Brooklyn said. He resumed pacing, deep in thought. Broadway went back to his chips.   
  
"But it's not the reason."   
  
Broadway sighed and placed his bowl of chips aside again.   
  
"Yeah, she's the first female that I've ever been with, but it's not like me and Audri have never done anything before." He stopped pacing and stared out the window at the moon. Stars dotted the sky, each shinning brilliantly in the clear sky. It was a beautiful night. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
"So, what's the deal then?" Broadway asked.  
  
Brooklyn shrugged and dropped down into one of the leather recliners facing Broadway. "She's what I've been waiting for. After all this time...watching Goliath with Elisa, you with Angela and wishing that I could have what you all have...I can have it. I have the chance to love...and be loved by a wonderful and incredibly beautiful female. It's just...I don't want to screw it up." he finished in a quiet, unsure voice.  
  
Broadway stood and crossed the room, sinking into the recliner next to the one Brooklyn was sitting in. "Brook, don't worry. Audri adores you. The way she looked at you last night...the way she looks at you all the time. Everyone who see's that look know's that she falling for you."  
  
Brooklyn looked up. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah, really. Now quit stallin," Broadway stood and offered Brooklyn his hand. "You've got a date that you really don't want to be late for." Brooklyn took his hand and Broadway pulled him up. "You'll be fine."   
  
The door to Brooklyn's room opened and Angela poked her head in. "Hey guys. She's ready."   
  
Brooklyn took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Alright. Let's just home that I am."  
  
Audri was waiting in the living room, watching the flames dance in the large fire place, one hand resting on the stone mantel. When they entered she turned slowly to face them and Brooklyn's heart thudded to a halt. What stood before him was sheer feminine beauty, the kind that would render a man incoherent. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before. His eyes wandered slowly up her exposed legs, long and perfectly shaped, over her flat stomach, strong arms, an alarming amount of cleavage and finally landed on her face. Her wide blue eyes regarded him curiously.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something but words refused to come forth. And they were all waiting on him, waiting for him to do something to break the silence. He looked down quickly to gather his thoughts and glanced back up at Audri to find her smiling at him, her eyes full of understanding. The nervousness slid away, bit by bit, then the world around them disappeared and they were left with each other.   
  
Brooklyn moved forward, stopping when he reached Audri and leaving an inch of space between them. "You were nervous." she said softly, reaching up and brushing a lock of snowy white hair back behind his ear.   
  
"Yeah, I was." He reached forward and curled a taloned hand gently around her tiny waist. Audri moved into his embrace without hesitation. Her arms went around him. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. "I was nervous too." she whispered, her warm breath fanning out across the sensitive skin of his throat. He inhaled her scent, already familiar to him and felt a possessive growl form in the back of his throat. Remembering that they were not actually alone, Brooklyn pulled back and smiled down at Audri. "What do you say we get going?" he asked. She returned his smile and nodded.   
  
Before they could leave, Broadway pulled Brooklyn aside and handed him a large basket. "There's a concert in Central Park tonight. Take Audri." Brooklyn looked back over his shoulder to where the girls stood talking in hushed whispers. "Not our kind of concert is it?"   
  
Broadway shook his head. "No, more like Angela's." he said.  
  
"That's good." Brooklyn muttered as he rummaged through the basket of food. "What, no candles?" he asked in a voice laced with sarcasm. "Ha ha. You don't want to attract that much attention, do you."  
  
Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah yeah. I was just kidding." he threw another glance over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot Broadway. I owe you big time." Broadway shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just have a great time." he said.   
  
Brooklyn threw him a thumbs up and went to collect his date. "Ready to go?" he asked, coming up behind Audri. She turned to him, gracing him with her beautiful smile. "Aye."   
  
He offered her his arm and she took it, the side of her breast lightly grazing his arm. Brooklyn took a deep breath, wondering if he would ever make it through the night without pouncing on her like some starving animal, then led her out of the castle.   
  
"Have fun! Watch out for Quarrymen!" Angela called out. Audri and Brooklyn waved and were gone.   
  
"I hope everything goes well for them." Angela said softly, lowering her hand to her side. Broadway's arms came around her from behind and she tilted her head back to rest on his broad shoulder. "You worry too much my love. They'll be fine." he said. He brushed his talons slowly through her long hair. "Besides, you forget that we now have an entire castle to ourselves."  
  
Angela turned in her lovers arms and smiled up at him suggestively. "What exactly did you have in mind darling?" she purred. "Well, I'll have to show you. Not here though." Broadway said, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Angela gave a throaty laugh and and looped her arm through Broadway's. "Then by all means, lead the way."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking hand in hand through Central Park, Audri and Brooklyn searched idly for a secluded spot to sit away from the growing crowd of humans by the stage. They settled for a place underneath the hanging branches of a large willow tree and laid down the blanket Broadway had packed for them. Light from the flood lights surrounding the stage filtered through the leaves and threw a romantic glow upon the couple where they sat in their own little world.   
  
Audri relaxed against the tree and watched the play of muscles across Brooklyn's back as he took food from the basket. When he was finished he handed her a plastic bowl of red grapes and relaxed next to her. Audri plucked one of the grapes from the cluster and popped it in her mouth. "Broadway put all of this together for us?" she asked. Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"That was very kind of him." she said. She turned her gaze to the stage where a large orchestra was tuning their instruments. There was a moment of silence and then the music started, the haunting melody echoing faintly in their secluded area.   
  
Audri sighed. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here." She turned back to face Brooklyn and stretched out on her side, placing the bowl of grapes in front of her. She pulled another grape free. "So, Brooklyn..." she started, eating the grape. "Angela told me how it was that she came to live on Avelon. But how did your clan make it here?"   
  
Brooklyn pulled his eyes away from her lithe body that lay across the blanket and cleared his throat. "Um, actually...the same way you did. About a thousand years ago soldiers attacked our clan during the day. Every clan member was destroyed except us. Goliath and Hudson had left the previous night and Lex, Broadway, Bronx and I were in the rookery with the eggs. They never found us. When we woke up there was nothing left. This guy, Magus, started placing blame on us for the death of his princess, who was actually with Goliath at the time, and he put us under this spell. We were never to awaken until our castle was raised above the clouds." Brooklyn stopped and reached for a pop.   
  
"What happened to Goliath?" Audri asked. She had moved to a sitting position and was staring intently at him, hanging on his every word. Brooklyn smiled. It felt good to have a females attention fully on him. Taking a quick drink of his pop he continued.  
  
"Goliath returned after the rest of us had all been put under this spell. He had Princess Katherine with him. Once Magus saw this, he knew he was in trouble."   
  
"Hod did you know this? I thought you had been turned to stone?" Audri interrupted, an impish smile curving her full lips. Brooklyn grinned and tugged lightly on a thick strand of her hair. "I'm trying to tell a story here."   
  
Audri smothered a giggle. "I'm sorry. Please...continue."   
  
"So anyway, Goliath showed up with Princess Katherine. He was furious when he had seen what Magus had done to the remaining members of his clan. Magus tried to apologize but there was no way he could undo the spell he had cast. So instead Goliath told Magus to preform the same spell on him. It was done. A thousand years later Xanatos found out about us. The man does his research, I'll give him that. He brought us and our castle here. Once above the clouds, the spell was broken and we were free to live again." When Brooklyn finished he grabbed something to eat and leaned back against the tree.   
  
"Your story is very much like my own." Audri said. Brooklyn looked up at her. "Yeah...almost." He saw pain flicker briefly in her eyes. Then, just like that, it was gone. Both knew what he had meant without having to say it. He still had part of his clan, she had been left with no one. "Audri, come here."   
  
She moved across the blanket, closing the space between them and settled down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close. "You're holding up okay, right?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated with her answer. There are always distractions. But when I am alone with thoughts...it is difficult not to think of my family. It does not hurt as much as it used to though."  
  
Brooklyn smiled down at the top of her head. She was such a courageous little female. He sought out to comfort her, brushing his talons over the bare skin of her arms. "You know, someday...it wont hurt at all." he offered.  
  
Audri turned and cuddled into his side, laying her hand on his chest. "Aye...someday." she agreed.   
  
Brooklyn quickly decided to switch the subject to something much less depressing, because if there was one thing he knew about Audri, it was that she could switch moods fast. "Did you want to go to a movie later?" he asked.   
  
She looked up at him, her expression already much brighter. "You mean back at the castle?" She pushed herself up. "No, at a movie theater." he said, watching her push her hair back over her shoulders, the silvery blonde mass falling to her waist.   
  
"What is a...movie theater?" Audri asked, the words feeling strange on her tongue. "It's just a place where you can see movies on a bigger screen then the one back home." he said. Audri smiled at the way he used the word home. He made it sound like it was her home too. Like it always had been.   
  
"A movie sounds good. But later." She snuggled close to him, felt his arm close around her waist and smiled. A movie could wait. She had better things to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Do things like that really exist?" Audri was asking as they stepped out into the night and onto the roof of the theater, the chill of the night surrounding them. Audri moved closer to Brooklyn.   
  
"Like in the movie? No, they don't exist." Brooklyn said. Audri breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good. They were very odd looking creatures. I do not think I would like to ever meet one."   
  
Brooklyn chuckled. "A lot of stuff in movies isn't real. But either then creatures...did you like it?" he asked. Audri looked up at him. "I liked it very much, thank you." She tentatively reached over and entwined her talons through his. "I would actually like very much to do it again sometime." she said.  
  
Brooklyn leapt onto the ledge of the roof and pulled Audri up beside him. "So would I." he said, still holding both of her hands in his. Their eyes met and held. He dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She met him halfway, bringing her arms up and around his neck, molding her body to his. He controlled the kiss and she let him, opening for him, bending to his will, moaning in complete surrender when his talons brushed lightly over the joint between her wings. They broke apart, gasping and clinging to each other. She could hear his heart hammering like her own, feel his ragged breath upon her skin.  
  
"Wow...that just gets better and better every time, doesn't it?" Brooklyn asked. Audri gave a breathless laugh. She definitely agreed with him. It got so much better that every time they kissed she wanted just a little bit more. She wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him so but she wasn't quite sure her legs would support her. They would probably give out from underneath her. She settled instead for nodding against his chest and taking a deep steadying breath.   
  
"Are you okay, Audri?" he softly asked. Audri made sure she would be able to stand on her own again and took a step back, smiling up at Brooklyn. "Yes, I'm fine. It is just that...you are...you are very good at that." she murmured, lowering her head.   
  
"I'm not the only one who's good at it." she heard him say. Audri lifted her head and saw Brooklyn smiling warmly at her. He thought she was good! For some reason those words made her feel bold, full of power. She brought her lips close to his, making sure that she was barley touching them. "I am going to kiss you now." she whispered. She brushed her lips against his once, twice.   
  
The third time was Brooklyn's undoing. With a groan he crushed Audri to him and ravaged her lips. She met him stroke for stoke, her own passion a match for his. She moved restlessly against him and his skin burned where she touched. She wanted him. He could feel it in the way she kissed him, in the way she moved, pressing her body against his. But now was not the right time. He regretted what he was about to do but he had to do it.   
  
He started to pull away. "Audri...Audri honey." he said between kisses. "We have to....have to...God you taste...so good....but...we have...to stop!" She released her grip and collapsed against him, breathing heavily. He stroked his hand over her hair, waiting for her breathing to calm. Waiting for himself to calm.   
  
"I am sorry, I do not know what got into me." he heard her whisper. Brooklyn laughed. "The same thing that got into me." he suggested. She laughed softly. "Aye, probably. But you were right. Now is not the time."   
  
Brooklyn nodded and tightened his arms around her. Someday. He would have her someday. He could wait. He placed a gentle kiss at her temple. "Let's go home." he said, pulling back so that he could look into her eyes.   
  
There was that word again. Home. Audri returned his smile and nodded. Then the two of them took to the skies, flying in the direction of Castle Wyvern.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Audri ran across the parapet walkways, almost stumbling over her own feet in her haste. It had been one week, three dates and a million kisses since her and Brooklyn's first date in the park and Audri was ready. She had known it before but kept it mostly to herself, confiding only in Angela. But she was ready now. No more hiding the truth. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Brooklyn that she loved him.  
  
Excitement rushing through her veins, she ran down a flight of stairs and almost collided with Hudson.  
  
"Och, lass. Where are ye off to in such a hurry?" the elder gargoyle asked.   
  
"Oh, Hudson! I'm so sorry!!" Audri cried. "I'm trying to find Brooklyn. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Aye, he's out in the courtyard talkin to Goliath."   
  
Audri hugged Hudson and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Hudson!" she said, turning and running towards the courtyard with Hudson's chuckles echoing behind her. She slowed as she approached the courtyard, hearing the voices of Goliath and Brooklyn before she actually saw them. She peaked around the corner and saw Goliath and Brooklyn facing each other, the expressions on their faces intense. 'What is wrong?' Audri wondered.   
  
She watched Brooklyn walk to the ledge and run his taloned hands through his hair. Feeling his tension, Audri started forward, curious to see what was going on, but Brooklyn's words stopped her.   
  
"I just can't do it anymore Goliath. I've kept it from her for too long. Audri has to know the truth."  
  
The truth about what?? Audri leaned closer. Her heart started to beat faster. Although she had never been the type to eavesdrop, something told her that she had to hear this.   
  
Brooklyn had turned around and was now walking back to Goliath. "She'll be greatly hurt." Goliath said. Brooklyn released a heavy sigh. "There's no other way around it. But she has to know Goliath."   
  
He went back to the ledge and stared out over the city. "Something's going to happen sooner or later. Audri needs to know before it does. We have to tell her that Demona's not dead. That Demona is here." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Glad to know I'm still doing things right. :) If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know. And without further ado, I give you chapter nine. Oh, and before I forget...there's going to be a bit of jumping back and forth here. Hope it doesn't get confusing, and if it does I apologize in advance. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: None the the Gargoyle characters belong to me. Audri is mine. My pride and joy!   
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Brooklyn stared out over the city wishing things were different. Wishing that Demona was mortal and that Audri had killed her. A terrible thought, but it was justified by the fact that because of Demona, Brooklyn may loose the woman he had been waiting for his whole life. The woman he loved. But no amount of wishing could possibly help him. He had to tell Audri the truth.  
  
"Something's going to happen sooner or later." he said to Goliath. "Audri needs to know about it before it does. We have to tell her that Demona's not dead. That Demona is here." He turned around to face his leader.  
  
Goliath crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Are you prepared for what might happen?" the giant asked. Brooklyn had already thought about this a million times over the past week. Of course he wasn't ready. He would never be ready. "Yeah."   
  
Goliath placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come then. Let us find Audri and tell her about Demona." The two turned to go back in and immediately froze. There stood Audri leaning against the tower wall and gripping her stomach. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
Brooklyn felt a chill sweep over him, leaving everything inside him feeling cold and empty. She had heard everything. The pain in her eyes was unmistakable proof that she had been standing there the whole time. "Audri-." he started.   
  
"Demona is here? In New York?" she asked in a quiet voice. The two nodded. Audri shook her head in disbelief ""How?"   
  
Goliath took a step forward. "Demona is immortal, Audri. She cannot be killed."  
  
Audri turned her accusing gaze on Brooklyn. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Why...did you not tell me?" she asked.   
  
He felt about as helpless as a new born hatchling. "I wanted to Audri. Believe me, I did. I just didn't know how." he tried to explain.   
  
Audri pushed away from the tower. Her face contorted with pain as she searched his eyes. "How...how could you keep something like this from me?" Tears slid down her cheeks and he fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. "After everything that has happened between us....how could you Brooklyn?"   
  
His answer meant nothing to her. Heart breaking, Audri whirled away from the two and left the courtyard.  
  
Brooklyn groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he muttered to himself. He had just single handedly ruined the one thing that he had been wanting his whole life. Would she ever forgive him?  
  
"I'm sure that, given time, she'll understand." Goliath said. Brooklyn chocked back a humorless bark of laughter and shook his head. "Yeah...right." He turned away from Goliath and faced the city. He'd be lucky if Audri ever spoke to him again.   
  
"Brooklyn...Goliath!" a voice yelled, dragging Brooklyn's attention away from his thoughts. They both turned and looked up. Lex, Broadway and Angela glided down into the court yard, landing one right after the other. "We just saw Audri take off by herself. And she looked really upset. What's going on?" Lex asked.   
  
Brooklyn sighed and ran his talons through his long hair. "I'm a complete dumb ass, that's what's going on." he said.   
  
Lex gave him a funny look. "Why's that?"   
  
"I...I kept something from Audri that I really....really shouldn't have.I didn't tell Audri that Demona was here in New York." At their confused looks, Brooklyn painfully continued. " Most of her story isn't mine to tell. But the gist of it is that Audri's clan took Demona in as a guest. Demona and her army of willing humans destroyed Audri's family, killed them off one by one, and...they made Audri watch them do it."   
  
Angela gasped. Broadway flinched. "Why didn't you tell her?" Lex asked.   
  
"She told me that after her mother was killed, she ran Demona through with a sword. She thought that she had killed Demona." Brooklyn said. Audri had told him the rest of the story when he had taken her out for a walk. She hadn't cried. It was her story of survival. The reason she was alive today. At least that's what she had said after telling him the story.   
  
"Oh God, poor Audri." Angela whispered. "Did she find out the truth then?"   
  
"Yes, she overheard Brooklyn and I discussing the matter." Goliath said to his daughter.   
  
"And now she's gone." Brooklyn murmured. He leaned back against the ledge, his head hung in silent defeat, silently cursing himself over and over again. This was bad. If he couldn't even forgive himself, why should he expect Audri to forgive him. She never would. He wondered if his predicament could possibly get any worse.   
  
Lex suddenly spoke up, a note of alarm in his voice. "Audri went out alone. Brooklyn..."  
  
His words hit Brooklyn like a bucket of ice. Fear unlike any he had ever known sifted through him until he was consumed with it. Apparently, his predicament could get worse. Much worse. He looked up at Lex, the word he spoke ringing in his ears. "Quarrymen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Audri glided above the buildings of the city unable to see where she was going through the tears that blinded her. The wind stung her tear soaked face. She wanted to go to Central Park. She needed to think and ever since Brooklyn had taken her there on their first date, it had become one of her favorite places to be. All she wanted to do was get there so she could be alone to cry and sort things out in her head. She felt so angry and hurt inside. The pain was almost unbearable. But there was a small nagging voice whispering in her ear that she needed to at least try to understand.   
  
Looking down she spotted Central Park and started to descend. She landed with a soft thud on a paved walkway next to a pond and started walking slowly along the path. The sounds of the night surrounded her, crickets chirping, the lonely hooting of an owl wrenching her heart. She felt so alone.  
  
"But you don't have to be. If you would just understand..." the voice whispered.   
  
Audri pushed it away and sniffled, brushing away the tears that clung to her cheeks. She wanted to try and understand but the hurt ran too deep. How could he keep something like that from her? All the time, Demona had been alive, here in the same city as her, and Brooklyn had not even tried to tell her.   
  
The insistent voice called to her again. "You don't know that Audri....he could have tried thousands of times. He wanted to tell you tonight...didn't he?" It's last question tore at her soul. She fell to her knees in the grass and cried until she could no more. She cried away the pain, the anger, the confusion until there was nothing left for her to do but try and understand.  
  
She dried her face with the hem of her skirt and then closed her eyes, thinking back to the night when she and Brooklyn had first met. She could remember how caring he had been, how he had held her while she cried. She remember telling him about what Demona had done to her family. He had looked so upset. Audri tried thinking about it the other way around. If what had happened to her had happened to Brooklyn, she would have probably had a very difficult time trying to figure out how to tell him.   
  
Realization came. She had never been mad at Brooklyn. She knew that now. She had been mad at Demona. Mad at her for being alive even though Audri had thought her dead so long ago. Mad at Demona for coming back to haunt her just when she had started to feel safe again.   
  
But she wasn't mad at Brooklyn. She had been hurt and confused. But she had never been mad at him. She could never be mad at Brooklyn. She loved him...would always love him. And because she loved him she could forgive him, because wasn't part of loving someone forgiving them for their mistakes?  
  
Audri nodded. She would forgive him. And then, once that was done, he could help her figure out what to do about Demona. Audri jumped to her feet. All she had to do was get back to the castle, find Brooklyn and-.  
  
"Well, hey there pretty. We meet again."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You three, circle the Park. Hudson and I will check the pier. I'll notify Elisa immediately and Angela, you stay here in case she returns." Goliath barked out his orders quickly and efficiently. Then they departed, the two groups heading in separate directions. Brooklyn was the first to leap from the parapets and glide towards Central park. He had only one thought on his mind; getting to Audri before the Quarrymen did.  
  
Broadway and Lex followed, trailing behind with their worried gazes locked on the back of their rookery brother. Lex threw a glance over to Broadway and motioned forward with a nod of his head. They tucked their wings and sped up, coming up on either side of the red gargoyle.  
  
"Hey Brook....you okay?" Broadway asked.   
  
"What do you think?" was Brooklyn's terse response.  
  
Broadway looked helplessly over to Lex who could only offer him no more then a shrug. Sighing, Broadway tried again. "I guess Audri didn't take the news about Demona so well, huh?"   
  
"You guess right."  
  
"I'm sorry Brooklyn."  
  
Brooklyn sadly shook his head back and forth. "So am I." he said quietly. He released a bitter laugh. "It just figures though, doesn't it?"   
  
Lex looked from Broadway to Brooklyn. "What figures?"   
  
"That I should screw things up. I go and fall for Audri then loose her. And...it's my fault. If I would have told her.." his anguished voice died away into the night. Broadway reached over and placed a large hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "You haven't lost her yet."   
  
Brooklyn raised hopeful eyes to his rookery brother. "I hope to God that you're right, Broadway."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A chill ran down Audri's spine, the hairs on the back of her neck rose and stood on end. She turned around slowly, ever so slowly, afraid of what she would see, her heart slamming against her ribs. She stifled a gasp. She was surrounded by over ten masked Quarrymen. They had moved around her, circling her, trapping her.   
  
"So where's your big tough boyfriend now, huh?" the one standing in front of her asked in a mocking voice. Audri remember him. He was the one who had attacked her and Lex the other night. Audri straightened her back and tried to look calm. "He should be here shortly." she replied, waving her hand dismissivley. She scanned the area slowly, searching for an escape. Every nerve in her body stretched, threatening to give out, leaving her with no other option then to panic. "You had best go before he gets here or there shall be hell to pay." she said, looking down her nose at the human.  
  
He surprised her by laughing. The cruel sound echoed in her ears until she was sorely tempted to raise her hands and cover them. She remained still. "I'm sure there will be." he said. He gave a nod to his accomplices and two men stepped forward, yanking Audri's arms painfully behind her. She grimaced as a heavy boot came down on her tail. "Move that tail and I'll cut the damn thing off, got that?" the man in front of her warned.   
  
Audri took a few steadying breaths but it was pointless. Panic closed in around her, making her take short, gasping breaths. She gave up the pretense of acting calm and let her fear fuel her actions. She pulled her arms forward, along with the two men holding them, and cracked their skulls together. The two men fell to the ground, unconscious. Four more took their place. Audri struggled against them, knowing already that it was futile. She raised blazing, electric blue-green eyes to the man in front of her. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Something silver flashed in the moonlight next to his thigh. "I should think that would be pretty easy to figure out, monster." He raised the object clenched in his hand. A knife. Audri swallowed hard as she looked at the wide, seven inch blade that curved slightly at the end. She had never seen any of the soldiers carry a knife such as this one.   
  
"I want...your life." he said, turning the blade this way and that to catch the glow of the moon. "Only problem is, I don't really know how to go about tourchering you to death."   
  
Audri's lips curved in a hateful sneer. "Go to hell." she growled, trying once more to escape from the hands of the men who held her. A fist came down across her face with a jarring impact that sent her staggering backwards. Audri gasped and raised her eyes to the man with the knife. She watched him toss the knife from one hand to the one he had just struck her with.  
  
"Bring the bitch over here!" he commanded. Hands pulled her up and forward until she was face to face with wielding psychopath, a man she had recently chosen to loath with a passion. The man raised the knife to her neck and she felt the cool steel press against her skin. She held perfectly still, afraid to do so much as swallow, and kept her gaze trained on him, trying to gauge his next move.  
  
The man shook his head slowly. "No...not there. That would be too quick." he murmured. He slid the blade over her skin, down her neck, lower and lower still. Audri drew in a sharp breath when the blade passed over the curve of her breast and moved lower, pausing at her stomach. The man appeared to be considering something. Then he abruptly brought the knife up and slashed it past her stomach, piercing the soft flesh. Audri cried out in pain and tried to pull her arms free again. She had to cover the gash. She had to stop the bleeding. She had to live or else she would never be able to tell Brooklyn she loved him.   
  
Finally freeing her hands she pressed them against the wound. Her eyes widened in horror as blood seeped through her hands and rolled over her knuckles. "Why are you doing this?!" She screamed.   
  
Again she was struck. With no one holding her, Audri was hardly able to remain standing, but she did. The metallic flavor of blood filled her moth. She raised a hand to her lip and pressed talons to them, brining her had back to see it smeared with more of her own blood.   
  
All around her the men laughed. Their mocking voices called out to her. She had been here before. Her mind flashed an image of a blazing, fire lit sky, a courtyard littered with bodies of the dead, soldiers with their painted faces and blood thirsty eyes staring at her. The vision faded and left her back in the future, surrounded by jeering Quarrymen who were slowly closing in around her.  
  
"Come on demon slut!! Fight for your life. Even tough it really wont do you any good!!"   
  
Fate stepped in at that moment and Audri looked up into the sky. Three winged figures passed over the moon, approaching Central Park. Hope sparked in her and grew as the other gargoyles drew closer. She was saved.   
  
Audri pulled together the last bit of her quickly draining strength, hearing a loud snap behind her followed by an electric hum. The noise was familiar and it struck terror into Audri's heart. She looked up again, hoping that the others were close enough to hear her, took a deep breath and screamed, "Brooklyn!!"   
  
The trio was just passing over Central Park when they heard the scream. "That was Audri." Brooklyn said in a low voice. Dread closed in around him, suffocating him. He searched the large expanse of lawn until he found her surrounded by Quarrymen, struggling for freedom. His entire body went numb. A tidal wave of anger washed over him, turning his usually soft brown eyes to a blazing, fearsome white. "No." he whispered, watching as on of the Quarrymen lifted his sledge hammer and brought it down on Audri's back, bringing the little female to her knees."   
  
"AUDRI!!" Blind with rage, Brooklyn tucked his wings and swooped descended on the group of Quarrymen like a hawk after it's prey. He landed hard in the middle of the group, one foot planted on either side of his fallen love. He released a chilling growl and the entire group retreated a step. 'That's right,' Brooklyn though. 'Run for your god damn lives.' He reached forward and seized the hammer out of the hands of the man who had dared to hit Audri with it. The anger consuming him robbed him of his ability to think so he acted on emotions alone. Yanking down the handle and charging the hammer, he sent it flying into the chest of the man. It landed with a sickening crack, more then likely breaking a few ribs. The man released a strangled cry and crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Anyone else up for a fight?" Brooklyn asked in a menacing voice. The Quarrymen looked at each other, then cried out and lunged at Brooklyn. The gargoyle threw one punch after another, all the while attempting to dodge the ones thrown at him. "A little...help here...guys!?" he yelled.  
  
Broadway and Lex landed just as Brooklyn called out for help and pulled some of the Quarrymen away from him, beating them unconscious and tossing them aside. Before long there was only one Quarryman left standing. He faced off with Brooklyn, crouched low and holding a knife in front of him.   
  
Brooklyn looked over at Lex, then Broadway and the three shook their heads. "You want to keep an eye on him while I take care of the rest of 'em?" Broadway asked Lex. Lex nodded and moved forward. "Yeah sure." The both cast a quick glance at Brooklyn, then Broadway went to clean up and Lex turned his attention back to the loan Quarryman.  
  
Brooklyn knelt beside Audri and slowly turned her over, sliding his arm under her neck. He checked her pulse. She was still alive, just very badly beaten. He cautiously traced the bruise forming on her jaw and she made a small noise in the back of her throat, her brow furrowing slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Audri." He whispered. He moved his hand down her neck, checking fro bruises and saw the gash cut across her side. "Shit." he muttered. Looking around for something to stop the blood from flowing, he spotted Broadway tying up the unconscious Quarrymen. "Broadway! Bring me one of those masks, quick!" he called out. Broadway jerked one of the masks off a Quarryman and lumbered over.   
  
Crouching down on the other side of Audri, he handed the mask to Brooklyn. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know." Brooklyn said. He pressed the cloth firmly against the wound. "It looks like someone cut her with..." his voice drifted away and his mind finished the sentence for him. With a knife. Brooklyn jerked his gaze up to the Quarryman Lex was watching; the one with the seven inch blade in his hand.   
  
Broadway looked over at the Quarryman and saw it too. "Brooklyn..." he said warily.   
  
"You're gonna DIE you bastard!!" Brooklyn yelled. He let at the Quarryman and took him down, throwing him against the hard pavement. "I should kill you for what you did to her!!" Brooklyn pulled back his fist and slammed it into the Quarryman's jaw. The man grunted and kicked at him, sending them into a roll. Landing on top the Quarryman pinned one of Brooklyn's shoulders beneath his knee and raised his hands above his head, the silver, blood stained blade of the knife catching the moonlight. "Die freak!!" the man spat.   
  
Brooklyn caught his hands as they came down, stopping the knife an inch from his throat. He pushed the Quarryman's hands over, away from his neck. "Not tonight." he said, planting his food in the Quarryman's midsection and kicking him back. The knife slipped free from the Quarryman's grasp as he went sailing over Brooklyn's head.   
  
"They should just give up already." Brooklyn muttered to himself. He rolled over and pushed himself up. Picking up the knife, he walked over to where the Quarryman was getting to his feet. "I think you dropped something." he called.   
The Quarryman spun around and shrank back. "Not so tough without your weapon, are ya?" Brooklyn grabbed the man's collar and hauled him into the air. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." he demanded. The Quarryman whimpered a pitiful answer. Brooklyn shook his head. "Not good enough."  
  
"Brooklyn." A soft, familiar voice called. He immediately dropped the man and turned around. Audri was leaning heavily on Broadway, clutching the cloth mask to her stomach and giving him a pleading look. Forcing himself to calm down, Brooklyn turned back to the Quarryman and raised the knife above his head. He ignored Audri's startled gasp and brought the handle of the knife down on the base of the man's skull, rendering him unconscious. "You're not worth my time." Brooklyn said.   
  
He walked back to where Lex and Broadway stood, holding Audri between them. "You okay?" Broadway asked. Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Audri-." He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what he could say to her that would make everything better. "I...I'm sorry." he whispered.   
  
Audri's luminous blue eyes stared at him, unwavering. Then she uttered a small sob and threw herself into his arms. Brooklyn released a huge sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms and wings protectively around her. "You're forgiven." He heard her murmur against his neck. "I did not think I was going to escape them alive. Thank you."   
  
He felt her tears against his skin and felt his own eyes start to burn. "No. It was all my fault this whole thing happened Audri. I should have told you about Demona...but I didn't know how to." he said.   
  
"I know...I know. I understand that now." She ran her talons through his hair and held him close, loving the feel of his arms around her, loving him. She would spend the rest of her life making sure he knew that.   
  
Brooklyn pushed her away and held her at arms length. He smiled down at her, pushed her hair out of her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. The movement, the entire action was so perfect, so touching that it brought forth more tears. If he kept it up, she would never stop crying.   
  
"Audri." he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I'm still sorry that I didn't tell you. I had no right keeping that from you. If I would have told you before, none of this," he gestured to the Quarrymen then brushed his talons over her bruised jaw, "or this would have happened. When that guy hit you, I though I had lost you. It felt like my world had shattered apart."  
  
Audri tilted her head into her palm and gave him a watery smile. "But you did not lose me." she whispered.  
  
"I thought I had." he whispered back, his eyes becoming suspiciously bright. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to keep you from being hurt like that again. Audri....I...I love you."   
  
Audri felt her heart grow and fill for love with him. He was all she wanted. Demona didn't matter. The Quarrymen didn't matter. All that mattered is that he loved her. "I love you too, Brooklyn." she said softly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Audri laughed weakly. "Aye. I do." She placed her palm lovingly against his cheek. "I wanted to tell you earlier tonight. That is why I was...looking..for you..." Audri's vision blurred and she pitched forward, falling against Brooklyn.   
  
Carefully lifting her in his arms, Brooklyn cradled her slight weight against him. "Why don't we get you back home, huh?" He asked quietly, forcing back the tears that had come from hearing her declaration of love. She murmured a reply and her eyes fluttered shut. Brooklyn smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. His love would rest peacefully now.   
  
Pulling back the cloth mask to reveal the mess there, Brooklyn grimaced. It wasn't good. "We need to get her back to the castle." He said to Broadway and Lex. "This mask isn't holding up. It's almost soaked through."   
  
"I'll go find Goliath and Hudson and let them know we found her." Broadway said. "Meet you back at the castle." Brooklyn and Lex watched him disappear, then started walking towards the entrance of the park to find a place to take off from.   
  
Lex leaned up as they walked and peered at the dozing Audri. "Poor thing. If I were her, I'd want to sleep until dawn." He looked up at Brooklyn. "What are we going to do when she waked up?" he asked.  
  
Brooklyn looked down at Audri. She looked so serene when she slept, like an angel. Part of him wanted her to sleep until the sun came up, but the other wanted her to wake up so that he could hear her say she loved him again.  
  
"I don't know, Lex. Guess we'll face that time when it comes. For now, lets just focus on getting back to the castle."   
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Josh, you're the greatest! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so much. And I love love love the feedback. Umm...a warning for this chapter. There is sexual content. So on that note...we cue the story! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the Gargoyle characters or the cartoon. I bet if I did though Brooklyn would adore me for giving him the gal of his dreams!!! HAHA!!   
  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Audri turned and examined the ugly bruise on her back, finding it had to believe that a sledge hammer could have left such a huge mark on her flesh and yet damage no bones. She turned the other way, trying to view the damage better in the full length mirror. Finally she gave up and made a sound of disgust.  
  
"By the gods, this is one of the ugliest mars I have ever laid eyes on." she murmured, running a hand carefully over the bandages wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"Come on hun, it's not that bad." Brooklyn said from his spot on Audri's bed where he had been watching the woman he loved with growing amusement. "Besides, the only one who pays any attention to your back is me, like when you're walking away-."   
  
Audri quickly picked up a pillow from one of the chairs and threw it at Brooklyn, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Have you not gotten yourself into enough trouble tonight, my love?" she asked jokingly. She walked across the room and came to a stop in front of him, placing her hands on her well curved hips.  
  
"I thought I'd been forgiven for that." Brooklyn said, tossing the pillow behind him. Audri smiled and carefully lowered herself onto the bed beside him, taking care not to move too quickly and cause her body more pain then it was already in. Her entire back felt numb, her wings weak and useless, and her stomach burned with a dull throb where the knife had sliced her. "Aye," she said in a weak voice. "You were forgiven."   
  
Brooklyn turned his concerned gaze to Audri and reached over to push her hair back, burying his talons in the thick mass and tilting her face so that her blue eyes met his. "What are you thinking about?"   
  
The weary female sighed and placed a hand against her forehead. "I am just...so tired." she whispered. Tired seamed like an understatement though. Her body ached, protesting with each move that she made and making her feel stiff and completely exhausted.  
  
Brooklyn took one of Audri's hands in his and smiled slightly as she leaned against him, her warm pliant body a welcome weight. "I know. I'm sorry all of this had to happen." he offered. She shook her head. "It is not your fault Brooklyn. Besides, I am glad that it happened." She moved away and looked up at him with solemn eyes. "Had it not, I would have never met you and...fallen so in love with you."  
  
The two gargoyles smiled at each other, love shinning in their eyes. "I love you, Audri." Brooklyn whispered. Her lips trembled and tears gathered in her beautiful azure eyes, threatening to spill over. She bit her bottom lip and managed a small nod.  
  
Still cradling her face in one of his hands, Brooklyn placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled Audri into his arms. "We'll get through this."   
  
Audri took a shaky breath and nodded. "I...I know. I just never expected...this." she said softly. "Demona-."  
  
"We don't need to talk about this right now, Audri." Brooklyn said, interrupting her. Audri nodded. "Aye, I know."  
  
Audri felt his talons slide along her neck and under her chin, lightly pulling her face up until she was staring into his deep brown eyes. As it did every time he looked at her that way, her world slid away and took all of her problems with it. All she could think about now way him and his love for her. She sniffled and a genuine smile curved her lips. "All of my problems seam to disappear when I am with you." she said, turning toward him on the bed.   
  
Brooklyn smiled down at her. "I know the feeling."   
  
His arms tightened slightly around her and Audri felt the familiar heat rush through her body, leaving in it's path the need to be closer to him. She knew Brooklyn could feel it too. Something in his eyes changed. They grew darker and filled with the beginning sparks of passion.   
  
Audri was unable to stop the moan of pleasure that escaped as his lips came down on hers, moving gently against them, coaxing, teasing. She gave herself up to the kiss, letting her emotions flow freely through her, unknowingly demanding more from him. Just when he deepened the kiss and things started getting interesting a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Go away." Brooklyn said, the sound muffled against Audri's lips. Audri giggled and pushed him away. "He is just kidding...come in." she called out. She gave him another quick kiss and slowly stood up. Lex came into the room, followed by Angela and Broadway.  
  
"We just wanted to see if you were doing okay Audri." Lex said, rolling his eyes at the murderous look Brooklyn threw at him. Audri smiled. "I am doing fine Lex. A bit soar but nothing a little sleep wont take care of."   
  
Angela came forward and hugged Audri. "I was very worried about you." she said. "Brooklyn told us what happened to you. I'm so sorry about what my mother did."  
  
Audri gave Angela a confused look. "Your mother?"  
  
"Oh, damn it." Brooklyn groaned. "I knew I was forgetting something."  
  
Audri looked around the room at the other three, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. "What do you mean, you're mother?" she asked Angela, sitting back down on the bed next to Brooklyn.   
  
Angela started to nibble on her lower lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable about having to tell Audri something that had obviously not been brought to her attention earlier. "Um...Audri. Demona is my mother." she said softly.   
  
The breath visibly left Audri and she stared at the floor as if she were in a daze. Demona, Angela's mother. What was she going to do now. Audri had known that she couldn't kill Demona. Hadn't Goliath told her as much earlier that night? That fact hadn't stopped Audri from thinking up ways to rid the earth Demona. But now...Angela's mother? How could she possibly bring herself to do the same thing to Angela that Demona had done to her so long ago?   
  
"She's your mother?" Audri asked, looking up at the other female. Angela nodded. Audri released a weary sigh and turned to Brooklyn. "I cannot put this off any longer, Brooklyn. We have to talk about this." she said in a quiet voice.  
  
Brooklyn nodded, taking Audri's hands in his. "Let's go find Goliath and Hudson. We'll get something figured out." he said.   
  
After having gone through her story for, what was hopefully the last time, and forcing herself not to give into tears Audri leaned back against the couch, exhaustion starting to take it's toll on her. The room was silent as the clan mulled over what Audri had just told them.   
  
"I'm sorry about yer family, lass." Hudson said sympathetically. "Demona has always been bitter, but I never though she would go that low."   
  
"I never thought she could either. Makes you wonder exactly what she was doing all that time that we were under the spell." Lex said. "How long ago did this happen?"   
  
"No point in asking Audri anything, guys. She's asleep." Brooklyn said. Audri was curled up against him with her head resting on his chest and her eyes shut in deep slumber. A sad smiled curved Brooklyn's mouth as he looked down at the little female. "I feel so bad for her. Just when she thought nothing else could happen...bam..Demona."   
  
The entire clan nodded their agreement. "There is not much we can do about this. All we can try to do is keep Demona's and Audri's paths from crossing." Goliath said.  
  
"I could see if I could come up with some kind of tracking device. Maybe the next time one of us see's Demona we can find a way to attach it to her. That way we would be able to know where she is." Lex said.  
  
Goliath shook his head. "Demona would never let any of us near her unless it involved fighting."   
  
"I say we just do our best to take her mind off of things." Angela said. "Of course, if she wants to talk about things, we can always be there for her. But if not, then we can keep her occupied with other things while keeping a look out for Demona. There are so many new things she has yet to learn about."   
  
The entire clan was in agreement. They would do what they could to make Audri's new life a happy one. The only time they would ever bring up Demona's name again was when they were face to face with her. And they all hoped that day would never come.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was weeks later and the clan had been successful with their plan. There had been no sign of Demona or mention of her name, and most importantly, Audri was happy.   
  
It was on the third week, with the fall weather turning the night air crisp that Audri sat atop the parapet wall staring out at the city with a serene smile on her face and awaiting Goliath's instructions for patrol that evening.   
  
"Hey you." a voice called out behind her. Audri turned and her smile widened as she watched Brooklyn approach. Her heart sped up as it always did upon seeing him. God, he was so good looking. And he was all hers. She pushed herself off the ledge and walked into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. "Are we on patrol tonight?" she asked.   
  
Brooklyn nodded. "Yup, just you and me tonight, hun." He pulled back and smiled down at her. "That okay with you?"   
  
Audri laughed. "Of course it is." She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away before he had the chance to turn the kiss in a direction that was anything but modest. "I love you Brooklyn." she said quietly.  
  
"I love you too, Audri." he replied. "Come on, let's get this done and over with. I'm feeling deprived of some good quality cuddling."   
  
Audri laughed. "Right. I shall make sure to attend to that as soon as we get back." She leapt up onto the ledge, an idea forming in her head. She hadn't raced since she was a child. It would be interesting to see if she was still as talented as she used to be. "Would you like to race to Central Park?"   
  
Brooklyn gave a small laugh and leapt up beside her. "You actually think you can win?" he asked. Audri nodded. "Aye, I do." she said with a playful glint in her eye. Brooklyn nodded. "Alright. Winner gets...hmm..a back rub. I could sure go for one of those."   
  
Audri shook her head. He was so sure of himself. "Alright then. Whenever you're ready."   
  
"Okay. On the count of three. One...two...three!"  
  
The two jumped from the castle at the same time, opening their wings to the thermals and soaring up into the sky. The race started out even, both of them going at the same speed in the direction of Central Park. Brooklyn had no doubt in his mind that he would be the winner of their little race, so he decided to make friendly conversation until Audri tired.   
  
"So, Audri...did you have a mate back then?" he asked  
  
Audri seamed startled by his question but smiled anyway. "No..never." she said.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because no one could catch me." she said, giving him an impish grin.   
  
Her answer was a confusing one and Brooklyn was about to ask her what exactly she had meant when he found out for himself. Audri slightly tucked her wings and sped up, easily passing him and putting quite a bit of distance between them. Brooklyn's mouth dropped open. She was fast. Incredibly fast. He attempted to catch up to her but it was impossible. She had the advantage over him with her smaller body and the fact that he had completely underestimated her.   
  
Audri reached Central Park and circled around to face Brooklyn as he came up behind her. She gave him a smug smile. "So, when do I get that back rub?"   
  
Brooklyn came to a stop in front of her. "Whenever you want it." he said, slightly out of breath. "How did you learn how to fly like that?"   
  
Audri turned to glide a slow course around the park, starting their patrolling for the evening. "My father." she said, a fond smile curving her lips as she remembered back to the day when her father had first taught her how to fly. "He was a very protective man. He said it was the only way to keep any male away from me when my time came." She laughed and turned to face Brooklyn. "It worked."   
  
"I'd say." Brooklyn muttered, smiling over at Audri.  
  
They continued on their patrol, talking amicably and making their way slowly across the city skyline. The evening wore on and they had made a wide circle around the city and were back at Central Park where they had started.   
  
Audri brushed her fingers through her hair and looked over at Brooklyn. "Back to the castle for my back rub, i think." she sang, doing a small barrel roll. Brooklyn sighed dramatically. "Yeah, sure. You want to make another race out of it?"   
  
Audri gave him an incredulous look. "I beat you the first time. What makes you think this shall be any different." she asked laughingly. Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think it was going to be any different. He knew. Something had clicked in him during their first race. Something that sent the blood racing through his veins. The only way to figure out what exactly that had been all about was to challenge Audri to another race. This time he wouldn't loose.   
  
"I don't know." he said. "A head start maybe?"   
  
Audri gasped as Brooklyn turned and glided away from her. Giving into her competitive nature, Audri quickly took off after him. "That's not fair at all, Brooklyn!" she yelled, coming up behind him. Audri looked down for a brief moment, not realizing her mistake, then looked up only to find that Brooklyn had disappeared. "What on earth..." she whispered. Maybe she had passed him. Audri turned her head and looked behind her. There was nothing there but the tops of buildings.   
  
Suddenly, strong arms came around her from behind and Audri shrieked in surprise. She pushed herself around to face her captor and glared up into Brooklyn's eyes. "Looks like you've finally been caught." he said softly.  
  
Audri opened her mouth to respond when she realized the truth of his words. She had been caught. A feeling unlike any she had ever felt sized her. Excitement, lust, love and passion warred within her, making her captive to their exquisite torcher. Her wide eyes regarded Brooklyn, seeing her feelings mirrored in their chocolate brown depths. These feelings confused her. She felt all to aware of her body and Brooklyn's.   
  
He held her in his arms, both of them not knowing quite what to make of the situation. When they approached Castle Wyvern, Brooklyn caught a thermal, carried them up and landed softly in the large courtyard where Audri had first met him. "Audri..." he started.  
  
She looked up at him and tried to smile, but she was still trying to make sense of what was going on inside her. "I guess we have both won. Umm...I have to...have to talk to Angela. I will see you later." she said quickly, turning and walking quickly into the castle entrance.  
  
Brooklyn watched her go, completely confused by her actions. What had he done now?  
  
Audri ran through the hallway and found Angela's room, knocking on the door. "Come in." Angela called from inside. Audri wasted no time. She quickly entered Angela's room and closed the door firmly behind her.  
  
"Audri. What's wrong?" Angela asked, putting down the book she had been reading. Audri crossed the room and sat down in the chair across from Angela.   
  
"I was out patrolling with Brooklyn, and we were racing back to the castle. I looked away from one minute and he was gone. But then he came down from above me and caught me in his arms. Then something strange happened. All of these...these feelings rushed through me. Things I've never felt, or at least never felt so strongly before. I felt a need for something. I don't know what though! What am I supposed to do?" Audri buried her hands in her face with a frustrated cry.   
  
Angela smiled sympathetically at the other female. "Audri, don't worry. What's happening to you is a very natural thing." she said, placing a hand on Audri's shoulder.   
  
"What is happening to me?!" Audri asked, sounding completely miserable.  
  
Angela chuckled softly. "You're mating." she said simply.  
  
Audri raised her head from her hands and looked at Angela. "That's all that's happening, Audri. Your body is telling you that it's ready to take a mate." Angela explained.  
  
Audri blushed. So that's all it was. She felt so silly for coming to Angela thinking something terrible was happening to her and the whole time her body had been telling her that it was ready to take a mate. Her mother had explained to her what mating was about but she had never described the feelings that went along with it. Thank the gods Angela was here to help her. "I feel so silly."   
  
"Don't feel silly. I had no idea what was going on with me either. I had to ask Elisa about it." Angela said.   
  
Audri leaned over and hugged Angela. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you to help me." she said.   
  
Angela leaned back, giving Audri an understanding smile. "Anytime you need my help, I will always be here to give it. So, what are you going to do now?"   
  
Audri stood. "I'm going to find Brooklyn."   
  
She found him on the high tower of the castle, staring off into the night, his white locks blowing gently in the breeze. Feeling the anticipation growing in her, begging for a form of release, Audri walked quietly forward.   
  
Brooklyn heard her coming and turned to face her. "Hey." he said.   
  
"Hello." Audri replied, coming up beside him. Their was an awkward moment of silence broken when Brooklyn asked. "Are you okay?"   
  
A slow smile formed on her lips and Audri looked up into his eyes. "Aye. I am sorry about earlier. Something happened and I wasn't sure what to do. So I went to talk to Angela." she said.   
  
"What did Angela say?" he asked, a note of caution in his voice.  
  
"Oh, she just said that what I was feeling was completely natural. It's how a body feels when it is ready to take a mate." She stated simply, smiling at Brooklyn's shocked expression. The feelings came again, one right on top of the other. She was intoxicated with the passion raging inside her and went with the feelings this time, leaning up and kissing Brooklyn softly. She broke the kiss and backed away. Smiling suggestively she walked backwards to the ledge. A thrill when through her when she saw Brooklyn's eyes blaze white hot and heard the primitive growl raise from his throat.   
  
Audri jumped up onto the ledge and leapt off, this time only going as far as the glass door that lead into her bedroom. She threw it open and walked in, moving to stand next to the bed. She jumped slightly, excitement rushing through her, when she heard a small thump outside. He was there.   
  
When he entered the room his eyes immediately went to Audri, running over her body and landing on her face. She felt as if the whole room were devoid of air, making it hard to breath.   
  
"Audri...do you know what you're asking for?" Brooklyn questioned, his voice rough with emotion. Audri nodded, her heart racing, and opened her arms to him. "I love you. This is what I want." she whispered.   
  
"I love you, Audri." he said, walking to her and crushing her body against his. His mouth came down on hers. He kissed her hungrily, as if he were starving. Audri went limp against him and opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to meet his. Her hands buried themselves in his thick hair. Brooklyn moved from her mouth to her neck, trailing hot kisses over the sensitive skin and Audri moaned, her head dropping back to allow him better access to the flesh he sought.  
  
Brooklyn lifted her and placed her on the bed, coming down on top of her. He returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply, her taste driving him to insanity. He had wanted this for so long. Her body arched against his, demanding his attention. He would not deny it.   
  
Audri whimpered when he backed away. "Where are you going?" she asked. Brooklyn chuckled and smiled down at his beautiful about-to-be mate. "I just wanted to look at you." he murmured, running his hand between the valley of her breasts and over her flat stomach. He was rewarded with Audri's little purr of pleasure as her eyes closed. "Oh..." she whispered.   
  
She felt so alive, so aware of everything. Of the way Brooklyn's talons caressed her, his leg moving against hers, his lips kissing their way across her neck and to her ear. She gasped when one of his hands closed gently around her breast, never dreaming something could feel so good. His lips returned to hers, coaxing them open and Audri shivered.   
  
Kissing and touching wasn't enough though. They both craved more. Brooklyn pulled at Audri's shirt and it was thrown aside. Then he went for her belt buckle and skirt, carefully removing them and exposing her body to the pale moonlight.   
  
"Audri...you're so beautiful" he murmured.   
  
Audri smiled and reached down between them, her hands coming to rest on his belt.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself if she said no.   
  
"I've never been more sure." she said softly, raising up to kiss him. She worked quickly, removing his belt and loincloth, then her hand closed around him and Brooklyn released a torchered groan as his body surged with pleasure. She moved her hand slowly, experimentally.  
  
"Enough." Brooklyn growled. Audri gave him a confused look. "I want you Audri." he said. She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing with love and passion. "Then love me Brooklyn." she whispered, her legs wrapping around his waist and drawing him close.   
  
He reached down between them and caressed her carefully, drawing forth a sweet moan of pleasure from Audri. She moved restlessly against his hand, sighing his name over and over again, begging him to take her. When she was ready, he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her ruthlessly and entered her body slowly. But she would have none of that. She thrust her hips up to meet him, closing her legs tightly around his waist and drawing him all the way in. Brooklyn groaned as her tight wetness surrounded him, promising him sweet oblivion.   
  
"Are you okay?" he managed, in a tight voice. Audri's breathing was labored, her arms clutching at him. "Aye...wonderful." she said in awe. She wiggled against him. "Is there more?" she asked. Brooklyn laughed breathlessly. "Yeah...there's more." He kissed her again, loving the feel of her tongue against his, then moved within her, causing her to gasp in surprise.   
  
Their bodies moved together as one, demanding fulfillment. Every gasp, every moan drove them on, made them want more. Audri could feel a tightness forming inside her stomach with every thrust. She wrapped her arms tightly around Brooklyn's neck as the tightness became unbearable. He plunged deep inside her and Audri screamed out his name as the world shattered around her and left her floating in a haze of passion, completely sated.   
  
  
Brooklyn joined her a moment later, growling out her name and collapsing against her, their sweat slickened bodies molding to each other. They laid in silence, listening to the sound of each others uneven breathing, neither one trusting themselves to speak.   
  
When their breathing finally returned to normal, Brooklyn raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at Audri, taking in her long disheveled hair and glowing face. She was all he ever needed. "I love you Audri." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly. Audri smiled against his lips. "And I love you Brooklyn."   
  
They laid there, basking in the afterglow of their love making until dawn approached. Then reluctantly rose from the bed and dressed, taking their time in the task and walking out to the parapets where the rest of the clan had gathered for sunrise.   
  
Audri took Brooklyn's hand and allowed him to help her up on the ledge beside him. "Brooklyn, do you feel like...like I am part of you now? Because I feel like you are a part of me now." she said softly.  
  
Brooklyn nodded and pulled her into his embrace. "I do. You're my mate now. I feel like a part of you will always be with me from now on." he said, running his talons through her long hair. Audri smiled against his chest. She had finally found true love.   
  
Up on the highest tower Goliath surveyed the scene below feeling pride for the little female that had become a part of their clan. He smiled, thinking about how she had changed their lives. Angela finally had another female to keep her company. She had always had Elisa there, but Goliath supposed it was difficult to share with someone who was not only human, but romantically involved with her father. Hudson had happily taken her on and treated her as if she were his own daughter. Goliath himself enjoyed the conversations they shared, finding that Audri had a very intelligent young mind. And he was amazed at how quickly the depression that had once seamed to surround Brooklyn had completely disappeared over the past weeks. Watching the exchange that was taking place between Brooklyn and Audri, Goliath didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching behind him.  
  
"What are you frowning at Big Guy?" cam Elisa's warm loving voice. She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked down at the other gargoyles.   
  
"Do you notice...anything going on between Audri and Brooklyn?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, for quite some time now."   
  
Goliath gaped at her and Elisa chuckled at his expression. "You mean you haven't noticed? The two are obviously in love." She looked over the side and smiled as she watched the new couple share a sweet kiss. "And, judging from their not-so-neat appearance...I'd say Brooklyn's got himself a mate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goliath's startled cry was abruptly cut off as the first rays of sunlight shot out across the sky.  
  
"Priceless." Elisa said, her voice bubbling with mirth. She decided to come back later in the day with her camera and get a picture of Goliath's animated expression to show Brooklyn sometime. He'd get a kick out of it...if he wasn't too busy with Audri.  
  
Smiling, Elisa made her way through the castle and out of the building to her car. She was incredibly happy that Brooklyn finally had someone. He deserved all of the happiness that Audri could give him.   
  
But then there was Lex. Elisa had noticed how the little gargoyle was slipping further and further into the depression that Brooklyn was once so consumed with. She wouldn't see that happen to Lex. One gargoyle was quite enough. Being one Manhattan's finest detectives there was one thing that Elisa Maza was a pro at and that was finding information..fast. With a plan set to work in her mind, Elisa headed towards home for a long shower and an even longer nap. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

1 Hey guys! Look what I finally did!! Took long enough, huh? Well, I promise that will never happen again. I have my own computer now!! Yay! So next time it wont take so long. Thanks for all of you who reviewed and emailed me. I again, apologize for taking so long. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any of it's Characters  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Another Spell Broken  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
  
Audri stared across the table to where her opponent sat. She was in quite a mess. One wrong move and she would surly be done for. She looked across the room through the corner of her eye, seeking out her mate and finding him stretched out in Hudson's recliner reading the…oh…what did they call it? Oh right, newspaper.  
  
A small smile touched her mouth as she watched his brow ridge lower in concentration. He was so adorable when he was thinking. Her eyes traveled down his neck and shoulders, watching the muscles in his arm shift slightly as he turned the page, then landed on his bare chest. Her mouth went dry, images of the previous night replaying in her mind. She could still remember the feel of his hands as they lovingly caressed her, moving over her body with infinite care. Though she was still soar from their love making it didn't stop her from wanting more of the pleasure that only Brooklyn could give her.  
  
"Tis yer turn, lass." Hudson's voice called to her. Audri jumped and turned back to the elder gargoyle, a bright blush staining her high cheekbones. Bloody hell, how embarrassing. Hudson probably knew exactly what she was thinking about. It seamed like everyone knew what had happened last night. Even Goliath's lady friend, Elisa. Audri had expected Angela to know about it, but upon receiving the knowing looks from Lexington and Broadway, it was impossible to assume that the clan was in the dark about what had transpired the evening before.  
  
Pushing her thoughts aside, Audri turned her attention back to the task at hand and tried to stop the smirk tugging at her lips. "Bold move, my dear friend." She said. Hudson gave her a confused look and glanced down at the chessboard that lay between them, quickly realizing his mistake.  
  
"Och, I should have seen that one comin'!" he laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Aye, you should have." Audri agreed. She moved her Queen forward and placed it in the path of Hudson's unprotected King, saying in satisfaction, "check mate."  
  
"Ye play well lass." Hudson said, picking up his lost chess pieces and placing them back in their respective spots.  
  
"Why thank you Hudson. You make a very good opponent. It has been quite sometime since…" Audri stopped speaking, her face twisting in startled perplexity.  
  
"What is it lass?" Hudson asked.  
  
Audri grimaced as she felt something warm, wet and slimy ooze down her leg. She looked under the table expecting to see Bronx but instead encountered a pair of wide hazel eyes staring innocently up at her.  
  
"Well…hello there." She cooed softly to the small human child who had wrapped himself around her leg. The baby unwound his chubby arms and held them out to Audri, wiggling his tiny fingers impatiently. Laughing, Audri leaned over and pulled the baby into her lap. "Where did you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Alex!" Lex yelped, making a clumsy leap over the back of the couch and walking over to where Audri and Alex sat. "How did you get up here?"  
  
"His name is Alex? Where are his mother and father?" Audri asked. She rubbed her nose against Alex's, making all kinds of baby noises and was overjoyed when he giggled and lunged at her, throwing his little baby arms around her neck.  
  
"I think the little lads takin' a likin to ye." Hudson said. Audri smiled and pulled Alex off her neck. With Alex cradled softly in her arms, Audri was able to get a much better look at him. "He looks…familiar somehow." She murmured, brushing her talons carefully through his downy soft hair.  
  
"He's Xanatos' son." Lex said. He waved to Alex. Audri stiffened but kept a smile firmly in place. "You mean that vile man actually fathered such an angel of a child?"  
  
"Any vile man is capable of fathering a child, my dear." A smooth, cool voice rang out from across the room. Audri clenched her teeth together. The vile man obviously had very good timing or, in her case, very bad timing.  
  
"And I see that mine has wandered up here, straight into the arms of a beautiful female. The boy is so much like his father." Xanatos said.  
  
"Watch it Xanatos." Brooklyn warned, not bothering to even glance up from his reading.  
  
"Just here to see to my son." Xanatos said, holding up his hands. "And to offer an apology, if I may."  
  
Audri's head shot up. Quickly recovering from her momentary shock, she fixed an uninterested look on her face and stood up. Baby Alex remained cradled in her arms, looking for all the world as if he had were considering making that very spot his permanent home.  
  
"Offer an apology? To whom?" Audri asked with cool indifference. She was intent on making Xanatos sweat, just a little. Then, maybe she would forgive him. She really didn't want to have any hatred built up towards the man, but she had always harbored a dislike for arrogant selfish people.  
  
"Why, to you of course." Xanatos said, walking towards her. "You see…"  
  
"Audri."  
  
"Yes, Audri. I realize that what I did, although not something I regret doing, was quite selfish of me." He stopped in front of her and lowered his voice so that Audri was the only one able to hear him. "The fact is…I didn't do it for myself. Now, this is very unlike me but…I did it for Brooklyn."  
  
Audri's mouth fell open and she muttered a startled, "Oh."  
  
Xanatos smiled, a genuine kindhearted smile. "When I heard about a stunning statue of a female gargoyle found in the middle of the highlands, I knew it wasn't just a statue."  
  
"How did you know?" Audri asked in slight awe.  
  
"You were found in the middle of a forest. That's how. So, going on what I knew the Gargoyles here, I made a few business deals and brought you here." Xanatos smiled again, this time down at his son. "I still didn't feel as if I had fully repaid the Goliath and his clan for saving this little guys life. When I heard of you, my dear, it was obvious what I could do to try and make amends, yet the only one I could truly make amends to was Brooklyn. He was not content so I sought out to fix the problem." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder in Brooklyn's direction. "I trust everything is going well?"  
  
Audri tried to hide the grin that spread across her face, but failed miserably. "Aye, things are going very well." She said. Audri held Alex up and kissed his cheek. "Your father is making it very difficult for me to stay mad at him."  
  
"That was the plan. So…am I forgiven then?" Xanatos asked, taking Alex from Audri when she handed him over. Audri thought about what she was going to say. The man had placed her right in front of a gargoyle who loved her deeply, and because of him Audri had a family again.  
  
"Alright Xanatos. You are forgiven." She said grudgingly.  
  
The multi-billionaire smiled once again at his son. "You here that, Alexander? She forgives me. All is right in the world again!"  
  
Audri laughed and shook her head, watching the retreating back of Xanatos. "Oh, by the way." He said, turning on his heal and addressing the entire room. "I have decided to throw a costume ball in honor of the new addition to your clan. Of course you are all invited. It will be held this coming weekend. Interested?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lex exclaimed.  
  
Hudson threw him a severe look. "We'll bring it up with Goliath and let ye know." He said to Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos nodded. "Fair enough. I hope to see you all there." He said, leaving the room.  
  
Brooklyn set the paper he was reading down and went to Audri. "So…what did he say to you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. Audri smiled and put her arms around his waist. "He was just apologizing for being selfish." She explained.  
  
Brooklyn frowned. "Yeah right. Knowing Xanatos, he's probably up to something." Audri leaned back and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Actually, he told me I was intended to be a gift."  
  
"A gift? For who?" Brooklyn asked, completely baffled.  
  
Audri smiled shyly. "For you. Xanatos wanted only for your happiness, Brooklyn."  
  
Damned if he didn't feel like the biggest narrow-minded jerk right now. "If you'll excuse me…" he started, reluctantly pulling himself free from Audri's embrace and giving her a quick, yet deliciously lustful kiss. "I have a billionaire to make nice with."  
  
Audri laughed. "Don't be too long, my love!" Brooklyn turned to wave, almost tripping over his own feet and then disappeared into the dark hallway.  
  
"Now where is he off to?" Hudson asked.  
  
Audri resumed her seat across from the elder gargoyle and waved a hand in the air. "Oh, off to apologize to Xanatos. So, are you up for another game then?"  
  
If Hudson was surprised, he didn't show it. HE merely chuckled, shook his head, and motioned for Audri to make a move.  
  
After another game and another close victory for Audri, Hudson retired to his recliner to read the paper and Audri stepped out onto the parapets. The cool night breeze caressed her skin and left tiny goose bumps in its wake. With her gaze focusing on the millions of stars dotting the ink blue sky, Audri sat in silence, feeling the whips of her hair brush gently against her flesh. Although she would probably never admit it to her new clan, she loved her time alone. The past few weeks had been incredibly blissful, yet they had also been a trial for her. She didn't' want to distress Brooklyn, or any other clan member for that matter, so she chose to suffer in silence, grasping her small moments alone and using them to emit emotions that she did not want the others to see.  
  
Staring into the heavens, Audri let the tears fall without even noticing. They slid down her cheeks and the moonlight turned them to tiny silver rivers. She lost track of time, standing there with only her thoughts and tears to keep her company. That, and the constant fear and anger that plagued her since she had discovered that Demona was still alive. Somewhere, here in Manhattan, she lived, unaware of Audri's existence. Maybe.  
  
It was that very thought that opened a flood gate of negative thoughts built up inside her and Audri's imagination kicked in. Panic seized her heart in a cold unrelenting grasp. She pictured Demona planning out different ways to destroy her.  
  
So consumed with her thoughts, Audri didn't notice the long shadow closing in on her from behind, not until a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She released a startled cry and whirled around, coming face to face with a very startled Brooklyn. They stood staring at each other for a long moment before either of them spoke.  
  
"How long have you been doing this Audri?" Brooklyn finally asked.  
  
Audri looked down sheepishly at her feet, making almost violent swipes at the tears on her cheeks. She would not lie to Brooklyn. "A few weeks." She almost whispered. "I…I try to be brave and…and strong, but it's incredibly difficult." With each word her voice rose slightly, until she was almost yelling. "I know I promised you that I would not cry anymore, and…I wanted to keep that promise…so…so badly, but…" realizing that she was shouting she lowered her voice, finishing her brief tirade off in a meek whisper. "I'm…I'm so scared Brooklyn." She looked up at him, biting down on her lower lip to keep from busting into tears.  
  
"Deep breath, hun." Brooklyn advised. He reached forward and pulled Audri to him. "You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you Audri…with my life."  
  
Audri nodded, her tear dampened nose rubbing against his neck. "Aye, I know. I love you Brooklyn."  
  
Brooklyn held her tighter. "I love you too, Audri." He had no idea what to do. Audri's situation was unlike anything he had ever encountered before. But he had meant it when he had said he would protect her with his life. He was prepared to do anything it took to keep her safe. He smoothed a hand over her beautiful silvery hair, remembering how it had fanned out around her last night when they had come together. He ached for her again, but now was defiantly not the time.  
  
"Come on, sweetie. Let's go back inside. Goliath just got back with Elisa. No doubt he'll want to send some of us out on patrol."  
  
Audri leaned back and sniffled. Her eyes were still rimmed with tears but any evidence of her crying had been wiped clean from her face. "Aye, lead the way." She gave him a tremulous smile and he knew the worst was over, for now.  
  
Brooklyn released her, his hand sliding down her arm to grasp hers tightly. She started to follow him and it was then that Brooklyn noticed she was walking with a slight limp. "Are you okay, Audri?"  
  
She raised her eyes to him. Lips turned up in a secretive smile, she nodded. "I am just a little sore from…last night. It shall pass."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
Audri laughed softly and tugged at his arm. "No, my love. There was a small amount pain…but everything that happened after that made me forget. It was wonderful." Her eyes glowed with love as she looked up at him. God, how had he ever gotten so lucky? He impulsively pulled Audri into his arms, holding her as close as he could. This woman, this beautiful female was his, and he had meant it when he said he would protect her with his life. If he could help it, no harm would ever come to Audri again.  
  
He bent his head to place a loving kiss on her lips and she leaned against him, her soft pliant body brushing intimately against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her talons sifted through his long hair and her mouth opened, deepening this kiss and turning it from soft to sultry. In a matter of seconds, he had her up against the castle wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their lips parted and Audri's head fell back exposing her soft pink neck.  
  
Brooklyn nibbled his way down across the sensitive flesh, Audri's quick breaths driving him to the point of madness. It was crazy to take her again. Her body still hadn't recovered from last night, but common sense could not win when pinned against raging lust, and wanting that ran so deep it was almost painful. And he could not deny that she wanted him. His hand eagerly sought her out and found proof of her arousal.  
  
"Audri…it's too soon." He whispered, hardly understanding the words that came from his own mouth.  
  
"Hush Brooklyn. Just love me." Her plea caused his desire for her to flare and his self-control to vanish. He entered her in one swift stroke. This time the fit was perfect, like a key to its keyhole. Audri's cry of pleasure resonated off the stone parapets and Brooklyn chuckled.  
  
"You're going to draw everyone's attention if you don't keep it down, hun."  
  
"It feels too good Brooklyn! I can't help it…" her voice drifted away to a breathy sigh as shifted his weight to better support them. Their bodies began to move together in a dance as old as time. Audri could feel something in her coiling tighter and tighter with every thrust. He called out to her and she tightened her arms around his neck. Then she shattered, her body convulsing around him and he joined her in her release, each crying out in triumph.  
  
"Oh…my…" Audri sighed, her sated body going limp against Brooklyn's.  
  
"I hear ya." Brooklyn said with a small laugh. Audri unwrapped her legs and her body slid down his until she was standing on her own two feet once more.  
  
"Were we not supposed to go inside?" Audri asked, straightening her skirt and brushing her talons through her mused hair. Brooklyn smiled. "That's what I was planning to do. I got distracted." Audri laughed and looped her arm through his, allowing Brooklyn to lead her inside. "I hope no one heard us." She murmured.  
  
While walking through the archway Audri and Brooklyn ran into Lex, Broadway and Angela. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Not much. Goliath sent us out on patrol." Lex said.  
  
"Just you guys?"  
  
"Yes. He is inside with Elisa. She said she would like to talk to both of you." Angela said. She smiled at Audri. "But I'd like to have a word first, it that's alright? Just with Audri."  
  
Audri threw a worried glance at Brooklyn but followed Angela. When they were a safe distance away from the males Angela stopped. She turned to Audri and her lips curved up in a smirk. "I just thought I would let you know that there is a slight bruise on your neck and scratches on your back." She said laughingly.  
  
Audri gasped. "Oh dear. If no one new before they shall certainly know now."  
  
Angela laughed. "Don't worry Audri. Everyone is overjoyed that you and Brooklyn have become mates. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I'm not ashamed." Audri said. "Quite the contrary." A smile spread across her face. "I never expected it to feel like this Angela. It's so wonderful." The pink gargoyle sighed wistfully and her eyes took on a far away look.  
  
Angela smiled at her friend. "I'm very happy for you Audri. I have to get going but I expect you to tell me all about it when I get back from patrol."  
  
"You will Angela. Be careful tonight, okay?"  
  
Angela nodded and trotted off to join Broadway and Lex, leaving Audri behind. Audri quickly fixed her hair, pulling strands of it forward in hopes to hide the mark Brooklyn had left upon her and then rejoined her lover.  
  
"It appears that someone has left his mark upon me." Audri said coyly when she was by Brooklyn's side. "Now who could have possibly done such a thing?"  
  
"Did I really? Wow…that's something I've never done before."  
  
Audri laughed. "Well, you have now. You're just lucky my hair is long enough to cover it. I wouldn't want everyone making comments about the intimacy we share." She reached over and slipped her talons through his. "Come. Elisa is waiting."  
  
They walked inside and found Elisa sitting on the couch petting a snoozing Bronx.  
  
"Hey Elisa. You wanted to talk to us?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
Elisa pushed Bronx's head off her lap and stood, walking over to Brooklyn and Audri. "Yeah, I did. There's something that I want you two to see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's right there." Elisa said, pointing down to a small building. "Land on the rooftop. I'll get is in."  
  
Carrying Elisa in his arms, Brooklyn nodded to Audri and they descended, landing side by side on the rooftop. Elisa jumped down from Brooklyn's arms and walked to a small hatch. She gave a few yanks before it came free, the rusted hinges squeaking in protest. "Down here." She said, motioning for Brooklyn and Audri to follow her. The three went down a ladder and entered a dark hallway.  
  
"Where are we?" Audri asked, unconsciously moving closer to Brooklyn. Elisa pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and clicked it on, casting a small beam of light into the deserted hallway. Music played faintly, occasionally followed by applause. "We're at the Dark Alley Theater. Not very many people know about it. It took me forever to find. But there's something here that I really think you should see."  
  
Brooklyn and Audri looked at each other in confusion but continued to follow Elisa through the hallway. As they walked the music and cheering got louder. They soon found themselves in a small balcony littered with theater props that overlooked a massive stage with deep red curtains.  
  
A smile lit Audri's face as she looked at the actors and actresses scattered across the stage. Wearing bright, rich costumes adorned with feathers, beads, jewels and sparkling sequins, they danced around the stage. "This is amazing!" Audri cried. She leaned against the ledge to get a better look, resting her chin on her crossed arms.  
  
Brooklyn smiled at his mate. She was so cute when she was excited. "So what did you want us to see?" he asked Elisa.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Brooklyn moved to stand next to Audri and watch the play, having no idea what to expect. A half an hour went by and Brooklyn still didn't know what he was looking for. He started to turn around to ask Elisa when a figure singled itself out from the crowd of thespians and started dancing to a haunting tune. The story she told with her dancing and with the help of other actors, was of a girl betrothed to a man she didn't know. She wore a mask when she met him, agreeing only to take it off once the man loved her for who she truly was, thus by proving that looks did not matter when true love was involved.  
  
When the man finally proclaimed his undying love for her, the girl spun in a series of circles and pulled away her mask and the gauzy emerald green cape she was wearing to reveal her face. Audri and Brooklyn both gasped in surprise and turned to Elisa.  
  
"Is she…" Audri started. She looked back down at the stage to where the girl stood, her rich yellow skin glowing under the harsh theater lights. She spread her dark golden wings proudly and pushed the mass of wavy auburn hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Another Gargoyle?!"  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet your standards. I was having a hard time being creative. You would think that now that I have my own computer I would be creative like 24/7. Ach…oh well. R/R! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Yes, yes, yes. I know I'm an evil person for taking a lifetime to update. All I can say is I'm incredibly sorry. I lost track of the story but hopefully I'll be able to make up for it! Thanks to all of you who continued to review even through my lapse.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any of its characters! Just Audri and Samantha.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Spell Broken  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Getting back stage turned out to be much easier then had been anticipated. Elisa, Audri, and Brooklyn walked down a hallway lined with doors, searching for their little gargoyle star, highly amused by the fact that they were able to be amongst humans that didn't even turn their heads at the trio's appearance.  
  
"After the Quarry men, I find this slightly odd," Audri said, casting her eyes unsurely around the dim light hallway.  
  
"No kidding," Brooklyn quickly agreed. Holding onto Audri's hand, Brooklyn followed Elisa Maza. "Do you know which room she's in?" he asked.  
  
"The room at the end. They said something about her not liking to be bothered. I'm not sure though. The man seamed a little suspicious to me," Elisa replied.  
  
They continued walking until they reached a door at the end. The plaque attached to the door indicated that the dressing room belonged to Samantha. "That's a pretty name," Audri mused. She watched as the detective knocked and all three waited for a response.  
  
When none came the three looked back and forth between each other and Elisa tried the knob. It turned easily and the door swung forward with a slight squeak.  
  
"I said I didn't want to be bothered Ron. I'll be out in about 10 minutes." The voice of the female gargoyle was light, yet laden with grief. Small golden yellow shoulders shuddered. The girl was crying.  
  
"Do you females do this all the time?" Brooklyn asked under his breath, earning himself a light jab in the ribs from Audri's elbow.  
  
"Ron is the one who told us how to find you. May we enter?" Audri asked cautiously. The little gargoyle slowly looked up and her vibrant green, tear filled eyes widened in disbelief. Suspecting surprise and perhaps an outburst of how's and what's, the trio was completely taken aback when the girls shoulders started to shake uncontrollably and more crystalline tears poured over her face.  
  
"Oh, sweet lass! Please do not cry." Audri called out, rushing forward and pulling the small gargoyle into her arms. The girl collapsed against Audri. Brushing the thick mink brown locks with her talons, Audri held the girl as she cried, crooning words of comfort and listening to the incoherent phrases the girl was muttering over and over again. "Hush now, darling. Samantha is it?"  
  
The gar-girl pulled back and raised her beautiful green eyes to Audri's. "Yes," She whispered.  
  
Audri brushed away her tears and smiled serenely. "That's better," she said. "Why were you crying?"  
  
Samantha sniffled. "I thought.I was the only one." Her voice was soft and clear and full of awe. She was young, around the age of fifteen or sixteen, Audri thought. She felt the girls sorrow as if it were her own, for she too had thought the same not so long ago.  
  
"You are alone no longer, dear heart. You have us now. My name is Audri."  
  
Samantha's chin trembled and new tears filled her eyes, spilling over. She moved back into Audri's embrace and cried as if her heart were breaking. "Will you.be my mother?" she asked, her voice hopeful however wounded at the same time. Her childish naivety was endearing and Audri gladly accepted. "Of course I will Samantha. You will never have to be alone again."  
  
Audri raised her eyes to Brooklyn. Knowing her as he did, he understood what she wanted and joined the two. Elisa stood back and waited patiently.  
  
"So you're Samantha, huh?" Brooklyn asked, leaning down to look at the small gar-girl. Samantha once again moved slightly out of Audri's embrace and looked up at Brooklyn with a watery smile. "Yeah, I'm Sam." She said.  
  
Brooklyn handed her a Kleenex off the vanity and she gratefully took it, drying her tears and blowing her nose unceremoniously. Audri and Brooklyn smiled down at the small girl, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"I'm so.happy. You don't even know! I never though.not for one second, that there were others like me." Samantha said. She gave her nose one more brush and tossed the Kleenex into a small wastebasket. "Where do you live?"  
  
"We live in a castle above the clouds. It's called Castle Wyvern. There are others besides just us." Audri said. She smoothed Samantha's hair back. "But what of you, Samantha? Where do you live?"  
  
The girl cast her eyes downward. "I don't have a home. Two humans found me in a cave when I was a baby. They were very loving, but they were old. They raised me and when I was 13 the lord took them to heaven. I was taken on by this traveling theater company after that, so I don't really have a home." She raised her head and looked from Audri to Brooklyn. "I don't want to be here anymore. Can I." her hopeful voice drifted off.  
  
Knowing what she was asking for, Brooklyn said, "You can come live with us Samantha. We'd be happy to have you."  
  
Samantha sprang up and wrapped her arms tightly around Brooklyn's neck. "Oh! Thank you so much Brooklyn!" she cried exuberantly.  
  
"No problem kid." Brooklyn said, chuckling. He looked up to see Audri smiling at him, her heart in her beautiful deep blue eyes. She mouthed "thank you" and he nodded. She should have known by know that he would do anything for her.  
  
Samantha backed away and started moving about the room, grabbing accessories and clothing and tossing them onto the vanity shelf. "This is too good to be true!" She cried, hastily wiping at the remaining tears that clung to her soft cheeks. "I thought I was going to have to stay here forever. It's not that I don't like acting and the audience is great but every night with no family to talk to, no other gargoyles who understand, it's gets a little lonely every now and then. Do I get my own room?? I hope I get my own room-."  
  
Audri chuckled at the girl's bubbly exuberance, moving close to Brooklyn and wrapping her arm around his waist as she watched the girl move around the small dressing room. "So, do you think Lex will approve of our the addition to the clan?" She asked, the wheels in her mind turning steadily.  
  
Brooklyn looked down at his mate, a brow ridge arching sardonically. "Planning something hun?"  
  
"Me? Never, my love." She laughed. Brooklyn shook his head. He was undeniably going to have his hands full now. But maybe this was what Audri needed though. Something to keep her mind off of the troubles that seamed to keep popping up. And there was no doubt that Samantha was going to be good for them. She had enough energy and optimism for the entire clan. And Lex..well, hopefully the two would hit it off. Now he knew how the rest of the clan had felt, watching him as he mopped about the castle, depression in his every move. He wrapped a strong arm around his mate and pulled her close to him, his heart beating unsteadily when she graced him with her sweet smile, ocean blue eyes sparkling with love.  
  
Across the room Samantha slung the duffle bag she had crammed full of her only worthy belongings over her shoulder. "So when do we go?" she asked, unable to conceal her anticipation.  
  
Audri laughed and gently patted the tiny gargoyle's glossy curls. "Patients darling. We'll leave for the castle soon enough. But first-." Her voice trailed off and she tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
Brooklyn's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched his mate. He could actually see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of hers. "Audri, what are you thinking?" he asked, his voice holding a small note of warning.  
  
She turned to him with a teasing smile. "Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
Audri slowly walked around Samantha, stopping behind her and placing her hands on the gar-girls slim shoulders. "Well, I was thinking. Our little Samantha is an actress, is she not?"  
  
"That I am!" Samantha chirped proudly.  
  
Audri chuckled and continued. "And since she's an actress I would assume that she also enjoys a good dramatic entrance."  
  
Samantha gasped mockingly and laid a hand over her chest. "I do!"  
  
"And if I remember correctly, Mr. Xanatos is hosting a costume party in four days. What better time for our little star to make her grand appearance?"  
  
This time when Samantha gasped the sound was real. She whirled around and faced Audri, her mouth gaping. "That is an awesome idea!"  
  
Audri looked up at her mate and offered a small shrug. "I just thought it might be nice for her to have one last performance before ending her acting career to be with the clan," she said quietly.  
  
Brooklyn smiled and walked over to his mate, pulling her curvaceous form to him. "I agree with Samantha. Awesome idea hun." He nuzzled her neck affectionately, pulling a husky giggle from her. "So how are we going to keep the little brat hidden?" he teased.  
  
Samantha smacked him playfully. "Hello, I am an actress you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her pert nose in the air, trying to act offended.  
  
"I know Xanatos has an extra room. Actually, more like three extra rooms. I'm sure it would not take a great deal to convince him to secretly have one made up for Samantha. And he does seam to like keeping secrets." Audri said.  
  
She was right. Brooklyn knew exactly how much the scheming millionaire loved to keep secrets. The plan seamed to bee loop free. And he had two of the most adorable women he had laid eyes on giving him pleading looks. How could he resist? "Alright. We'll keep her a secret." He looked over at his leaders mate. "Elisa?"  
  
The cop smiled, brushing her hair off her shoulder and straightening the collar of her leather jacket. "Oh I'm in. Anything to see Goliath shocked."  
  
And with that the plan was made. Audri and Brooklyn continued to help Samantha pack her belongings while Elisa called up Xanatos and explained the situation. Needless to say, he quickly agreed chuckling and saying that he needed something to keep him busy for a while.  
  
Without so much as a tearful good bye, Samantha left the theater in the company of her new clan, happy to be anywhere else but living the life that she had been. She was more then willing to put the past behind her and leave it there. She had a new home now. A new home and a new family.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Four days later *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now it wasn't that difficult to keep yourself hidden away in here, was it?" Audri was asking Samantha as she pulled her auburn curls up into an intricate French twist. Four days had gone by and their plan had been carried out successfully. With the occasional late night flight every time the rest of the clan was out on patrol, Samantha had easily accepted her beautifully furnished room and hid out in it for the time suggested.  
  
She passed the time sprawled on her royal purple comforter reading every book Brooklyn had brought for her, talking to Audri, or thinking up different ways to make her entrance. By the time her big night came she was practically bursting with anticipation. She had heard the other clan member's voices as they passed by her room, even the robust barking of a gar-dog and she could not wait to meet all of them!  
  
"You have no idea how difficult it was!" she cried, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
Audri grinned and gently pushed her down in the stool in front of the large oak vanity. "Hold still," she scolded lightly.  
  
Samantha sighed. "I can't. I'm so excited."  
  
"I know you are sweetheart. Just another hour and you'll be free." The blonde gargoyle added more pins to her creation and cocked her head to the side, observing her work. "There. Now where is your costume?"  
  
"Right here," a voice said from the doorway. Brooklyn snuck into the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. He was dressed up in black britches that fit him perfectly and a billowy white shirt. A black cape with a deep red satin lining graced his broad shoulders, conveniently covering his wings and a black mask was tied around his head.  
  
Audri's breath left her in a sudden rush. Her hand alighted upon her chest, an unconscious movement to still the rapid beating of her heart, and she licked her full lips with a tongue that had all of a sudden become dry. He looked so wonderful! It was only by pure self-control that she remained seated.  
  
"Hey Zorro!" Samantha said with a cheerful giggle. "You look great!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Audri almost whispered.  
  
Brooklyn smiled at her and gave her a lusty wink before handing over the clothing bag he had been carrying to Samantha. "There you go ma'am. Hope it fits okay."  
  
Samantha skipped forward and snatched the bag, throwing her free arm around Brooklyn's neck. "Oh thank you Brooklyn! I'm sure it will fit perfectly."  
  
Audri smiled at the two and rose from her seat. She still needed to get changed before the party. She hadn't even done her hair yet and her excitement to wear the gown Elisa had miraculously acquired for her almost equaled Samantha's. She moved to Brooklyn's side, regarding him with a shy smile before looping her arm through his. "Elisa's friend Matt will be here soon. He'll be escorting you in."  
  
Samantha nodded. "You'll be here when he gets here, right?" She asked, eyeing Audri with hopeful emerald eyes.  
  
"Of course darling," Audri said. She leaned over and enveloped the smaller gargoyle in a warm embrace. "This ball may be in my honor, but tonight belongs to you," she whispered.  
  
Samantha pulled away, tears of gratitude glistening in her vibrant eyes. "Thank you Audri, for everything."  
  
Audri smiled and placed a light kiss upon the small gargoyles head. "You are more then welcome Samantha." She straightened and turned her beautiful smile on Brooklyn. "Care to walk me to my room?"  
  
"Sure thing," Brooklyn said. "We'll be back in a bit Sam."  
  
"I'll be ready!" The girl exclaimed, closing the door behind them as they left.  
  
Audri sighed and leaned against Brooklyn, inhaling his delicious scent. "You look very handsome tonight my love." She murmured, leaning up to place a lingering kiss on his neck.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"I'm not even changed yet!" She muttered, unable to stop a giggle from passing her lips.  
  
"So do I get to watch you change?" Brooklyn asked with a sensual glint in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Most certainly not. It's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"Can I at least come in for a while?" he pleaded when they had reached her door. "We have an hour until the party starts."  
  
Audri leaned back against the wall. She lifted one hand, brushing her talons enticingly over his chest and reveling in the feel of his silk shirt against her skin. "And what exactly did you plan on doing once we were in my room?"  
  
Brooklyn leaned forward, his lids becoming oddly heavy. Her questing fingers were causing a riot of sensations to sweep over him. "Oh, just some..cuddling."  
  
She smiled seductively and her hand closed around his wrist. "Only a few minutes," she murmured, dragging him into her room.  
  
Brooklyn eagerly followed his mate, his eyes drifting to the gentle flare of her hips as they swayed provocatively with each step she took. His hands itched to touch her. They had for the past four days. But Audri had been so busy seeing to Samantha's comfort and needs that he'd hardly had a minute alone with her. Brooklyn enjoyed seeing her happy and he adored Samantha, nevertheless he couldn't stop himself from wanting a little private time with Audri.  
  
Reaching forward he curled his talons around her waist and pulled her back against his chest then wrapped his strong arms around her. "You know, I've kind of missed you," he murmured, running a hand lovingly over her flat stomach.  
  
Audri smiled and closed her eyes. "Only kind of?" she asked, dropping her head back to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"More then kind of."  
  
She chuckled softly, turning in his loose embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mood sobered as she gazed up into his eyes. "I have missed you too." She curled her talons in his soft white hair. "I feel awful for not spending more time with you but it..I mean-." She sighed in frustration, her hand clutching the smooth fabric of his shirt. "Samantha has kept me preoccupied. She has kept my mind off of-."  
  
Brooklyn silenced her by pressing his talons softly against her full lips. "Audri, I understand."  
  
Her mouth curved up in a sweet smile and bright orbs filled with admiration and gratitude stared up at him intently. He dropped his hand from her moth so he could fully enjoy the beauty of her smile.  
  
"I love you Brooklyn," she whispered, pulling herself up and pressing her lips against his.  
  
Brooklyn tightened his embrace, crushing her curvaceous body to his. He was rewarded with the sound of her startled gasp. He'd been without her for too long. Having to watch her over four long days and not be able to touch her..it was enough to drive any male, gargoyle or human, crazy. "I love you too Audri," he said against her lips. "And I've got an hour to show you how much."  
  
The blonde gargoyle laughed as Brooklyn pushed her towards the bed, never breaking their heated embrace.  
  
"Sorry Brooklyn but I'm going to have to cut your hour short."  
  
Emitting a sound that was half growl and half groan, Brooklyn reluctantly broke their passionate kiss and turned to face Angela where she stood in the doorway, an amused smile curving her lips. "Don't you guys have anything better to do then interrupt us?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Beside him Audri bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"If you didn't want to be interrupted you shouldn't have left the door wide open. Besides," she waltzed into the room carrying a large blue and silver bag and playfully flicked the brim of Brooklyn's hat, "I'm helping Audri get ready. You can sneak her away later this evening."  
  
"Fine," Brooklyn muttered. He turned to give Audri one last lingering kiss before leaving. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Half an hour!" Audri called after him as the door closed, leaving the two females alone together.  
  
"Are you ready?" Angela asked with an excited grin.  
  
"More then ready." Audri looked curiously at the blue and silver bag. "What do you have in there?"  
  
Angela walked over to the bed and unzipped the bag. "Compliments of Elisa Maza," she said, dumping the bags contents over the rich bed spread. Makeup spilled out along with various items used for styling hair, clips in all different sizes, large curlers and an iron used to straighten hair. "Can you remember what most of this stuff is?"  
  
Audri gazed at the collection of feminine items critically. A while back Elisa and Angela had sat her down with thin books called magazines and showed her several pictures of things related to the female species. Most of the things on the bed looked familiar from pictures in the magazines but others were a mystery to her, like the iron. She reached out a hand and touched the iron curiously. "I have no clue what this is."  
  
"Oh, that's for me." Angela said, going to the closet and opening the door. She pulled out two long garment bags and walked back to Audri, laying the two bags next to the clutter of make up and hair products. "If I'm going to make a good Cleopatra I need to straighten my hair out. And the big curlers," she grabbed a pink curler from the bed and held it up, "are for you."  
  
Audri eyed the small thing warily. "What exactly are we going to do with it?" she muttered.  
  
Angela laughed and pushed Audri across the room to her large vanity, pushing her down into the seat in front of it. "Just trust me."  
  
A half an hour later Audri was incredibly glad that she had decided to trust Angela. She had worked wonders with her hair, pinning it up in an artful twist and leaving several curling strands free to frame her face. Angela had lightly applied light hues of azure to her lids and brushed a shining blush over her high cheekbones then for added fun she had stuck tiny blue and violet rhinestones to her face, shaping them around her eyes in a sparkling mask.  
  
"You are very gifted Angela." Audri said as she used the iron to straighten the lavender gargoyles thick raven tresses.  
  
Angela waved a hand dismissively. "I get it from reading. When I run out of interesting books usually all that's left is the magazines Elisa leaves for me."  
  
Audri smiled at Angela's attempts at modesty, slowly dragging the hot iron down and straightening another strand of thick, raven colored hair. "Well, I think you did wonderfully. This color will go perfectly with the gown. There," she said, setting aside the iron and taking a step back to look over her work and make sure she hadn't missed anything, "I think that should do it."  
  
Angela stood and leaned towards the vanity, resting her hands on the varnished top. "Thanks Audri. It looks longer, don't you think?"  
  
Audri nodded. "Aye, much longer. Come, let's get dressed. Brooklyn will be back soon."  
  
The other female quickly agreed and they each grabbed a garment bag, unzipping them and gasping in delight.  
  
"They wont be able to keep their hands off of us," Aiden murmured, running a hand with infinite care over the satiny of her gown.  
  
Angela grinned. "That's the idea Audri."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brooklyn walked down the hallway still feeling slightly irritated that he and Audri had been interrupted yet again. Was he ever going to get any time alone with his own mate? Muttering under his breath he knocked on the door and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later Angela opened the door.  
  
Brooklyn arched a brow ridge in appreciation. "Looking good Angie."  
  
"I told you not to call me that," she said, placing a hand oh her hip and tossing her head indignantly, causing the gold beaded Egyptian headdress she wore to sparkle over her straight black hair. A long, form fitting gown of pearl colored silk clung to her body, covered by a layer of gold beaded mesh and held up by a strap over her left shoulder. Bangles adorned her wrists, a band of gold circled her upper arm and her make up had been done in true Egyptian style.  
  
"Sorry." Brooklyn raised his hands before him, chuckling. "You look great. I'm sure Broadway will be absolutely speechless."  
  
Angela smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you Brooklyn."  
  
"So is Audri ready?" he asked, allowing Angela to usher him into the room.  
  
"She's in the bathroom finishing up. She should be out-."  
  
"Angela, what necklace would go with this gown?" Audri asked, cutting the other female off as she walked into the room, her full sapphire skirts swishing around her.  
  
Brooklyn's mouth was suddenly dry. He could not form one coherent thought as he stared at the beautiful vision before him.  
  
Unaware of Brooklyn's presence, Audri adjusted the corset like bodice embroidered with several cream-colored lilies, unconsciously putting more emphasis on the delicate swell of her breasts then there already had been. Short straps of sapphire satin that appeared to have no actual function hung off her shoulders and she had folded her wings around her. Her skirts, folding softly over her long legs had been cut down the middle and pulled back to reveal another skirt of soft cream. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fancy nineteenth century ballroom.  
  
She turned, her skirts flaring slightly and her eyes widened in surprise. Her hand rose in a sudden fluid motion and alighted upon her chest.  
  
Highly amused by each of their reactions, Angela grinned and plucked a diamond and sapphire choker from amid the collection of cosmetics littering the bedspread. "I think this would go perfectly," she said, handing the delicate piece of jewelry to Brooklyn.  
  
The red gargoyle took it and silently crossed the room, his eyes never straying from Audri's. He moved around her and draped the choker around her slender neck, fastening the tiny clasp at her nape. He then dropped his hands allowing the tips of his talons to lightly brush against the sensitive bare skin of her neck and shoulders. "You look incredible Audri," he murmured.  
  
Feeling quite overheated, Audri turned to face him. She smiled shyly, feeling the heat creep up into her cheeks and stared into his dark, loving eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone and go find Broadway," Angela said, already packing up the mess of cosmetics. "I'll see you two at the party."  
  
"Finally," Brooklyn muttered as the door slammed softly.  
  
Audri laughed and slapped him playfully. "You are terrible."  
  
Smiling, Brooklyn wrapped an arm low around her waist and slowly pulled her closer. "You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Audri permitted herself to be drawn into his warm embrace. She inhaled his sent, familiar to her yet still capable of stealing her breath away. "Maybe you should take Angela's advice later and sneak out with me during the party?"  
  
"I think I just might do that," he replied.  
  
His hands were rubbing her back in leisurely circles mere inches from the sensitive joint between her wings and making it incredibly difficult for her to think. "Only..after I make sure that Samantha..is okay. Will you stop that?!" she yelped with a breathy laugh, pushing herself away from his roaming hands. She held up a finger in warning, trying to keep the smile off her face. "Later. Samantha is expecting us to be back soon."  
  
"I'm holding you to that." He offered her his arm.  
  
She took it with a smile and they left the room arm in arm, walking slowly down the hallway to Samantha's room. "So who are you supposed to be anyway?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
Audri glanced at him in askance and a sultry smile curved her lips. "Zorro's mistress."  
  
Grinning, Brooklyn said, "Nice one. I like that."  
  
They reached Samantha's door and Brooklyn knocked. There was a yelp followed by a muted thud and several colorful curses later the door swung open revealing a bright, yet slightly pink cheeked Samantha. "Hey! You're back!"  
  
Audri arched a delicate brow at the little gargoyle. "Would you mind explaining exactly what that was all about?"  
  
Samantha laughed and pulled them inside, shutting the door quickly behind them. "I wanted to see the entire costume so I was standing on the stool. When you knocked it startled me and I fell over. But what do you think? Isn't it great?!" The gar-girl bounced on her feet, scarcely containing her anticipation.  
  
She did a pirouette and the bright red iridescent fabric of her knee length skirt flared out. A satin dress shirt with little pearl buttons and short sleeves covered her upper body. She had left the first few buttons undone and pulled the collar back so that the outfit would be a little more revealing. Cherry rhinestone hair clips had been pinned in her hair and the finishing touch was a very fine layer of special made chiffon sprinkled with hundreds of tiny red rhinestones and draped over her wings in an improvised cape.  
  
"You look stunning," Audri murmured with a pleased smile. "But, forgive me for asking, who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"She's little Red Ridinghood." Brooklyn stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Yeah. And check this out. The stuff covering my wings moves with them!" Samantha spread her wings wide and folded them in and out a few times, showing them how the chiffon clung to her wings like a second skin. "Isn't it great?"  
  
A knock sounded on the door, three short taps followed by a long pause and two more. Brooklyn rolled his eyes wondering why the females felt the need to turn their little plan into something that involved codes. Maybe Elisa had been watching too many cop movies. He went the door allowing the dark haired cop and her partner to enter. "You really need to come up with something a little more original, Matt." He remarked dryly, noting that the eccentric cop had once again chose to dress up as an employee of Area 51.  
  
"No kidding," Elisa muttered. "I tried talking him out of it but he's so stubborn when it comes to stuff like this." She looked down at her own costume and smirked. She had chosen to go as Mortisha Addam's and wore a clinging black gown that flared out at her knees and pooled around her feet. "Unlike bold little me!"  
  
Chuckling, Matt shook his head and took a step forward in Samantha's direction. "So I'm guessing you're the beautiful actress I get to escort to the ball tonight?" He asked, extending an arm for her to take.  
  
Samantha took it and offered him a charming smile, her green eyes sparkling warmly. "That would be me. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam if you want."  
  
"Sure thing Sam. I'm Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you. So are we all ready to do this?"  
  
Audri nodded, slipping her arm through Brooklyn's. "Aye. As ready as we'll ever be I suppose."  
  
"Now you all remember how we're going to work this right?" Elisa asked, looping a string attached to her skirt around her wrist to pull the long fabric away from her feet as she walked. "Matt and Samantha, you take a left down the hallway and use the staircase to make your entrance. Wait for the signal. The rest of us will act clueless."  
  
With that they parted ways. Samantha and Matt disappeared down the dark hallway to the left, their amicable chatter and laughter echoing off the walls. Brooklyn, Audri and Elisa went the opposite direction, meeting up with the remainder of the dressed up clan in the sprawling living room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Broadway greeted them, mouth full and fake tattooed arm waving. The other was wrapped tightly around his Egyptian princess' waist. They made quite a picture, Cleopatra standing with her rakehell pirate.  
  
Lex, dressed up oddly enough as a biker, offered a halfhearted wave from his spot on the couch. Audri smiled sympathetically, firmly reminding herself that after tonight Lex would never be this depressed again. Hopefully.  
  
"Well, let's be on our way then." Goliath said. He had chosen to go as himself and offered a strong arm to his lady, smiling down at the lovely Elisa as she sidled up next to him.  
  
As a group they made their way down the long corridor leading to the ballroom. Music grew louder and louder, the sound of laughter mingling with it. The hallway stopped, giving way to balcony that overlooked the ballroom and curved around the wall, ending in an elegant staircase that led down to the expensively decorated floor. A gigantic crystal chandelier hung suspended above the mass of bodies, casting a romantic glow throughout the room.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Broadway said in a voice filled with awe. But whether he was talking about the mass of colorfully decorated people, the glorious decorations or the huge table laden with every kind of food imaginable was unknown. In the middle of it all, dressed up conveniently as a king and queen, stood their hosts Xanatos and Fox.  
  
The band struck up a waltz and Audri sighed dreamily. "Och, it has been so long since I last danced."  
  
"Well, my love, I think now would be a better time to dance then any," Brooklyn said softly, his breath fanning out across her neck and fluttering the soft strands of hair that curled around her face. He gave her a gentle tug and they walked around the balcony, down the stairs looking as grand as any couple ever had, then onto the dance floor.  
  
Audri smiled shyly up at her gargoyle, sighing as his arms closed around her and began leading her in sweeping circles around the floor. Her heart flew as well as her feet and all she could think about was how there was never a more perfect moment then this.  
  
30 minutes of dancing and laughing passed almost unnoticed for the Manhattan clan. Audri was talking to Xanatos and cradling Alex in her arms when Elisa found her. The blonde gargoyle saw her, whispered a lilting goodnight to the handsome child and turned to meet her with a bright smile. Brooklyn was already by her side, knowing the time had come.  
  
"Are we ready for our wee star to make her appearance?" Audri asked, excitement building inside of her. What a wonderful surprise this would be for the rest of the clan.  
  
Elisa nodded, adjusting the flow of her long raven skirt. "I'm more then ready. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when she comes down those stairs." She held up two fingers, using them to whistle shrilly to the multibillionaire standing a short ways away from them. He looked up, his dark eyes easily finding them and a wicked grin curved his finely chiseled lips. So, the time had come. He raised his hand in the air, getting the attention of the conductor. Immediately the music changed from light and cheerful to slow and mysterious. Three expectant heads turned, awaiting the arrival of their new clan member.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matt, I'm actually nervous. Can you believe that?" Samantha smoothed a hand over her shimmering skirt and then ran it over her hair, making sure no strand was out of place. "I've been an actress for so long and I'm actually nervous!"  
  
"You're a total knock out hun. You've got nothing to worry about," Matt said reassuringly. His ears picked up the change in music and he squared his shoulder. "I think that's your cue. Are you ready?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Samantha released the full power of her smile on him and nodded. "You bet. Let's go."  
  
The lights dimmed as they neared the staircase and electric candelabras running along the arching banister burned brightly, lighting a pathway to the floor and drawing the attention of every human and gargoyle in attendance.  
  
Samantha's smile deepened as she saw how the rhinestones decorating her wings caught the light and scattered bright red circles over the floor. Feeling the magic of the moment flowing in her veins she spread her wings, hearing the collective gasps ring throughout the ballroom.  
  
"Nice touch," Matt whispered beside her. Samantha giggled. "I thought so."  
  
They finished their decent and the lights returned to the way they were before their dramatic entrance. Once both of her feet were firmly planted on the marble floor and the excitement had died down, Samantha quietly thanked Matt and rushed across the floor, flinging herself into Audri's waiting arms. "That was the best! Did you see the looks on their faces?!" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

            So how many of you are ready to kill me for not being quicker with the updating? I apologize for the long wait but here it is! I know its been forever!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it so much and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. By all means continue to do so! Thanks again guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of gargoyles. However Audri and Samantha are my own original characters……but the others? Yeah…right! 

Another Spell Broken

Chapter Thirteen. 

"Audri! Wasn't it amazing?!"

            So how many of you are just ready to kill me right now for taking so long with this? Well, I really hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It's good to know that you not only like the story but also are impatient for more! And far be it for me to deny you right? Here ya go guys. Hope you like!

            Disclaimer: I own nothing of gargoyles. I do lay claim to Audri and Samantha my own original characters…but the rest? Yeah right, I wish!

Another Spell Broken

Chapter Thirteen

The blond gargress laughed, catching the bubbly Samantha as she came plowing through the crowd and into her arms. "Aye darling. It was."

            "I like what you did with the wings," Brooklyn spoke up beside them. "Very dramatic."

            Overflowing with giggly excitement the tiny gargoyle pulled away from Audri, her jade green eyes sparkling as she performed a flawless pirouette on the balls of her feet. Her shimmering red skirts flared slightly around her legs. "Did you hear them gasp? That was great! Do you think the others saw? I didn't see them at all. Where are they?" The yellow gar-girl fired off her questions in rapid succession, never once pausing for breath. Brooklyn and Audri, after having been around her for a few days, were used to it but it would be amusing to see how the rest of the clan dealt with her vast amount of exuberance.

            "I'm sure they all saw Sam," Brooklyn reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around slowly and a startled gasp escaped her lips as her eyes traveled up the massive chest of a gargoyle that loomed several feet above her with long black hair and kind dark eyes. 

            "I assume there is an explanation for all of this," he said in a rich baritone voice, his gaze flickering briefly to Brooklyn. Beside the huge gargoyle stood a female of the same coloring wearing a gorgeous Egyptian gown and headdress. Her arm rested in the crook of another male gargoyles arm. This one was big. Not exactly fat….well, fat in a muscular way maybe. He was bald and a grayish sea green in color. Samantha was thrilled. A smile quickly replaced her look of shock and she took a confident step forward. "Hello Goliath. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

            A brow ridge shot up in surprise and the tall gargoyle smiled. "I'm sorry but I do not know you're name." He clasped her tiny hand in his. "How is it that you know mine?"

            "Audri and Brooklyn told me about you. My name is Samantha or Sam for short. I've been hiding out in one of the guest rooms for the past four nights," she explained cheerfully.

            "In the guest room? Brooklyn-."

            The red gargoyle moved forward, hearing the note of warning in his clan leaders stern voice. "Elisa found about Samantha a few days ago through the web. She's an actress at the theater a few blocks away. That's where we picked her up and offered to let her come home with us. She was miserable Goliath."

            "And the hiding was my idea," Audri added, taking her mates hand with an encouraging smile. "I thought it might be fun to surprise you all while allowing her one last performance."

            They fell silent, waiting for a response from their leader. Goliath studied them both for a long tense moment and then chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Welcome to our clan Samantha. You are indeed a welcome addition and we are glad to have you here with us."

            Samantha whooped with joy, bouncing on her feet excitedly. "Thank you so much Goliath! You wont regret this. I'm a total blast to have around; well at least I think I am. And I've been looking for a family for so long. It's nice to finally belong somewhere. Can I keep my room though?"

            The three gargoyles that were not yet used to Samantha gaped at her, amazed that someone so small could talk so fast and with such enthusiasm. With that same zeal she introduced herself, all the while smiling. Every so often she'd look around, a curious glint coming into her sparkling eyes. Audri was the only one the action did not go unnoticed by. She pulled Samantha aside, excusing herself for coming between Samantha and Broadway's conversation about their favorite foods. "Is something wrong?" she asked once they were off the dance floor and away from the mass of gyrating bodies.

            Sam shook her head. "No….well…yes. I don't know. There's one missing isn't there?" She scanned the sea of bodies once more. 

            "Aye, there is." Audri, having the advantage of height, looked around, easily spotting Lex at the bar. His back was to them, a long necked bottle sat on the bar top next to his elbow and his feet dangled inches above the floor. "There," she said, tapping Samantha's shoulder as she pointed straight ahead. 

            A smile transformed the young gargress' face. "I'm going to go make a new friend." She moved back onto the dance floor, disappearing amongst the humans. 

            Audri watched on with an amused smile, smoothing her hands down the cool soft fabric of her skirt. Lex was in for a shock alright. He had been the only gargoyle to not notice Samantha's grand entrance, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention too much else. "Well lad, it appears as if your time has finally come," she mused softly. 

            Lex rolled the half empty beer bottle between his hands, back and forth, back and forth, watching the condensation roll down the sides and pool onto the gleaming black surface of the bar. This sucked. He should have gone out tonight and found his own party. One where he wouldn't have to watch all of the sickeningly happy couples twirl around the wide dance floor. Then again he could have wished for it to be like it had last year during Halloween when Brooklyn was the only one being depressed and Lex was just having fun. He hadn't care for females last year like Brooklyn had. But this year? Well, this year was different. All it took was a few females and two happy brothers to make him realize just what he was missing out on. He sighed, lifting his bottle and draining it with one long pull.

            "Excuse me," a soft female voice called behind him. He ignored it, figuring it was a woman calling for the bar tender…..or someone that was not him. "Excuse me," she said again, lightly tapping his shoulder. "Lexington?"

            At the sound of his name he put down his empty bottle and spun around on the barstool. Standing before him, dolled up in a shimmering red dress that stopped inches above her knees and revealed slender golden legs was the most enchanting female gargoyle he had ever laid eyes on. Stray bits of curly auburn hair framed a heart shaped face with wide green eyes and a generous mouth. Her wings, a dark, dusty green color, were covered by thin gossamer fabric that had been sprinkled with tiny red rhinestones. She was short. Maybe about his height. She smiled and his heart thumped wildly. 

            "Hi. My name's Samantha," she said. She had a voice like sunshine, soft and warm. He was thinking about how nice his name sounded coming from her when the melodious notes of a slow song drifted around them as the lights dimmed to a romantic glow. She moved closer to him. Her eyes sparkled. "Would you like to dance?"

            "Uh…..yeah," he breathed, briefly wondering if he had fallen asleep at the bar and was now dreaming. He slid off the stool and walked beside her to the middle of the crowded dance floor. Moving in a daze he placed his hands carefully above her hips, surprised when she moved into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Doing what came naturally he circled her tiny waist with his arms and pulled her close. "When….how-."

            "Audri and Brooklyn found me. They brought me here to live with your clan a few days back." She rested her head on his shoulders. "I'll tell you more later."

            Lex didn't argue with that. Instead he pressed his cheek lightly against hers, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent that clung to her silky hair. Her arms tightened around his neck. They moved slowly together, small secretive smiled curving their lips as they shut out the world around them.

            "Damn, that was fast," Brooklyn murmured as he pulled his mate closer to him.

            Audri smiled, nuzzling the sensitive spot just below his ear with her nose. "If I remember correctly you moved pretty fast yourself." She lifted her head, looking at the young couple in the middle of the floor. They made such an adorable couple. "I'm just happy Lex has someone now."

            Brooklyn heard the relieved note in her voice and pulled back. "You felt bad, didn't you? For not giving him a chance?"

            Chewing lightly on her full bottom lip, she lowered her gaze to Brooklyn's shirt clad chest. Did she feel bad? In a way yes although she thought it was more a feeling of guilt. She really hadn't giving him much of a chance at all really. She had fallen for Brooklyn without a second thought towards the smaller gargoyle. Of course the outcome would have been the same but still-. "I'm not sure how I feel," she admitted softly. "I guess for the most part I feel guilty." She sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Ever since Mr. Xanatos broke that spell all I seem to be doing is dealing with countless emotions. It gets so tiresome. I never even thought about how my being with you would affect Lex until it was too late. It gets…..it gets so tiresome sometimes. For one moment I wish I could just stop time and have everything be silent….including my own thoughts," she added with a short, humorless laugh.

            Brooklyn stroked the soft skin above Audri's wings, silently allowing her to vent. A while after she fell silent an idea popped into his head. Smiling, he moved away from her and took her hand. "Come on," he said as he pulled her off the dance floor and away from the mass of swaying bodies. 

            "Where are we going?"

            "Just trust me Audri."

            The graceful female ducked her head to hide and indulgent smile. "You know I do Brooklyn."

            He led her into a darkened hallway, the sound of music fading until it was nothing. Stopping once they were concealed in the shadows he pulled the decorative red bandana from his pocket. "Turn around."

            She gave him an odd look but obeyed, slowly turning. Brooklyn carefully tied the bandana around her head, covering her eyes so that she couldn't see. With that same caution he picked her up, maneuvering around the folds of her large skirts and cradling her slight weight in his arms. "This should only take a little while so just hang on okay?"

            "Alright."

            He went back to the gargoyle's living room, holding a finger as close as he could to his lips as he passed by Bronx and Hudson. Hudson shook his head and smiled, turning his attention back to his television. Beside him Bronx snuffled, laying his head on his massive paws and watching Brooklyn carry Audri out onto the parapets. 

            Once out in the cool air of a clear early fall evening, Brooklyn leapt up to the ledge, chuckling when a startled gasp escaped Audri's lips. "Hang on huh," he warned seconds before he jumped from the ledge.

            Audri's arms tightened around his neck as they plummeted towards the busy streets below. Felling the winds shift, Brooklyn spread his wings, catching a thermal and soaring back up into the star-studded sky. His precious cargo hummed softly causing a fond smile to spread across his face. He loved it when she hummed. It was such a soothing sound, soft and lilting, much like her voice. She had a tendency to do it after they had made love. She would stroke her fingers gently through his hair, press her lips to his cheek and then hum him into a drowsy state of near slumber. 

            As he lost himself in her haunting tune he turned towards the Hudson River, lazily scanning the riverbanks for the place he wanted to land. It shouldn't have been too hard to find. He could remember catching glimpses of it on patrol, lying on the outskirts of the city; it's splendor barley noticeable from the altitude in which he normally flew. He dropped lower, moving quickly and silently above the river that sparkled from the blue glow of the moon. Then he found it, a splash of color amongst the flawlessly kept green lawns. His smile widened and he went to land.

            Audri's tune ended on a questioning note when they touched ground and Brooklyn laughed softly, placing her on her won two feet before moving behind her to untie the bandana.

            "Brooklyn?" his mate questioned.

            "Hang on Audri. I want you do to do something for me. Clear your mind and relax okay?"

            Her shoulders dropped and she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and allowing the tension to ease it's way from her being. "What are you up to?"

            Brooklyn let the bandana flutter to the ground. "I'm making time stand still."

            With the piece of cloth gone Audri was able to see once more and what she saw stole her breath away. They stood in a large garden filled with exotic flowers in bright colors that she had never seen before. Tall, ivy covered walls of stone surrounded the area, muting the noise of the city. Before her stretched a pond lit from the bottom and littered with bright green lily pads, each graced with their namesake. In the middle was a fountain, bubbling tranquilly. Audri took a step forward, noticing for the first time the mossy walkway that curved around the garden, leading to a secluded area surrounded by a circle of aged columns and curtained off by long hanging vines of ivy. 

            When Brooklyn pulled at her hand, gently leading her towards that very circle she was too lost in the breath taking beauty of her surroundings to even notice that she was moving until the ivy curtain floated down in front of her, casting the garden into colorful silhouettes. Smiling, she turned to face her mate. "Brooklyn, this place is beautiful."

            "Isn't it?" he stated, looking quite pleased with himself. "I remembered it when you said that whole thing about how you felt back at the castle. Come here Audri." Still holding her hand he led her to the chaise style stone bench in the middle of the pillared circle and they sat down. Audri adjusted her skirts before turning her full attention to the handsome gargoyle beside her. "You brought me here for a reason then?" she asked, her lilting voice carrying on the fragrant breeze to his ears.

            "Yeah." Brooklyn shifted his position so that he faced her more. "I love you Audri and I hate seeing you stressed out. I know this has all been really hard for you but-." He took both her hands in his. "You have to let go Audri. At least let some go of some of it," he quickly added upon seeing the brief anger that flared in her eyes. "It's not good for you. You're going to burn yourself out hun." Cupping her chin in one hand he gave her a lop-sided grin. "Then what good would you be to me?"

            She smiled but dropped her gaze to where their hands lay between them. "You're right," she whispered. When she lifted her head again her eyes were clouded over with a mixture of sadness and trepidation. "But Demona-."

            Brooklyn gently laid his talons over her mouth to stop the flow of words and shook his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He moved his fingers from her mouth, caressing her cheek and moving his hand to the back of her head where it rested, cradling the base of her skull. "For now lets just focus on being happy okay?"

            Audri started to nod, then thought twice about it. As the sexual muse in her took over she grinned up at him. "Oh I don't know Brooklyn. Maybe instead of focusing on this happiness," she lifted a finger, dragging it slowly down his neck, over his chest and letting it rest on the quivering muscles of his stomach just above the waistline of the pants he wore, "you should try to take my mind off things instead." 

            Brooklyn grinned, knowing exactly where she was going before she had even made the request. "Oh I know exactly how I can do that," he said in a low seductive voice as he leaned into her, kissing her deeply and forcing her body back onto the chaise. She answered with a delightful giggle, which promptly turned into a low moan. Brooklyn wasn't going for taking her mind off of things…..he was going for making her forget in the best way he could possibly think of.

*~*~*

            "So you were an actress huh?" 

            Samantha smiled, her eyes scanning the heavens. "Yup. Up until recently."

            "Up until you came here," Lexington said. He took a cherry from the stainless steel bowl they had brought with them to the sprawling balcony. Samantha had stolen them from the bar, giggling in her attempts to be stealthy as Lex kept the bartender distracted all the while throwing her odd looks. Now they sat on the ledge, slowly disappearing as the two feasted upon them. "Sounds like a pretty painful life Sam," he remarked softly.

            She only smiled, turning her bright green eyes on him and causing his heart to skip a beat. "I try to think about the good in life. Every cloud has its silver lining Lexington."

            He returned her smile with a shy one of his own. "I think I just found mine," he murmured. A deep red stained her cheeks and a feeling of success filled him. For once he had said something right to a woman and she had responded! Not only that but she had responded just the way he hoped she would. 

            "I've never been anyone's silver lining before," Samantha admitted softly, leaning closer to him. She plucked a cherry from the bowl and contemplated it for a moment before holding it up between them and lifting her brow ridges. 

Lexington hesitated only a moment before leaning down and taking the cherry in his mouth. He intentionally grazed her small fingertips with his teeth. Her eyelids drooped and she drew a quick breath. Mission accomplished. Lex knew this girl was as good as his and could not be happier. Although Audri was beautiful, Samantha was enchanting and he couldn't help but be thankful that the older female had gone for Brooklyn. "Did you want to be mine?" he asked, treading cautiously. He was, after all, new to this whole relationship thing. 

She leaned even closer. Her arm brushed his in a warm caress. "I could do that," she almost whispered, tilting her head up. Their faces were now an inch apart and he could feel her hot breath on his skin, smell the sweet scent of cherries. He was willing to bet it would taste even better. Eager to find out he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips lightly to hers. She was sweeter then he expected and much more responsive then he could have ever guessed. Her arms were immediately around his neck only seconds after the kiss started. He returned the favor, wrapping his own arms around her tiny waist and pulling her to him as he relaxed against the railing. To say it was unlike anything he had ever experienced was an understatement. It was better then that. It was heaven. And he told her that when they broke apart, staring at each other with a mixture of awe and desire.

Samantha laughed and leaned against him, rubbing her brow against his neck. "So now I'm a sliver lining and heaven?" 

"Little bit of both," Lex replied, lazily wrapping his wings around her. 

Protected from the chill of the wind by Lex's wings, Samantha sighed softly and decided that she had never been so content before. There was something about being in the arms of a man. It felt so deliciously good. She could only wish for one other thing and that was to have Lex as her mate. But there was no need to rush what was sure to come. Sure as she may have been about them being meant for each other she was a patient gargoyle…..when it came to certain things. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lex asked, gently stroking the exposed skin of her shoulders.

            Samantha leaned backing his embrace and gave him a thoughtful look. "Just thinking about how nice it is to finally belong somewhere," she murmured.

            "And belong to someone?" came the next hopeful question.

            She smiled, remembering the kiss they had just shared. She would like more of those. She wanted a lifetime of his kisses. "Belong to who?" She gave him an innocently curious look. "You Lexington?"

            Now it was his turn to blush. "Well……ah…..yeah. I mean…..if that's what you want," he stammered nervously.

            Samantha laughed and gave the tips of the bandana covering his head a playful tug, then moved her hand down to cradle the side of his face in her palm. "I think I might want that," she said softly, tilting her head to the side. She brushed her lips across his once, almost experimentally. "Yeah…..I do." With that she pressed her lips fully against his, opening them in fervent invitation. He tightened his arms and wings around her and she tucked her own webbed appendages under his, the sparkling red rhinestone covered fabric covering her wings a vibrant contrast to the black leather jacket he wore. The moment they each silently decided to take the kiss just a bit further the loud and obviously intentional clearing of a throat interrupted them. The roaming hands came to a halt and they broke apart, breathlessly turning towards the source of the sudden noise.

            Angela and Broadway stood in the massive arch that allowed entrance back into Xanatos' billion-dollar estate where the party was still in full swing. Both gargoyles stood with their arms crossed over their chests, smug grins firmly in place. 

            "Lexington, you're keeping our newest addition to the clan all to yourself," Angela scolded lightly as she made her way across the sprawling balcony, Broadway in tow.

            Lex smiled and gently pulled Samantha to his side, keeping his arm wrapped loosely around her slim waist. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but. "It was for a good reason."

            Beside him Samantha laughed, dropping her head onto his shoulder. "A really good reason."

            Angela started to smile at the two when a movement in the sky caught her attention. "It appears as if Audri and Brooklyn have returned," she said as she went to the railing beside Samantha and crossed her arms upon it. Broadway came up behind her, placing one of his large hands on her hip and using the other to gain his rookery brother's attention. 

Seconds later Audri and Brooklyn landed on the stone balcony, each looking slightly disheveled and wearing reticent grins. "Hey guys, what's up?" Brooklyn asked.

Broadway shot a smirk in Lexington's direction. "Oh not much. Just caught our little brother makin' out with Samantha."

Brooklyn's brow ridges shot up in surprise. "Damn Lex!" he yelped, surprised that the little gargoyle had it in him. He received a slight jab in the ribs by Audri for his choice of words and the loudness in which he stated them.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Lex shot back, irritation edging his tone. "You guys both have someone. You and Audri bring Samantha here and-." He paused to look down into Sam's gorgeously bright eyes. "And she's beautiful and sweet…..and she can stop my heart with one smile."  
  


"Oh Lex," Samantha sighed, draping her arm around his neck and leaning into him. 

Well, if there was one thing definitely noticeable about the new couple it was that they complimented each other perfectly and looked adorable together. None of them could argue with that. None of them actually wanted to. For the first time since they had been ripped from their worlds, taken away from the life they had known and forced to learn how to live in a different time…..they were all happy. 

Having a sudden though, Broadway placed a soft kiss on Angela's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Angela asked with a tiny pout. 

He started walking away from her and back towards the entrance to the ballroom. "You'll see. Brooklyn, help me out, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure," Brooklyn replied, disappearing inside with Broadway. They returned several minutes later with six fluted champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. 

"What's this?" Audri asked in an amused tone. "Are we celebrating?"

Brooklyn smiled and gave her a lusty wink. "Sure are babe," he answered as Broadway handed out the glasses. The white haired gargoyle worked at the cork, muttering under his breath and muffling a startled curse when the cork came flying out, arching into the night and disappearing over the ledge of the balcony. "Is there a reason why we didn't grab one of those things that does this work for you?" 

"Because its not as fun as watching you try to do it," Broadway said laughingly, holding out his glass for Brooklyn to fill. Once all glasses were filled and each man with his respectful woman Broadway raised his glass and smiled down at Angela. "I think tonight deserves a toast."  
  


"A toast to what?" Audri asked, swirling the sparkling fluid around in her glass and pressing herself closer to Brooklyn. 

Broadway thought for a moment, placing the words together in his head until they sounded just right before voicing them. "When Lex, Brooklyn and I came to this new world we had no one but each other. No women to call our own and no hopes of ever having one. Yet here we stand, years later…..and beside us the women we could once only dream of. So I propose a toast…..to the women who love us."

"Here here!" Brooklyn immediately agreed, tightening his arm around Audri and drawing a giggle from her full lips. 

Broadway smiled. "And to us."

"To us," the rest chorused, lifting their glasses to Broadway's heartfelt words. 

*~*~*~*~*

"So it's there then?"

Mac Beth tapped his foot impatiently; reclining in a plush leather office chair and watching the woman before him pace restlessly back and forth. "Aye, it's there. I don't see why this should surprise you. The man has everything."

"Curse him for that," the woman hissed. She paused in her pacing; stopping before a window and watching the sun sink with agonizing slowness into the horizon. "And the clan? What of them?" 

"They're…..relaxed enough I suppose. It seams there is a larger number of them. My eyes playing tricks perhaps. It was difficult to tell what with all of the people at the party."

The woman let out a snort of disgust. "I shall teach them to relax their guard while I'm still alive." Her body tensed, the last rays of the sun clinging to her amber skin before disappearing completely. Silence stretched for one long moment before being shattered by her tormented scream. A distinctive ripping noise filled the room and Mac Beth himself cried out in pain, cursing her, cursing himself for even bothering with her when he had. Finally, after what seamed like hours the pain subsided and the woman released a maniacal laugh. Demona's eyes blazed blood red as she spread her wings wide and tossed her long mane of scarlet hair. "I think, Mac Beth, that it is time I paid Goliath and his clan a visit. They need to be reminded that I am still….very much alive."        


	14. Chapter Fourteen

            So!! Here it is! The next chapter and it didn't even take me that long! Well…not as long as it took me to get the one before this out. Now…first things first. There is a reason some of you stuck with this fic and in this chapter is your reason. There are several things I should warn you about though. One…if you are a fan of the mutates you may not want to read. BUT! If you feel Maggie did Brooklyn a horrible injustice by not even giving the guy a chance…read on. You're in for a real treat! I promise it's a one time thing and everyone is all happy and friends with each other at the end…but not right now. Second…if I missed out on some things that you feel were important like where and when an event took place…please don't kill me for my lack of knowledge. It's been a really long time since I watched Gargoyles and my memory isn't the greatest. Okay, so I think that's about it. Questions, comments…reviews…you know where to send 'em guys! Thank you all for being so supportive and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Audri and Samantha and that's about it folks! Everything else? Not mine. 

**Another Spell Broken**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It took Audri days to master control of her emotions and place behind her the past that she was reluctant to forget but eventually, with the help of her clan and loving mate, she managed to do it. Gone was the emotional wreck that would put on a happy façade so that the others would not worry. In her place was a calm female gargress with a positive outlook on her new life and a renewed self-confidence. Now Brooklyn had loved her before, there was no mistaking that but with each passing night his admiration and respect for her grew as she fought to forget the pain she had been put through so long ago. And, although he would never openly admit it, he liked the change in her. It turned out Audri loved to tease, especially when it came to him and she could charm a smile out of even Owen. It was really impressive. 

            And now she just happened to be using that charm on one of her favorite victims…Brooklyn. 

            It was a cool, quiet New York night. The wind rustled the changing leaves and whispered a promise of a brisk fall. Inside Castle Wyvern a cheerful fire had been lit in the massive stone fireplace and several of the clan members were enjoying its warmth, scattered about the living room in drowsy disarray. Hudson sat in his usual chair watching a football game with the volume turned up only enough to hear everything the announcers were saying. Beside him was his ever-faithful companion Bronx, laying with his massive puppy head nestled between his equally massive puppy paws. Angela and Broadway were sharing long, suggestive glances over a chessboard where Angela's Queen threatened to overtake Broadway's King. On the couch, enjoying the fuzzy and exciting feeling of a new relationship, Lex and Samantha were wrapped up in each other, their eyes reflecting the warm glow of the fire. And across the room, cuddled up in the deep recess of a window well were Audri and Brooklyn.

            "Seems to be in a wee bit of trouble, doesn't he?" Audri asked, referring to the dashing hero in the book she and Brooklyn were reading. Their hero was currently sailing the high seas with an understaffed crew and had just been ambushed by a band of bloodthirsty pirates.

            "Wouldn't know. I haven't got to that yet," Brooklyn muttered as his eyes scanned the page.

            "Does that mean I'll have to wait for you to finish before we can turn the page?"

            "Yup."

            Audri made an interested humming noise, adjusted the blankets around them and waited. Or at least she tried to wait but the imp in her was having none of that. She shifted positions from the way she was sitting (between Brooklyn's legs and reclining back against his chest) and turned on her side, pulling the blanket up over her and laying her head on his shoulder. Knowing quite well that her body and the blankets hid their bodied from anyone's view Audri grinned, dropping her hand to Brooklyn's leg and letting it rest just above the knee.

            Brooklyn made no movement or comment and continued reading, assuring Audri that he had thought nothing of the action. She often touched him like that; a hand on the shoulder or knee, a brush of her finger tips through his snowy white hair, innocent touches just to show him how much she adored him. But this was no innocent touch.

            Ever so slowly she ran her hand up his leg, brushing her thumb over the softer, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. She had to press her face to his chest in order to muffle the giggle that rose up within her upon hearing his sharp intake of breath.

            "What are you doing?" he whispered.

            "Waiting for you to finish," she whispered back. "Keep reading."

            He gave her an odd look but obeyed her hushed demand and quickly became lost in the story. One page was turned, then another, each one going unread by Audri. She was too involved in her mischievous task to pay any attention to vicious sword fights. Once she knew Brooklyn was completely lost to her, this fact being given away by the way his lips moved with every word he read, Audri quickly slipped her hand under his loincloth.

            A strangled sound escaped Brooklyn and the book fell from his hands, thumping against the stone ledge. Both noises drew the attention of the other clan members and because Audri's back was turned to them Brooklyn was on his own as far as an explanation went. 

            "Sorry. I…ah…uh," he stammered, groping for the words and trying to ignore the way Audri's talons were lightly caressing him. He picked up his book and hastily opened it to a random page. "Some guy just got…ahhh…run through." Audri pressed her face further into his chest, her shoulder trembling with laughter. "Really…gruesome. Lots of blood."

            He quickly shoved his nose in the book although reading was the last thing on his mind. Several strange looks were cast his way and then the attention was turned away from them as the room's occupants went back to what they were doing.

            "That's the best you could come up with?" Audri asked softly, her voice bubbling with amusement.

            The book forgotten, Brooklyn glanced down at his mate. "With your hand where it is? Yeah…that's the best I could come up with. Audri, what…" his voice drifted off into nothingness as her hand closed around him.

            "Shh." She pressed her lips to his neck. "Just relax," she murmured. 

            "But the others-."

            "Can't see us."

            Okay…so he couldn't argue with that. Not that he really wanted to. He was a slave to her ministrations and as far as he was concerned that was a very, very good thing. 

            When things started getting interesting as well as practically unbearable, just as Audri was whispering words in his ear while pleasuring him that made the room feel 40 degrees warmer then it actually was, Goliath walked in with Elisa trailing behind him, unzipping her leather jacket.

            "Who's on patrol tonight?" he said, addressing the entire room.

            Audri pulled her hand back and sat up, swallowing her laughter as Brooklyn released a muffled curse. "Angela and I are," she said, twisting around and giving the massive lavender gargoyle a bright smile.

            "Yes, that's right," Angela confirmed, also turning to face her father. "We were going to bring Samantha with us…that is if she could possibly tear herself away from Lexington for more then five minutes."

            Samantha's head popped up over the back of the couch, her mahogany curls bouncing. "Hey! For your information I was watching the game! Lex just happened to be here."

            "Oh really?" Angela asked somewhat dryly, arching a brow ridge in interest. "So who's winning?"

            The young gargoyle opened her mouth to answer, then whipped around to consult the television. All it offered her was the not entirely unpleasant view of a man dancing around in boxers to a very catchy and cheerful tune. "Aw damn," Sam muttered, her petite shoulders slouching. 

            Audri laughed with Angela at the girl's obvious disappointment and slid from the windowsill. "You're coming with us anyway. I don't care how involved in the show you are. Angela and I would like to talk with you."

            "Oh fine," Samantha muttered, grumbling under her breath and pushing herself off the couch to join Audri and Angela.

            "We should be back shortly Goliath. It seems like a relatively quiet night," Audri said. She turned to Brooklyn who was still sitting in the window…the blankets safely in place. "Did you want to come with us Brooklyn?" she asked with feigned innocence.

            He shot her a dirty look. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here."

            "Oh. All right then. Will you at least give me a hug before I leave?" Her lips quirked and she was in serious danger of breaking out in a fit of laughter.

            His look changed from dirty to one that clearly said "I am so getting you when you get back." He shook his head slowly back and forth. "I'll stay."

            Smiling sweetly she walked over to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

            "You think you're cute, don't you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

            "Downright adorable," she replied, taping his beak with the tip of her finger and sauntering away to join the other females. "Shall we?"

            The three made their way out onto the parapets where the night awaited, the earth bathed by a haunting Harvest Moon. Samantha shivered and wrapped her arms around her, not used to the cold hitting her bare legs, stomach and arms. Since her arrival at the castle she had felt the need to fit in a little more and had traded her attire for something more traditional. A patchwork of olive greens, beige and soft browns had been sewn together by Angela after the young gargoyle had brought her several swatches of the earthy toned cloth. A skirt had been made along with a top held up by an inch thick strap over her left shoulder. Now she was thinking that the clothing didn't exactly protect her against the chill of the fall weather. 

            "Is there something wrong with Brooklyn?" Angela asked as they leapt onto the ledge and looked out at the twinkling city, thriving with life. "He seemed rather upset."

            Audri finally released the laughter she had been holding at bay, startling the other two females as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Oh…oh it's nothing," she finally said, gasping for breath as her laughter subsided. "I…well, I was teasing him a bit. Teasing him in a way that would make it impossible for him to stand without having some…thing noticed."

            Angela gasped and beside her Samantha broke into helpless giggles. "Oh Audri you're horrible!" the older female cried, also joining in the laughter. "How would Brooklyn feel if he knew we were out here laughing at his dilemma?"

            "You make a good point Angela. Let us laugh elsewhere," Audri said, leaping from the ledge and allowing her body to skim through the shifting currents until she found the updraft she wanted and spread her wings, soaring back up into the sky and leveling out. The other two followed suit and soon they were all gliding lazily along the skyline of the city.      

            They quickly patrolled, wanting the task done and out of the way. Angela and Audri's reasoning was that they wanted to have a heart to heart with Samantha, allow her to ask them questions that she might need answered. Samantha's reasoning was that she wanted to get back to the castle and cuddle the night away with Lex. There wasn't much to patrol anyway. The city was, as Audri had said, relatively quite tonight. It was if it were taking a break to relax and enjoy one moment's peace before civilization would claim it in its busy clutches once again, forcing it to bend to its demands. 

            They talked quietly amongst themselves, the two older females prying information from Samantha about how her relationship with Lexington was going and then giving her pointers on how to go about certain things, mostly how to tell when she was ready to take a mate. Not surprisingly Samantha was very open and inquisitive about it, soaking up what Audri and Angela had to tell her like a water-starved sponge. 

            When they came to the end of their patrolling Samantha was well aware of what was expected of her and what she should expect from Lexington. Silence fell once more and they swooped in a wide, arching circle, heading back towards Castle Wyvern. Audri's bring azure eyes scanned the tops of the buildings as she passed them and came to rest on one building in particular. A structure not as tall as the rest but complete with a set of gargoyles.

            "Angela?" she called, curious because she could not for the life of her remember seeing this building before, "What is that? The building over there with the gargoyles?"

            The lavender gargoyle's gaze followed in the direction Audri was pointing and a sad look passed like a shadow over her face. "That is a resting place."

            "A resting place?"

            Angela nodded. "Yes. I will take you there if you'd like. But I must warn you…what you see may be a little unsettling."

            Samantha and Audri threw her questioning looks but remained silent as they followed Angela. They approached the building from the side where the short ledge was free for them to land on. After gracefully leaping from the ledge to the walkway that surrounded a smaller tower in the middle of the structure Audri led the way around the corner. Her eyes went wide with a mixture shock and confusion, as she took in the sight of the five sad looking gargoyles perched on the ledge. One in particular caught her attention and she felt a sick kind of horror settle heavily in her stomach. "That…looks just like Brooklyn," she managed to whisper.

            Angela smiled sadly, approaching a gargoyle that resembled her own mate. "I suppose he is in a way," she murmured, running her hand over "Broadways" wing. "It was Brooklyn's blood that was used to create him."

            "You mean cloning," Samantha stated, not bothering to hide her distaste for the word. She had gone to the statue replica of Lexington and was now looking it over as one would look over a painting in an art museum. 

            "Yes. It was cloning," Angela said.

            Audri shook her head, unable to tear her gaze away from the statue that looked like her mate. "I…I don't understand. What is…cloning?"

            "Scientifically engineering a copy of an already living thing like a frog or a sheep. Or in this case…a gargoyle," Samantha provided. "You have to have a sample of their DNA in order to do such a thing though. You cant just look at something and say 'hey, I want a copy of that. Let's make it!' You have to have a piece of their hair or skin…or blood."

            "Impressive Samantha. You've been hanging around with Lex too much," Angela said, sitting down on the ledge. Audri took a seat beside her. Their mate look-a-likes flanked them on either side, staring with vacant expressions at the city below. Samantha took up a spot leaning against the wall and facing the other two. 

            "It's actually a very disturbing story," Angela started. "There was a man by the name of Anton Sevarius who harbored a deep hatred for our clan. During one of their…encounters…Sevarius managed to get small samples of blood from each gargoyle and from that he was able to create these." Her eyes roved over the dormant statues. "Imperfect replicas of each clan member…and a gargoyle form of Elisa. Because they were imperfect their chance of survival was minimal. To make a long story short we helped them as best we could…but it was no use. They became sick and…they died. We placed them here as an honor to them, figuring it was the thing to do."

            "That's awful!" Audri cried softly, feeling a deep sorrow for these poor creatures.

            "It is," Angela agreed. "And you're not the only one who thinks that. Brooklyn was…well, he was affected by it much differently then the rest of us were. We all come back from time to time to visit them and pay or respects. But…Brooklyn hasn't been back since the night we brought them here."

            "He probably freaked out," Sam said, pushing off the wall and ambling down the walkway. "I know I would have."

            Audri watched her for a second, then hesitantly lifted her gaze to the statue beside her. He lacked so many things that Brooklyn possessed. His proud stance, his well defined muscles…why even the hair, although covered in stone, seemed lacking. Yet there was no denying that this petrified, sickly looking creature was…or had at one point been her mate in a way. A way Audri would never understand. "They look so helpless and lost," she murmured.

            "In the end they were," Angela reflected, once again touching the statue beside her. "They didn't understand what was happening to them or why. They were very simple minded."

            The two females fell silent, each losing themselves in their thoughts. Thoughts that were abruptly ended moments later when Samantha's ear piercing shriek shattered the quiet evening. Angela and Audri leapt to their feet and rushed towards the corner she had disappeared around when Samantha suddenly jumped out of it and started walking backwards, her green eyes fixed on something they could not see. 

            For one terrifying moment Audri thought it might have been Demona and panic seized her, forcing her breath to come out in tiny, gasping pants. Then, from around the corner emerged what Audri could only assume was a gargoyle. He had a feline facial structure, black wings and fur of the same color covering his tall, sculpted body. He wore nothing but a pair of blue briefs with a black belt and his cat-like ears were pressed back against his head in an obvious display of irritation.

            "Talon!" Angela exclaimed, quickly going to Samantha's side and wrapping a protective arm around the smaller gargoyle's shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you here! What a pleasant surprise!"

            "Hello Angela," the new comer replied in a deep voice, his ears slowly lifting. He was just as tall as Goliath and, if possible, just as intimidating. "Is she with you?" he asked, his hard gaze flickering to Samantha. 

            "Yes she is," Sam replied before Angela could form the words. Now that she was over her unexpected fear she was clearly irked by the fact that she had allowed this gargoyle, who was now eyeing her as if she were little more then a child, to scare her. "And she has a name."

            Talon crossed his arms over his chest in one fluid motion and arched a brow. "What is it then?"

            "Samantha," she shot back with a defiant glare.

            Pulling the small spitfire back, Angela offered Talon an apologetic smile. "Sam is new to our clan. Your sister is actually the one who found her."

            "Leave it to Elisa," he said with a smile. "Well Samantha, it's nice to meet you. Maggie, why don't you come out and meet the new member of Goliath's clan?"

            Behind Talon a tall female emerged from the shadows. Like her companion she had dark, bat-like wings, and a feline face. Her willowy frame was covered by dark gold fur and she wore an olive green body suit with a high collar and no sleeves. Her face, with its high cheekbones and fixed expression nervousness was framed by a long wavy mass of dirty dark blond hair. She went to Talons side and snaked her arm through his, regarding Samantha with mile curiosity. "Hello," she said in a raspy feminine voice.

            "Hi," Sam returned kindly enough, although there was a faint edge to her voice.

            "So what brings you here?" Angela asked with forced cheefulness. She wasn't exactly a fan of Talon and his clan of mutates. They were very hard and cynical about their situation, turning down help when it was offered and refusing Goliath's invitation to join their clan. In a way that had offended Angela, even though her father has acted as if it were nothing. Now she treated them with all the benevolence she could manage but they still made her uncomfortable.

            "We came to pay our respects," Maggie said, pulling her arm from Talon's and taking a step forward. "So…Samantha, it must be very difficult for you being thrown between two males who haven't had a woman in such a long time. Especially when one is so adamant about getting what he wants."

            Samantha shot a confused glance in Angela's direction before saying, "I'm not really sure what you're talking about. The only one I took an interest in was Lex. I'm with him."

            Maggie's mouth curved up in a sympathetic smile and she shook her head. "Poor Brooklyn. That must be so hard for him."

            "Why?" Samantha asked, a defensive note creeping into her tone.

            "Because he never gets the girl," Talon spoke up. "He tried for Angela and she hooked up with Broadway. You're with Lex. He tried for Maggie but she chose me, not that there was much of a choice to make."

            "He tried so hard too," Maggie added, laughing softly. "I don't mean to sound rude but it was so pathetic."

            Hidden from view Audri decided she had heard enough. She stepped up to the group, taking her place between Angela and Sam, her anger flaring, her cold gaze settling on Maggie. How dare this woman speak of mate like that! She should talk! She looked like some timid, half starved, gargoyle reject. 

            "Oh, hello," Maggie said pleasantly. Beside her Talon's jaw dropped open slightly as he gaped at the poised, elegant beauty before him. Maggie jabbed him in the side with her elbow, not having to look at him to know what he was doing. "Are you another new member to Goliath's clan?"

            "Aye. My name is Audri," she smiled wickedly, taking immense satisfaction in what she was about to do. "I'm Brooklyn's mate." She spared only a moment to enjoy their shocked expressions before lashing into them with the force of a hurricane. "And I would like to know what gives you the right to speak of Brooklyn like that?" With every word her accent thickened, turned to a pure Scottish brogue by her anger. "I can only assume that you're the Maggie he tried so hard ta help when you were in trouble. So this is how ye repay him? By laughin' at him behind his back? How very kind of ye. Aye, he told me about you…once.  It was all very simple and brief; mainly about how you and yer clan came to be. So don't flatter yerslef by thinkin' there was any more to it then tha." Her lips turned up in a sneer of disgust and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You must have been humans once…because a true gargoyle would never betray his own kind in such a cowardly manner. I'm going home Angela."

            Turning on her heel, Audri walked to the ledge and leapt over the side. 

            "I'm going with her," Sam said, shooting a glare in Maggie's direction before taking after Audri.

            "Well Angela," Talon remarked dryly, "that's a civil addition to your clan."

            Angela's blood was boiling. It had been at a mere simmer until Maggie had made the callous remarks against Brooklyn but now…it was out of control. "Audri made a very valid point Talon. One of only several that I have wished to make before. But tonight is not the night. Audri and Samantha may not be civil by your standards but we all love them very much." She turned away to go after her new sisters and join them in their anger. But before she left she gave into the temptation and said very clearly, "And at least they happily accepted our invitation when it was offered…unlike some people."

            With those parting words she left the two, hoping that they would realize how wrong they were about many things. She caught up with Samantha and Audri back at the castle, landing beside them on the parapets. "Audri," she started, unsure of what to say beyond that.

            The blond gargress whirled and headed towards the castle entrance, ranting the entire way. "The nerve of that…that woman! Insulting my mate as if it were her god given right to do so! I don't know what he even saw in that! I should have-."

            They each came to a screeching halt beneath the stone archway as a shrill, bloodcurdling scream echoed through the night. It took Angela not even a second to figure out whom the unnatural shriek belonged to and when she did she could have sworn the world gave out beneath her. _Please not now,_ she thought frantically. _She doesn't need this right now!_

"What was that?" Samantha asked, her green eyes staring warily out into the darkness.

            "An unwanted guest," Angela murmured softly. "Please, I must ask you both to stay here. I wont be long." She ran to the ledge and was in the sky before either of them could protest. 

            Samantha perched her hands on her hips, watching Angela as she disappeared around the castle and up to one of the higher towers. "Well, this has been a weird night," she muttered, releasing an audible sigh. 

            With a short lived snicker devoid of any humor; Audri ran her talons through her long, silken hair. "Aye, that it has Sam."

            Samantha came to her side and wrapped an arm around Audri's waist, resting her head against the older gargoyle's side. Audri, in turn, draped her arm around Samantha's shoulders. They stood like that for a while, not needing to speak, content to stare out at the silent night with searching gazes. 

            "You know…she's got nothing on you Audri," Sam said after a while. "And she would have never made Brooklyn as happy as you do. She's just a bitter female."

            Audri smiled and dropped a light kiss on top of Samantha's head. "Thank you darling."

            Another inhuman scream tore through the air, causing the fine hairs on the back of Audri's nape to stand on end. This time a chorus of angry shouts and the sound of an explosion followed it. Bits of stone rained down onto the ledge before them, bouncing from it with hollow clacks and disappearing over the side.

            Samantha cocked her head to the side, curiously studying the bits of debris that lay scattered across the ledge. "So we're going up there right?"

            "Wild horses couldn't stop me," Audri replied. "We'll go to the other side though and sneak around."

            "I like the way you think."

            Together they flew up to the opposite side of the tower that the noise had erupted from. As they hid behind the stone wall of yet another tower with darkened windows is struck Audri just how massive the castle really was. There could be several battles being fought at the same time and the parties involved would never know there was one taking place on the other side of the castle. _Let us hope there is only this one,_ she thought. 

            They could hear the voices of their clan members clearly now joined by Xanatos and his wife Fox. 

            "Can you see anything?" Sam asked, dancing on the balls of her feet.

            Audri hushed her and leaned forward, peering around the corner. The scene that greeted her eyes was not a pleasing one…not at all. In a wide courtyard the trio, Goliath and Hudson were all spread out in a circle, their bodies tense. Completing the circle on the opposite side was Elisa, Xanatos and Fox. All three of them were armed and had their weapons trained on something Audri couldn't see.

            "Angela, give it up already!" Brooklyn suddenly demanded. From the tone of his voice Audri could tell he was angry, far angrier then she had ever seen him before. And as Broadway shifted to the side she realized why. A hushed "Oh dear God" escaped her suddenly dry lips and her heart skipped one agonizingly slow beat. She felt hot and cold at the same time, paralyzed with overwhelming fear. Standing in the middle of the human/gargoyle circle, more then likely the cause of the chaos and tension was the devil herself. Demona.

            "Mother please," Angela pleaded, appearing in front of the red haired demon gargoyle. "Just leave. Look…it's almost sun rise."

            "I am not leaving until I get what I came for _daughter,_" she sneered, making the word "daughter" sound like an insult.

            Xanatos chose that moment to step forward, setting his weapon to rest on his shoulder and striking an arrogant pose. "What you're looking for is not in my possession. Not yet anyway, so I suggest you take you leave now. The last thing I want to start my day with is the sound of your hideous screeching."

            "Burn in Hell Xanatos."

            "Only after you Demona."

            "Enough!" Angela screamed in frustration. She turned pleading eyes on her mother, clasping her hands together to add to the effect. "Please just go. Now is not the time to be starting battles mother."

            Demona stared at her daughter for a moment. "Fine. But I will be back. I know you are lying Xanatos. You don't know how to speak the truth." She spun away, walking with angry purposeful strides to the end of the balcony. Bronx growled at her as she passed him, his hackles rising as his eyes blazed white. "Out of my way mutt!" Demona ruthlessly planted her foot in the dogs side, drawn forth a pained yelp from the beast as fell.

            "BRONX!" Samantha cried, rushing forward.

            Audri reached for her but was far too late. "Samantha, no!" she cried, feeling an even deeper horror ooze within her. The girl was long gone and there was nothing she could do about it but watch. 

            Pushing through Broadway and Brooklyn like a tiny bulldozer, Samantha went to her knees at Bronx's side and pulled his head into her lap. "Poor Bronx," she whispered, stroking his head. She jerked her gaze up to Demona and her eyes glowed an eerie green. "You BITCH!" she cried, lunging at the larger female without a second thought. 

            It was a bad idea and she should have known that but the thought only surfaced once Demona's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and the tips of her talons dug into the soft flesh. She whimpered in pain but still glared at the red haired gargoyle; ever defiant when it came to protecting those she cared about. 

            "And who is this?" Demona asked, acid dripping from her voice. 

            Lex made a move to help Samantha but was held back by Brooklyn. "Now's not a good time Lex. Just hang on okay?" 

            "But…" Lex stared at the girl he had fallen so hard for, feeling far more helpless then he'd ever felt in his life. 

            Demona saw this and latched onto it. She wasn't leaving empty handed. She would get exactly what she came for, even if it meant killing one of her own kind in the process. "Oh, Lexington…this wouldn't happen to be your mate, now would it?" she asked. "You? Honestly?!" Throwing her head back she released a cackle of laughter. Then, just as quickly as it had started it stopped and her eyes burned red, her grip around Samantha's neck tightened, forcing the small gargoyle to cry out in pain. 

            "Leave her alone!" Lex cried, trying once more to break free of his rookery brother's hold.

            "Not until I get what I came for! No more lies Xanatos. Bring me the book now!" 

            "Put her down!" A new voice demanded, startling not only Demona but the entire clan as well. 

            Demona whipped around in the direction of the voice, her eyes narrowing as they settled upon a dusty pink female gargoyle with long blonde hair and burning blue eyes. Her olive green skirts and pale hair whipped around her as a strong gust of wind blew through the courtyard. "I said put her down."

            "Why should I?" Demona asked, her grip already slackening around the girl's neck.

            "Because if you don't," Audri stated, forcing all of her effort into keeping her voice and body calm, "I will kill you. And this time I'll make sure you're dead."

            Samantha was dropped the second realization struck her, hitting home with a deadly force. Demona took a menacing step in Audri's direction. "You…" she growled as the hate from long ago filled her once more; Hatred for a human loving clan that should have never existed and a daughter who was allowed everything by her trusting foolish parents. 

            "Aye Demona. It is. And you and I have unfinished business it would appear." Audri was trembling on the inside. Her fear was so intense that she could taste it upon her tongue, feel it with every fiber of her being. But she would never…never let Demona see that. "I owe you death," she whispered.

            Demona laughed softly. "You owe me? Oh, but it is you who will be the one dying dear. I will kill you the same way I killed your mother and father."

            Pain sluiced though her but she ignored it, refusing to back down from Demona's challenge. Someone came to her side and she knew right away that it was Brooklyn. She straightened further, drawing from him what he was more then willing to give, his presence giving her the strength she so dearly needed. "Care to test me witch?" she asked, forcing a note of amused interest into her voice. 

Three audible clicks sounded and the group of humans and gargoyles moved in on Demona. The demon looked around, her eyes slowly traveling over the group with distain and loathing. Finally she backed down, slowly taking backwards steps to the ledge. "I'll be back for you," she hissed at Audri, pinning her with a violent glare before disappearing over the ledge. 

Seconds passed, ticking by in silence. No one said a word. They were all waiting to see what Audri would do. She stood rooted to the spot, her eyes fixed on where Demona had last been standing. Her fear was still there…and so very real. It allowed her nothing. No words, not movement…nothing. It was only when Brooklyn's hand came down on her shoulder that she was able to move once more, his touch breaking the fragile thread of self-control. She turned and collapsed in his arms, trembling violently, sobs wracking her body as past visions washed over her. 

"It's okay hun," Brooklyn whispered, holding her close. "You're okay."

            His words ended the tense spell and every one moved at once. Weapons were put down, Elisa went to Goliath, Samantha threw herself into Lex's arms with a joyful sob and Angela and Broadway, holding each other close, went to join Audri and Brooklyn.

            "You were very brave Audri," Brooklyn was saying as they neared. He offered them a silent hello with a nod of his head, inviting them to help Audri in any way they could. "I'm really proud of you." 

            "I could tell you something that would make you even more proud of her," Angela said, hoping that she could take Audri's mind off of Demona. "Your mate told a certain female off today…and did a wonderful job of it."

            Brooklyn looked up at Angela in perplexity and Audri lifted her head from his shoulder, sniffling…but looking a little better. A tiny, indulgent smile even managed to force its way to her lips. 

            "We had a run in with Talon and Maggie tonight. Some things were said and a certain gargoyle leapt to her mates defense, putting Maggie right in her place."

            A smile tugged at Brooklyn's lips as he glanced down at the top of Audri's head. "You…told Maggie off?"

            Pulling away from him only enough to the point where she could look at him, Audri nodded sheepishly and swiped at the tears clinging stubbornly to her cheeks with the back of her hand. "She deserved every word of it," she muttered.

            Brooklyn laughed and pulled her back to him, shocked at what he had just heard. This incredible female had stuck up for him. It never failed to amaze him just how much she really loved him. She was like a dream come true. A female that he could have only imagined and yet here she was, standing in his arms with tears on her face and a tiny smile. "You're one hell of a female, you know that?" he murmured appreciatively.

            "Aye," she whispered with a smile, moving closer to him, her eyes sparkling the way they did when she wanted to kiss him. "You tell me all the time. How could I not?" She pressed her lips to his, demanding that he erase the lingering fear in the best way he knew how and was usually more then happy to do. 

            Goliath, followed by Elisa, Xanatos and the remaining clan members, joined the small group a moment later, grateful to see that the confrontation tonight had not affected Audri as much as they feared it would. She was shaken, that much was obvious, but the tears were gone and she was speaking normally, a smile gracing her face every now and then.

            "I trust you're alright then?" Goliath asked when he got a chance to speak to her. 

            Audri thought for a moment, her brow furrowing. "Aye. Well enough Goliath but-."

            "But?"

            "I need you to tell me about this spell that was put on Demona and that man…Macbeth. Please."

            Goliath gathered his thoughts and told the story to the best of his knowledge, leaving out no minor detail. When he was finished Audri nodded and placed a finger to her lip, tapping it thoughtfully. "A spell to bind them," she murmured. "And you say this spell was preformed by the Weird Sisters?" 

            "That is what I have heard."

            "Alright then." Audri moved away from Goliath, leaving him to deal with his bewilderment as she went straight to Xanatos who was standing off to the side, speaking to his assistant Owen and instructing him to double the security around the castle, both physically and electronically. "Xanatos, might I ask a favor of you?" she said, deciding to cut right to the chase and not mince words. 

Xanatos turned the full power of her charming smile on her. "Anything for a woman."

Unable to stop herself, Audri returned the smile. He could always manage to pull one from her now that they had settled their differences. "I trust you know of a man by the name of Macbeth?"

"Of course. You would have to spending as much time with these guys as I do."

"Good. Can you get him to side with us? I need his assistance if I'm going to rid myself and everyone else of that horrid Demona."

Xanatos' smile widened at the sound of the challenge. "I think I can swing something. I'll offer him a business proposition he'd be a fool to turn down." 

"Thank you Xanatos. Your help would be much appreciated," Audri said, meaning every word.

  She turned and went back to her awaiting clan. Brooklyn immediately wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple, slowing his steps so they could fall a safe distance behind the others. "You don't mind me asking what you're up to, do you?"

She shook her head and breathed in a deep, refreshing breath of cool early morning air as they stepped out onto the parapets. Below them the city was just starting to wake up. Cars honked nosily in the streets, music could be heard blaring from an apartment building a block away. Audri leapt onto the ledge and surveyed the large expanse of metropolis. "I don't mind at all my love," she said softly. 

Brooklyn took his place next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her fast. She relaxed against him. Her arms came up and circled his waist as he rubbed her back with his knuckles. "So what are you up to then?" he asked.

She smiled against his chest, pulled back, gave him a long lingering kiss and then turned her gaze out over the land where the first rays of sunlight were penetrating the sky, turning it to a dusky purple. "I'm going to undo a spell."  


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't know where to start with an apology on this one. I never meant for this fic, the one that started my foray into Fanfiction, to fall so horribly to the wayside. I have no intention of leaving it. I want to see it through. I've come so much further in my writing that revamping this piece has been high in my mind of things to do. Things that _have _to be done. So to those of you who stuck with this, who haven't given up, not only to I admire you…but I owe you. Thank you all so much. Hopefully my desire to continue on this journey will help me see this through and no longer leave it neglected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gargoyles and make no profit from the writing of this fic.

Chapter Fifteen

"_There are some things in this world, daughter, that were never meant to be created. Some things that are best left unwritten."_

_Audri walked beside her father, keeping a respectful silence. He'd called her earlier on that evening to meet with her. For what reason, she hadn't the slightest. And the obscurity of his words did little to ease her growing curiosity. _

_ "That does not mean that because they are best left unwritten that they remain so. People…humans…they see the power in words. In turn, they feel the need to control that power. Very few humans will see the selfishness in their desires. But there are few that will - few that recognize the darkness and know that they must turn to someone far less driven by their own nature to protect those words."_

_ Frowning, Audri shook her head. "Father, I do not understand what you are talking about at all," she muttered. _

_ He looked down at her, his dark eyes alight with traces of humor. _

_ "For years now, we have remained allies with this particular clan. We have guarded their home, protected their lives. There is a kinship that resembles family but does not quite attain the closeness. McGregor…he is one of those humans that, at one point, was ruled by his selfish nature. He found something, Audri…a book. The magic contained within the pages was unlike any that existed. It was a danger to anyone wishing to possess that power and use it for their own personal gain. He recognized this…but not before he had dabbled into the darkness that lay in its pages. Once he had a taste of its darkness, he understood his mistake. He came to me - gave me the book. He asked me to hide it. To keep it from him or any other that should want its power."_

_ The reached the end of the darkened hallway and her father pushed open the thick doors, allowing them entrance into a small, ill lit room. A podium protruded from the far wall. On it was a thick tomb with pitch black binding. The pages were yellow with age. The minute Audri's eyes fell to it, her stomach turned unpleasantly. "That-."_

_ "That…is it."_

_ Audri moved cautiously forward. She was still extremely confused as to why her father brought her here, but the fear tinged curiosity was making it a secondary emotion. Her father did not stop her. He uttered no words of caution as she reached for the cover and slowly opened the book. A whisper of words echoed softly off the stone walls. Like the words that stared up at her from the worn pages, she did not recognize them. It was some ancient language, most certainly. But, she knew most ancient languages. _

_ She reached forward and traced her fingertip over the letters, gasping softly when they shimmered and shifted into a more recognizable script. _

_ "What do you see?" Her father asked. _

_ He stood beside her now, towering over her. His dark braided hair hung over his shoulders and his narrowed eyes looked down at the pages. _

_ "Words…they were not - ." She paused and her brows furrowed. Could he not see the same thing? "What do you see?"_

_ He waved a large hand dismissively. "Utter nonsense."_

_ She pressed her fingertip over the letters again. "And now?"_

_ "The same. What do you see, daughter?"_

_ "Sumerian. You do not see that?" _

_ He turned a fond smile on her, though his eyes were far from kind. There was trepidation in their depths. Her father was afraid. _

_ "Why have you brought me here?"_

_ Behind them, the doors groaned as they were pulled shut. Audri turned and watched her mother approach them. Her beautiful features were pulled into a tight smile that caused even more anxiety to turn in the pit of Audri's stomach._

_ "Mother-," she greeted uncertainly._

_ Aldonia moved forward and took her daughters hands, gripping them tightly in hers. "My daughter." She lifted her pale green eyes to her mate. "We do not have much time. The air is shifting."_

_ Taking a deep breath, Trecian turned to his daughter. "We must hide the book, Audri. Hide it so carefully that no being – gargoyle, human or otherwise will ever find it."_

_ Aldonia slid an arm around Audri's shoulders and turned her back to the spell book. "Tell me - what do you see on the pages?"_

_ "What I see changes. I cannot understand the words written there now. However." A touch of her finger and they changed once more. This time Latin. "Now it is Latin. Before, it was Sumerian."_

_ Aldonia shared a look with her mate, one that went beyond fear. "She is able to see what others can only see with a spell," she murmured. "She must be the vessel." _

_ Audri frowned. "The ve-." She whirled, her eyes wide. "You mean to put that _thing_ inside of me?!"_

_ "Audri, please. You must understand-."_

_ "Mother, you are far more powerful than I am!" she argued. "I have never conjured magic beyond the simple lighting of a candle!"_

_ "You have more inner magic than you can even begin to understand, darling." Her mother reached for her, smiling sadly. "Your power far exceeds my own. You have never known it, but it is there. And because it is there, because you unknowingly harness that power, you are the safest place to hide this."_

_ "But…but what will it do to me?"_

_ "Nothing. It can do you no harm. It will be like we are during the day – dormant…waiting. Where it is safe and where no one can get to it, it will be ineffective."_

_ Audri looked back at the book, the fear once again snaking over her spine and slipping icily into her veins. "How do you know?" she asked, her voice small._

_ "Audri-." Trecian stepped forward, gathering the young gargress in his arms. "We would never seek to harm you, daughter. You must have faith. You must trust that this is the way it should be."_

_ She looked up into her father's eyes. He stared back, cradling her face in his large hand. Their relationship was not the normal relationship of a father and child in the gargoyle world. It was more human – more tangible. Gargoyles, by nature, were not often openly affectionate to their children. They raised them to be heirs, to be protectors. Love was a weakness. Audri had been raised to know otherwise. Love…was the strongest bond in both the human and gargoyle world. _

_ "I trust you," she whispered. _

_ He smiled gently, breathing a deep sigh. "It is what we must do to keep our world safe. Do you understand that?"_

_ She lowered her eyes, the nearly inaudible "yes" slipping past her lips. _

_ "Audri." Her mother moved closer, taking Audri's face between her hands and coaxing her gaze upward. "You will be safe. We would never put you in danger." _

_ She held her mother's stare for several moments. She did not question them. They were her parents. They loved her. They were protecting her and the rest of their clan – the McGregor clan. They were protecting more lives than she knew. _

_ A loud knock interrupted the silence, reverberating off the walls. A low, muffled voice followed shortly after._

_ "Trecian…someone approaches the castle. A gargoyle."_

_ Trecian frowned, looking quickly to his wife. "I will welcome our guest. Do what you must. Do it quickly."_

_ "Yes, my love."_

_ As he left, Aldonia took Audri's hand and pulled her towards the book. She maintained a hold on one. The other, she placed on the cover of the book after closing it. Audri couldn't help but notice, with a repulsed shudder, that the leather felt like skin. Laying her own hand next to Audri's, Aldonia gave her an encouraging smile. _

_ "Relax, close your eyes and allow it in."_

_ Audri did what she was told, lowering her head as her mother's soft chanting filled the room. _

"So…what Demona's looking for…is…_inside_ of you?"

Audri ran trembling hands through her hair, watching her mate mull over the information she'd given him. Scattered about the living room, the remaining clan members remained silent.

"Aye."

"And there's a spell in there…that can make her mortal?"

"Aye." She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "It is one of the few that involves some form of torture. This book...is not just a spell book. It is not composed of mortal magic."

"Third Race magic then?" Goliath spoke up.

Audri looked to him and shook her head. "Something far more powerful. Far more dangerous."

"How is it that you are not…that you haven't…," Angela tried, her brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to make sense of her words.

"How is it that I have not become a victim to its power?" Audri asked. "It is quite simple. In its current form, it cannot be translated. With no voice, the words hold no power. And even if it was not within me, the words would still require a spell to be understood. The language…it is beyond ancient. I have seen none like it."

"A spell…or you," Hudson pointed out.

Audri nodded. "Or me."

"Why is that, lass?"

She had no answer for him. She did not know why she was able to turn the words into ones she could understand. "My mother was part witch. The only answer that I can think of…is what I inherited from her. What natural magic I possess, though I've never learned how to use it, must give me the ability to transform the words."

Lex hopped off the couch and started to pace. "Couldn't you just…tap into whatever powers you have, soak up what that book has to offer and put it to use?"

Audri's eyes turned hard. She shook her head vehemently. "I have no desire to know the extent of my power. I have lived fine without it. I have not seen the possession and use of power work in anyone's favor."

"But Audri-."

"My mother was a witch. It did not save her. It will not save me."

A hand slipped through hers and she looked down, the tension sliding from her shoulders when she saw Brooklyn's hand tightly claps her fingers. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then faced the clan once more. "There has to be a way to remove it. My mother used a spell to hide it within me. We will need a spell to remove it. Though…we have no witch learned in their abilities."

"Sure we do," Lex spoke up with a grin.

"Lexington-," Goliath warned.

"What?" The small gargoyle threw up his hands. "She can't do it. You heard her. She doesn't want to know her own strength. And it would be…what, a pretty simple removal spell? There's no way he doesn't know how to perform one of those."

"He?" Audri turned her questioning gaze to Brooklyn, surprised to see his jaw set in firm disapproval.

"Nobody," he muttered. "We'll find a different way. Demona's still got those pages from the Grimorum. We could set up a decoy…get our hands on them-."

Lex was quick to shoot him down. "There's no guarantee that any of those pages will actually have what we need."

Goliath spoke up again, his voice hard. "Lexington…we are not inviting that trouble into our home."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

No one spoke up. In fact, all remained silent for such a long time that Lex started to chuckle. "You've got nothing. Let's talk to Owen. See if he can get him for us."

"Him who?" Audri asked, slightly exasperated.

Lex's grin was triumphant with an edge of wickedness. Audri wasn't entirely sure she should trust a smile like that. She wasn't entirely sure, however, that she had a choice.

"Puck."


End file.
